


Secret Pen Pals

by marvelchick1992



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Pen Pals, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Steve Rogers and Keira MacPherson sign up to become pen pals after the hosts decide they'd be a great match. As they begin to correspond back and forth with each other, they start to fall in love with each other, not knowing what they look like. Fate happens when Keira goes to mail off a letter, literally colliding with the super soldier in a coffee shop.





	1. The Sign Up

Keira’s POV

On my way to my favorite bookstore, I noticed a sign in the window where you could sign up to write to a pen pal. Smiling sweetly, I thought about the lovely idea; writing to some stranger and telling them about your day or just to converse with them. There were no other details, except to go inside to the café if you had additional questions. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the bookstore to browse the wooden shelves; the idea placed in the back of my mind as I started building my stack.  
This was a common occurrence in my life, collecting books to read; often the stack included five or six books, today it was seven. New releases always managed to snag my eye and this time, I had to grab a basket to carefully balance them on the way to the register.

“I’m sorry, but our registers are down. We have to perform an upgrade every now and then to improve our service. You can purchase your books in the café. Sorry about that,” the cashier told me, nothing they could do at the moment.

“No problem. I was planning on reading up there anyways. Thank you,” I stated, smiling politely. I turned and walked down the middle of the store towards the café. Ascending the stairs, I made my way to their register, paying for my books and a hot tea. I sat down at a table and picked up a book from my large stack, beginning to read.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a table with two people – a man and a woman – sitting at it, sheets of paper sitting on top of it. The sign hanging from the edge was identical to the one in the window of the bookstore. It brought back the idea from before, something telling me that I had to sign up today. I watched as two girls approached and wrote down something – my guess would be their names and addresses – walking away when finished with the paper. It gave me enough courage to approach the table, curiosity growing inside me.

“Hi. Want to sign up to be someone’s pen pal?” the man greeted me. He had brown hair, silver strands at his ears, green eyes and a mustache; he was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, frames encasing his green eyes. His partner, a woman with light blonde hair not quite gray yet but I guessed she was around the same age as him. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown almost like chocolate. She had on a red blouse and black jeans, a friendly grin on her face.

“Do you e-mail or is it texting?” I asked, fingers itching to pick up a pen.

“Neither, dear. Old-fashioned letters are sent to your correspondent. Technology is great but maybe a bit of nostalgia can have you connect to another person in a different way,” the woman answers, a twinkle in her eyes.

“For how long?”  
They both looked at each other beaming with a love I longed to have myself.

“You’re an inquisitive girl. No one else has bothered to ask any questions. My name is Frank Williamson and this is my wife Gloria. The length doesn’t matter as long as you can be able to connect with someone special,” the man explained.

“What an amazing concept. Do we select who we write to or is it randomly selected?” I asked, grabbing a pen and writing my information down.

“Once the deadline hits tonight we’ll call everyone tomorrow to come in and grab his or her pen pal’s information. It’s up to you to start corresponding with each other. Just so it’s a mystery, the girls will come in the morning, the men in the evening,” Gloria replies, smiling as she handed me a business card. I took it and told them goodbye, returning to my seat and reading for another hour before going home. I had no idea signing up would lead me to fall in love with a charming super soldier.

Steve’s POV

Scrambling to the bookstore to pick up several new releases before it closed, I found myself curious over the pen pal thing. I had seen it a few days ago but didn’t have the courage to sign up for it. Tonight felt like I should, a feeling I couldn’t shake from my mind. I grabbed a basket and stuffed it full of books in a hurry to buy them before the store closed at nine. As I waited in line, I noticed the people hosting the pen pal event were packing up, my chance at signing up slipping away. Finally, my turn came and I watched painfully as the couple walked past.

“Wait! Hang on; I’d like to sign up for that pen pal thing. I just didn’t have time to stop by earlier. Please, I’m about to finish up,” I stated, disappointed that I had waited too long.

“All right, young man. We’ll wait for you. You haven’t missed the deadline yet,” the woman told me.

“Thank you. So it’s actual letters right? No e-mails?” I asked, picking up my bag of books.

“Yes, old-fashioned letters. A different way of connecting to others,” the man replied.

“Do we choose or is it randomly chosen?”

“Another inquisitive person. We’re Frank and Gloria Williamson. We’ll call you tomorrow night to grab your correspondent. You don’t get to meet in person with each other. A mystery until you decide to take that step on your own,” he continued as he gave me the sheet to write down my information.

“That’s perfect. I’m eager to see who my pen pal is going to be. Thanks for waiting. I meant to sign up a few days but I got a little busy,” I told them.

“No. Thank you. It’s nice to see people loving nostalgic things. Here’s our card. We’ll call you. I even have a great idea on who your pen pal will be,” Gloria commented. We exited the store and I returned to the compound to read alone in my room. Somewhere in Manhattan a woman sat in her bed as well, a book in her hands reading late in the night; two people destined to fall in love through letters.


	2. The First Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Keira receive the information on each other to begin writing to each other. This is the events as they happen while getting the information and the actual first letters to each other.

Keira’s POV

I jolted up at the sound of my phone ringing, the tone blaringly loud since I had turned the ringer to full volume. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I noticed the time read 8 a.m. and I ran a hand through my long light brown annoyed at whoever it was calling this early in the morning…on a Saturday. I grabbed my phone and slid the touchscreen arrow over to answer the phone, sleep still apparent in my voice.

“Keira MacPherson?” a female voice answered my sleepy ‘hello’.

“Speaking, how can I help you?”

“This is Gloria Williamson, from the bookstore the other night. I’m calling because you signed up for the pen pal event. We have selected the person who you’ll be corresponding with and we would like you to come in when you’re available,” the voice explained, my memory clearing up with last night’s impulsive decision. My heart pounded in my chest with excitement but also nervousness at the thought of corresponding with some stranger.

“Right. Is there a specific time I need to be there by? I remember you said that the guys were coming in the evening,” I commented. I threw off the covers and placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor of my apartment, padding over to my closet to decide on what to wear on today’s outing.

“We need you here by four in the afternoon. Don’t rush to get down here now if you have other priorities. We realize that you’re probably a very busy individual. If you can’t make it in today, don’t worry. We’ll hold your information until you can swing by to pick it up,” Gloria informed me.

“No worries. I’ll be down at the bookstore in a few minutes. It’ll be my first stop before I have to do any other errands of the day. I’m a little nervous about what to write so most likely I’ll be thinking about it all day,” I mentioned, pawing through my wardrobe, nothing standing out straight away. Gloria laughed, a melodic tone to it that put my mind at ease somewhat.

“Don’t stress too much about it. Try being yourself. Tell them about the last exciting thing that happened to you in the last few days. Ask about interests and talk about yours. Let things flow. Can’t go wrong with that,”

“I guess so. I’ll see you soon,” I told her.

“We’ll be here. Oh, and Keira, there are other young ladies here picking up their correspondents so it’ll be a little crowded when you get here,” She told me, before hanging up, the conversation ended.

Tossing my phone on the bed, I turned back to the closet, deciding on wearing a simple black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse to match. I changed and pulled back my hair into a pony tail, adding a touch of makeup; thin black eyeliner, a gold eye-shadow that brought the olive green of my eyes, and pink lip gloss that added shine to my full lips. It didn’t bring too much attention my face and it was simple enough for the day ahead of me.

Grabbing my keys to the apartment as well as my car keys, I headed out, the bookstore my first destination of the day. I went to the elevator on my floor and rode it to the lobby of my building and left for the complex’s parking lot, finding my car with ease. I drove down to the bookstore, gasping at the crowd of people currently inside of the building. Gloria really wasn’t kidding, as there was a huge line of girls gathered around the café when I walked in. I physically had to push my way through the sea of women to reach the table where the two hosts of the event were sitting, frantically passing out envelopes to the girls.

Most of them were angry at whatever was written on the envelopes, making me think that their correspondents were dull to them or that maybe they didn’t get the name they wanted when looking at the list. I didn’t care who I got because I knew that Frank and Gloria would have chosen the best person for me based on who they met as they all signed up for this event. Some of the girls were squealing and shouting with delight and I heard some of their outbursts as I shoved through them, elbows nearly colliding with my face.

  
“Captain America signed up! I want him!”

“No, he’s mine,”

“You can’t have him. I’d make a better pen pal for him,”

“He’s so dreamy. Can I have him?”

These were only some of the ones I heard from the women surrounding the café. I had heard of the Avengers but I hadn’t really seen them since I strayed away from the news; too much chaos going on the world that I didn’t want to see or hear about. It was too depressing to listen to, so I chose not to. Whoever Captain America was had these women lusting after him in ways I hadn’t thought possible. I mean, they were physically and verbally assaulting each other to see whom they got, frowning when they got their envelopes as the name didn’t match up to the famous Avenger.

“I wonder if any other Avengers signed up. I would love to write to Thor too,”

“Me too. Although I’d love to write to any of them as long as it’s not the Winter Soldier. I hear that he’s much too dangerous to interact with,”

“That’s true but I also wouldn’t want to write to Stephen Strange either. When he got in that accident, his hands were ruined and now they’re all scarred. Who would want to be with him?”

  
Ah, cruelty at it’s finest. I knew who the Winter Soldier was. How could you not with his face plastered everywhere on the news that one year, but I thought that it was a misunderstanding, a framing that he had nothing to do with. What I had learned of his past, I had also found more about him during a trip to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. and to me he didn’t seem all that bad. These women didn’t know him for who he was, just decided to make judgments before fully getting to know someone.

As for Stephen Strange, the infamous former neurosurgeon, I knew he could be arrogant and narcissistic but I thought he had mellowed out a little after the accident; again someone I didn’t know personally but I did my best not to judge based on reputation. People could fool you and turn out to be completely different than what you heard or saw.

I forced myself through two groups of women arguing over Captain America again. This is what I heard from them:

“You have to give me Captain America,”

“No, me,”

“He’ll like me better,”

More demands from them, more disappointed faces, even tears from them. Come on, you can’t always get what you desire. Just deal with whom you have and move on or choose not to write to them. It’s not mandatory, I thought as I edged my way to the table, breathing hard from all the shoving through I had done. I heard a loud slap, wincing when I turned back to see a woman slapping another woman. Clearly people were distressed enough to resort to violence.

“Keira! I recognize those eyes of yours. They really stood out when you came in last night. Come with me. I’d really love to be able to talk to you without all this yelling,” Gloria spotted me, taking my arm and leading me to a quieter part of the store, away from the shouting.

“That’s some crowd. They’re all going crazy over Captain America. Must be one sweet guy,” I told her, earning a giggle out of her.

“Yeah, he’s something all right. He stopped by here last night and practically begged for us to wait until he made some purchases so he could sign up for the event. They all think they’d be the perfect matches for him but I chose someone else for him. Anyways, here’s your pen pal’s information. I think you’ll really like him. Remember; try to be yourself as much as you can. Don’t overthink things. Just write whatever you feel like you can,” Gloria replied, handing me my envelope with Steve Rogers and the address to his apartment or house written on it.

“Thank you for this. I hope everyone else will be happy with theirs, though from the look of things they seem disappointed. I fear for whoever has Captain America. It seems like these girls might tear him apart if they ever met,” I stated.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be okay. He’ll be fine with the one he’s been given. She’s a real sweet girl. Thank you for signing up and good luck,” She said, winking at me as she walked back up to the crowded café. I waved goodbye and browsed the store for a few more minutes, picking up another stack of books before leaving the store to run a few errands.

I returned home, put away the groceries I picked up and placed my newly purchased book on the ever-growing stack on the floor. I needed to get a bookshelf soon because the ones on the floor were getting dusty. I hoped my schedule would die down enough in order to run to a furniture store to select one that would go with my room. I pulled the envelope that had my pen pal’s name on it and walked over to my office, placing it on my desk with my notebooks. With it sitting there, the anxiety returned and I paced the room as I thought about how to construct my first letter to Steve. I didn’t realize that I had been given Captain America, the two names not matching up in my head. I wouldn’t know that I’d be falling for him until I had fallen for the man behind the name. It hit me then what to tell him and I sat down to write, the ending of the letter finished while lying in the bed before I picked up a book and read for the remainder of the night.

Steve’s POV

I anxiously waited for the phone call from Williamsons so I could pick up the information for my pen pal. I was eager to get started in corresponding with them, hoping to spark some different connection with someone other than the ones around me. I had friends within the team but I wanted something more, someone that could be more.  
Natasha always had tried to set me up with someone but all the women she tried to get me to date were more interested in the title of Captain America than the real me. I was tired of it all. I wanted someone who could enjoy all I had to offer, the man behind the title. I knew I could be more than what the media portrayed me as, more than the hero I am.

This was an opportunity to connect in a way I hadn’t in a long time, not since the 40’s. It intrigued me to see what this woman could send via an old-fashioned letter. We could almost open up completely with words on paper. We could be more expressive with our passions. Writing allowed me to let things flow, a kind of therapy that I thought everyone should experience.  
I constantly checked my phone, worried that I was in areas that the call wouldn’t come through. I never got any notification throughout the entire day, the night approaching fast. Once when my phone lit up, the sound of a chime echoing in my ears, I got excited hoping it was them calling; I frowned when all it happened to be was a text from Natasha asking to go out and pick up pizzas for dinner tonight.

“Steve? Is everything okay? Is there something wrong? You look upset?” Tony asked me, walking into the living room, concern etched across his features.

“Everything’s fine. I am waiting on something but nothing’s come across yet,” I told him, not revealing too much. I chose not to tell anyone what I had done, what I had signed up for. I hadn’t even told Bucky, my best friend in the world about it. I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up at my finding connection with someone if things didn’t go well.

“Okay. I just didn’t know and you looked angry enough to punch something. I didn’t know if someone said something to piss you off or not,” he told me, turning on the T.V. and propping his feet on the couch, thick socks on for warmth. I sighed, leaning back to close my eyes, two fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of my nose. Why hadn’t they called yet? I glanced down at the time on my phone; the white numbers reading 3:15 p.m.

“I’m going out for a run,” I mumbled, leaving the room to change into athletic wear. Running cleared my head of all thoughts and I needed to get rid of the anxiety I felt waiting for the call of my dreams. Leaving the compound, I decided to run around the block a few times, trying desperately to not look at my phone, feeling like I had spent too much time on it anyway. About halfway through the run, the device buzzed freezing me in my tracks, a little too eager to answer it.

Taking a deep breath and collecting myself, I slid the touchscreen bar across saying hello as calm as I could.

“Steve Rogers? This is Gloria Williamson calling about the pen pal event. If you would please come by before the store closes at ten, that would be great,” the female voice informed me.

“Thank you for calling me. I thought you weren’t going to call for a while there. I should be down there in about an hour. I just got done with a run and would really like to shower,” I told her, making my way back to the compound.

“Take your time dear. There’s no rush. Just as long as you make it here before the store closes but if you need another day, we will hold the envelope for you to grab later,” Gloria continued.

“See you soon,” I stated, hanging up the phone and sprinting the rest of the way back. I nearly collided with Bucky bursting through the door, my best friend jumping back a few paces.

“Where’s the fire? Hey, where are you going?” he asked; I didn’t answer him, the desire to get my pen pal overtaking my senses. I made it to my room and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water run over my body, thoughts of her entering my mind. I didn’t know what she looked like or who she was but I craved her letters even though the first one hadn’t been sent yet.

Getting out and dressing quickly in a blue, long sleeve shirt, jeans, and brown boots, I left the compound; the keys to my motorcycle in my hand.

“Don’t forget the pizzas!” I heard Tony shout right before the door shut behind me. I rode down to the bookstore, not many people crowded around inside and made my way to the café where the hosts were sitting at a table.

“Hello, Steve. Here’s your pen pal. You’re the first to show up to collect the envelope. It’s much quieter compared to this morning. Most of the women went crazy over the names this morning, especially when they found out that Captain America signed up,” Frank told me, handing me the crisp white envelope with the name Keira MacPherson and an address written on it.

“I’m not that surprised. Everyone loves a good hero. Thank you. I hope I can make a good connection with her,” I stated, the idea of women fighting over me making my heart fill with a sadness that they only wanted the hero.

“She’s not so bad. She’s a sweet woman and I think you’ll be surprised at how she might interact with you. She didn’t react as bad as some of the others. Perhaps she wants a real connection as well. Good luck,” Gloria told me, reaching out with her hand in a comforting gesture. I nodded, saying thanks again and headed out to a pizzeria to place the order for a few pizzas for dinner. While I waited for the pizzas to be done, my mind went to what I wanted to write to this woman. I didn’t want to reveal that I was Captain America but there was a chance that she might already know the name and connect the dots to the hero.

The odd thing that hit was that Gloria had told me that she hadn’t reacted the same as the others; the hope that she might not connect Steve Rogers to Captain America crossed my mind. Maybe I could be myself with this one, get her to fall for the man behind the mask and costume. My name was called and I carried the pizzas in bag to hang off the bike in order to return to the compound.

Bringing the pizzas inside, I decided to opt out of eating with the team, but instead grabbed a plate with a few slices on it to my room, needing silence to write to my pen pal. Placing the plate on the bedspread, I grabbed a notebook and a pen, stretching out to begin my first letter. It would be the first in many that would lead me to fall in love with the woman of my dreams.

Three Days Later – Letters Sent

Keira’s POV

After finishing up my first letter to Steve last night, I had managed to drop it off at a 24-hour post office to send it to him. It was a simple letter; I introduced myself, told him about some of my hobbies and finished it off with something kind of sweet. I had to admit that I was a little nervous about receiving Steve’s first letter and how he might take mine when he got it today.  
I hope I could at least capture his attention with it even though the simplicity of it could flutter away in his mind. The mail usually came around 4:30 p.m., which only made the anticipation extremely nerve-wracking. I had to busy myself with menial tasks to distract my mind from the negative thoughts running around in my brain.

What if he didn’t like what I wrote? What if he put me off? What if he didn’t even write me? These were some of the thoughts that plagued me as I cleaned around the apartment.  
It’s what I did when I got nervous, rearranging everything and cleaning everything to where it would satisfy my nerves. Other tasks included fixing food throughout the day feeding my hunger even though I felt nauseous over the letter currently making it’s way through New York to the address of its intended recipient. I even baked, the scent of cookies filling the room, giving me a comfort that I feared no one could fulfill.

At 4:30, I made my descent to the apartment mailboxes, forced to wait as the mailman placed everyone’s everyday mail in the golden slots. He eyed me a few times; I tried not to make eye contact as I waited but still the awkward silence filled the room, a weight burdening itself on both of our shoulders.

“Here, just take your mail,” the mailman finally said, uncomfortable with my presence of standing at the bottom of the stairs watching his movements. I nodded and quietly crept back up to my apartment, quickly discarding the unwanted magazines and junk that got sent my way. At the tail end of the pile of mail, one bill in the mix, there it laid, the letter from Steve.  
Retreating to the solitude of my bedroom, I placed the letter on the comforter staring at it; the contents of it frightened me but also excited me. Unable to fight the anticipating much longer, I grasped the letter and flipped it to the back. With shaking hands, I ripped open the sealed envelope pulling out a folded page of notebook paper beginning to read.

_Keira,_  
_ It’s wonderful to write to you this evening. I am Steve Rogers, which you have no doubt realized since it is printed in the corner on the front of the envelope. I haven’t written a letter to anyone in quite some time so forgive me if this seems awkward at all. I guess I should tell you about some things I like or about my day._  
_ First thing you should know is that I’m excited about this pen pal event because I feel as if a deeper connection can be made through a different form of communication. I enjoy technology but writing gives more meaning don’t you think? We can open up more to someone through writing and I believe it’s a form of therapy everyone should try at least once. Instead of looking at a screen all day, perhaps they should consider writing in a journal or writing to a loved one about anything and everything._  
_ One should also consider the joy of books, to be transported to a world different from their own instead of focusing so much on social media posting ridiculous things. I shouldn’t have to open up an app and see a picture of food sitting there. What is it going to represent? Just eat it. It’s not a piece of art._

I laughed aloud, thinking about all the food pictures that people posted on a daily basis to impress the world. I didn’t really think the world really cared that someone ate pizza or avocado toast. The only things I liked looking at were pictures of beautiful, decorated wedding cakes or baking creations of cupcakes, cakes, brownies and cookies.

_I enjoy reading books, often staying up late to finish a chapter or to finish the whole book because I’m completely engrossed in it. I often go on morning runs to clear my head, sometimes one in the evening if I’m feeling particularly stressed about something. I also like to draw. Well it’s really doodling when I’m bored, something that I often find myself doing out of habit from my past. If you like, I’ll send you one of these famous doodles in the next letter. They’re not the best things in the world but maybe you’ll enjoy them._  
_ Another thing is that I am from Brooklyn, New York. Born and raised, a place that I love calling home. I have a best friend that immigrated here with his family and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for me. I have other friends here with me, two that I’m super close to. I find myself struggling to figure out what else to put in this letter. We’re “meeting” each other for the first time, so I expect this to be a little hard at first but maybe as time passes, we can get better at figuring out what to say._  
_ Yesterday, I got so eager to find out who you were that I had to go on one of my head-clearing runs, worrying that I wasn’t going to get called to find you. I have to admit this isn’t one of my more adventurous days but I find myself excited to write to someone not involved in my everyday world. I think if you would like to envision what I look like, this is the part where I’ll do my best to describe my features. I have blonde hair, blue eyes and I’m tall. You might already know who I am but somehow I wish that maybe you don’t. There’s so much more to me than you might think and I wish to leave a good impression with you._

  
_ Hoping to hear from you soon,_  
_ Steve Rogers_

I smiled as I put down the letter. It was a good start to the correspondence and already I was happy to get one from him. He had a same interest as me, reading and it made me glad that there were those who disappeared in the world of books, reality sometimes overwhelming to be in. I lay back against the pillows; trying to imagine what he looked like from the description he gave me. I could only think of what he might think of me while he read my letter, not knowing Steve was also lying in bed, a smile gracing his face as he got lost in my words.

Steve’s POV

Last night I dropped off my letter to be sent to Keira, nervous about what she might think of my introduction. I knew it was going to be awkward but I tried to keep it as simple as I could. I didn’t think I should’ve laid out my whole self out just yet and I had nothing to complain about yet. I hoped we would get better at sending letters to each other, the contents filled with our days and passions that we had.

My day was spent first with a daily run, followed by a training session with the team. We worked harder than we had before, breaking for lunch and getting back at it until we could go on no longer. I returned to my room to read while waiting on the mail to arrive and I had a hard time concentrating on the words on the pages before me. I would periodically check the time on the clock sitting on the wall in front of me, the time seemingly going by slow, frustrating me.  
I turned away from the wall, groaning as I shut my book, pulling a pillow over my head before finally taking a short nap. When I awoke, I glanced at the clock, saw that it read 4:30 and sprinted from my room to the front entrance of the compound where Tony had just received the recent mail.

“Natasha, mine, mine, Wanda. Oh, hey Steve. Mail came. _Stephen Strange?_ Why am I getting something for him sent here? Oh look, something for-,” he stated, cut off when I snatched the letter from his hands and left for the privacy of my own room.

“You’re welcome!” I heard Tony shout before the door shut behind me. Lying back on the pillows, I opened the contents of my envelope, reading her first letter to me.

_Hello Steve,_  
_ I begin this letter sitting at my desk in my office and I wonder what to say to you that might sound interesting or catch your eye. First things first, I guess. My name is Keira MacPherson and I am excited to write to you. Funnily enough, I enjoy writing, one of my many hobbies apart from reading and…forgive me if I sound like a grandma…knitting. I know, I know. You might be thinking wait is my pen pal an old woman. The answer is no. I am almost 27 years old, my birthday being in two weeks. I guess you could really day that I am an old soul, picking up hobbies that make me seem older than I really am._

I smiled at her hobbies and when she went into the whole old soul spiel, I chuckled and crossed an arm behind my head. She liked to read, which is something we both had in common, but knitting was a thing that I had always admired. The thought of homemade items were sentimental and could bring joy to anyone that received them.

_Hey, maybe I’ll send you a picture of the giant blankets that I’ve made. They make my room the coziest and comfiest place in the planet. You probably want to know what I look like. Though it’s only a description and I probably resemble most people in the world with the same features. Well here goes. Let your imagination run wild if you want. I’m a short girl (though I will tell people that I’m fun-sized if they want to insult me) with waist-length light brown hair and my eyes are olive green. They’re an odd shade for someone, especially when I’m fair-skinned. They don’t quite match the shade much but they do enough on their own to capture people’s attention. Nothing really exciting happens to me much other than this event, which was an impulsive decision on my part. I don’t regret the choice that I made in signing up because it’ll give me a chance to connect with someone outside of my normal friend group. Don’t get me wrong, I love them but there’s a part of me that feels like I’m a disappointment to them. They all have glorious dream jobs and here I am, babysitting and walking dogs._

_I wouldn’t trade this job for anything because I love animals, especially dogs. I do wish I had a furry companion of my own but my busy schedule leaves me no room to go out and adopt one yet. Also, you’d like to know that I was nervous about writing to you because the first letter might seem awkward, but it fits my personality well. I’ve always been shy and awkward when meeting new people. I know we haven’t technically met yet but it still has the same affect on me though. I even paced the room for a while, trying to figure out my words._  
_ I’m glad this isn’t e-mail because I love to handwrite anything that I set my mind to. Stories were always something I liked to create and I hope to do that someday. I’d like to have my own book or books published in a bookstore like the one I go to most days. Writing just frees you, you know. It’s a lost art when you see writers typing out their words on their computer but for me I can’t do that. I like seeing them on notebook paper; the words seem to flow better that way._

_That’s enough about me. I feel like I’m getting carried away with talking about things. I want to know about you, which I’m sure you’ll send my way in your first letter. I want to know more though. Tell me what you like to do for fun. Maybe you like reading and that’s nice but I do want to know what you like to do with your friends, where you’re from. Tell me your favorite memory, or your most funny one. Just tell me anything and everything about you. Maybe we can even talk about our day or week. Maybe we can rant or give each other comfort when we’re feeling down._

_I told you at the beginning that I started this letter at my desk but now I’ve retreated to the bedroom to finish it. I get the most comfort out of being in the comfort of my own bed when trying to figure things out or sometimes hiding from the world. I finish this letter before I pick up a book and read late into the night like I normally do. I love to escape reality when I read. I love when books can transport you somewhere else._  
_ Anyway, I can’t wait to hear more from you and create a wonderful connection with each other._

_Yours truly,_  
_ Keira MacPherson_

Already she seemed like someone I could grow to like maybe even love. It was almost as if she let go completely and let her words flow on paper, which is something I loved about writing letters. You get to open up more to people without even realizing it. In the coming months, I wouldn’t realize that I was starting to fall for her through her words. Fate would also intervene and our worlds would intertwine in the form of coffee.


	3. The Second Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira and Steve each have a different days. Keira is watching two golden retrievers and having lunch with her friends which doesn't end well and then she goes swimming with the dogs. Steve is in a meeting and gets bored so he decides to doodle while somewhat listening. The next few days are filled with a lot of work and they both forget to check the mail until circumstances allows them to and they discover the letters sent to each other have arrived.

Keira's POV

My alarm went off at 8 a.m. sharp and I groaned as I scrunched up my face annoyed at the early hour. My hair fell in my face as I pushed myself up from lying on my stomach. Unfortunately, I couldn't go back to sleep because a client of mine was coming by to drop off her two golden retrievers to be watched for a week; She'd be here at 10 a.m. and I'd go over a couple things before having to leave the pups in the apartment two hours later in order to meet my friends for lunch.

An outward groan left my throat again, dreading the conversation I would have with them. If they had seen the advertisement for the pen pal event, I was sure that they'd have their own opinions about it. If they hadn't...well either way I planned to keep it a secret from them. I considered myself to be a romantic; to them, I'd be nothing more than a hopeless romantic, the idea that two people might fall in love through letters ridiculous in their minds.

My job was already a joke to them, a disappointing career to anyone close to me. The thing is I enjoyed what I did for a living. Dogs brought me joy to my life and today I planned on taking them for a swim at a local pool strictly for dogs. I released a content sigh thinking about it. In addition, I also wanted to stop by one of those unique specialty stores which sold anything from antiques to dolls, but more importantly the one I wanted to shop in had those instant Polaroid cameras. The reason behind this being that I had wrote Steve about sending him a picture of the coziness of my room, capturing the many blankets thrown across my bed.

Making a mental note to clean my room, I strode to the bathroom to take a shower in preparation for the day ahead of me. I let the hot water pour over my body, taking my time to cleanse it of the sweat that clung to it from the heat of the apartment. Fall came quick this year, meaning cooler nights and I had yet to make a thicker blanket to envelop me in warmth. Once finished with my usual routing in the shower, I stepped out into the coldness of the bathroom; I constantly let the fan run to avoid paint peeling off the walls from the steam that encased the entire room from the hot water. I wrapped a fluffy, light blue towel around my body - my arms and lower legs still exposed to the cool air - and ventured to the warm air of my bedroom.

Making my way to my closet, I chose an outfit consisting of a violet t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers laying it across my unmade bed before grabbing undergarments from my dresser. Slipping those on, I dried my hair, leaving it slightly wet and pulling on the t-shirt and jeans before continuing the drying process. Since I had longer hair, it took a little while for it to get fully dry; I pulled it up in my usual ponytail and grabbed my current read and phone to sit on the couch while I waited for my client to arrive. At 10, a knock sounded at the my door, prompting me to put my bookmark in my book and set it aside to greet Andrea and Mark Peterson, the owners of the two golden retrievers; Jamie age 4 and Sherlock age 6.

"Good morning Keira. Thanks again for watching them. This trip to Paris is very important," Andrea greeted me. They were business partners who were trying to get word out for the wedding cakes they crafted from scratch. Andrea was a petite, 5'2" woman with honey blonde hair and brown eyes, while her husband stood at 6'3" with broad shoulders, dark hair and hazel eyes. They had no children apart from the dogs whom they sort of treated as such. They were humble and our first meeting involved picking out a cake for a friend's - well former friend's - wedding five years ago. They were a sweet couple and had seen my ad three weeks before that wedding, never needing to use my services until a month after; they went to travel to England for supplies for more extravagant decorations for their many delicious cakes. Now in the present, they became a regular client as their business continued to propel forward. They paid well, but it wasn't about the money for me. I loved taking care of each and every dog I watched.

"No problem. I enjoy having Jamie and Sherlock around. You said you were picking them up Saturday?" I told them, taking the leashes and walking the dogs to the couch, setting them loose once my apartment door was shut by Mark, who set down their dog bags.

"Can we pick up Sunday actually? Sunday night if possible. We'll be getting in pretty late Saturday and I have a feeling the jet lag is going to be horrendous," Andrea replied, pulling out her checkbook.

"Sunday is perfectly fine. Are you okay if I take them swimming? I'd be taking them to an indoor dog pool a few blocks from here,"

"Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea. I imagine they might enjoy that very much. If they stay until Sunday, how much more will that be?" Mark stated.

"Only 30 dollars more. Anything else I need to know about this week? Any questions about anything else?" I responded.

"30 dollars? Really? You know what, I'll give you a little more. I think 4000 should suffice," Andrea commented.

"Oh, but I only charge 2000 in most cases," I stated.

"We don't mind. You take care of them so often and so excellent that you deserve a big tip," Mark commented, smiling politely. I returned the smile and rubbed the head of Sherlock who had padded over to me and nudged the fingers of my right hand. Andrea ripped out the check and handed it to me, both owners waving goodbye to both goldens. My apartment door closed again and I turned to the pups.

"What do you say? Want to go for a walk before lunchtime?" I asked them. At this both dogs circled me jumping up to place their paws against my body.

"Okay, okay. First you two have to sit and wait so I can hook up your leashes," I told them, slipping on my sneakers. I grabbed a few poop bags, leashes and keys in the other hand before going outside for a walk. While walking, I couldn't help but wonder what Steve was up to at this very moment.

Steve's POV

Another 5 a.m. run, another training session, and another debriefing on the latest threat. That's how my day began. Not at all exciting, especially with debriefing, which wasn't even about a threat at all. It ended up being a report about the last enemy we defeated, a couple of paranormal entities, which we had to enlist Stephen Strange's help with. What followed the report was Tony discussing plans for an upcoming benefit we had to attend. As he droned on, I found myself aimlessly drawing on a piece of printer paper to stave off my boredom. _Well, at least, I'll have something to send to Keira,_ I thought, focusing on the curvature of a ball of yarn I drew. _Funny, I'm_ _letting details of her first letter influence my sketches. Weird how it happened,_ I thought, a small smile creeping on my lips.

"What do you think Cap?" Tony's voice cut into my concentration.

"About what?" I answered, not even looking up, too involved in sketching out a dog's paw.

"I thought about showing up in my birthday suit and dancing all night," he stated. My pencil froze and I glanced up to see Tony grinning in pure amusement.

"I'm only joking. The theme, Steve, would be dark tones. Not necessarily black tie but shades of gray, black, maybe even white," he stated.

"No white. If you served red wine or colorful cocktails, there would be obvious stains should you spill anything on yourself. Shades of gray? Like the movies? Isn't that a little inappropriate?" I told him, my hand itching to get back to my drawing. Snorts of laughter went around the room as my friends glanced at each other.

"No, not the movies. The benefit is supposed to be formal. I didn't want it to be black tie again," Tony answered.

"Oh, alright. What is this for? Remind me,"

"Saving the world from total destruction and as it turns out paranormal beings. We're giving back to the community as well," Tony explained.

"Of course with a huge donation on your end," Natasha commented.

"We work hard and Stark Industries is doing pretty well in the technology department,"

"Maybe Strange is right. I don't see how that ego fits in..."

I barely registered Nat's entire quip at Tony, resuming my drawing as they bickered back and forth.

"You know Nat and Wanda could be having sex on the table right in front of us and you wouldn't notice. What's got you all distracted?" Bucky asked me, getting my attention by waving a hand in front of my face.

"Nothing. I hate these kind of debriefings. They're important but I find them dull and boring. At least the ones with missions have more excitement," I responded, flipping the pencil to use the eraser, correcting a mistake I made with the dog's body.

"Nothing? Seems like it's _something_ since you've become super quiet. You must be _really_ bored if you're drawing. What is it this time? More monkeys?" Bucky stated. He leaned over to see and I immediately moved another sheet over it to block his view.

"No. It's not finished. I'd rather not let anyone see it right now," I said, causing him to furrow his brows.

"What is it for anyway?"

"No one...I mean, it's not for anything. You know how I get when I'm bored. I doodle things instead of letting sleep take over. Especially in this meeting," I stated, a slight panic coming over me at revealing my pen pal. It's not like I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want anyone to poke fun at the idea. My friends wouldn't judge but I couldn't have them deter me from the exchange anyway. Plus, I wanted someone to talk to - write in this case - about anything I felt like. I wanted to have someone to interact with that wasn't involved in my world. Although I still had a recurring though of Keira already knowing who I am, though re-reading the letter it seemed like she didn't. If she did...maybe she hadn't revealed that fact yet, afraid to drive me away when she could have me to herself. Shaking my head, I tried to shove it away from my mind. _Relax, Steve. Have some faith in this girl,_ I thought. Turning my attention to my best friend, I managed a small smile.

"Honestly it's a silly drawing. I wouldn't worry about it. I don't mean to be secretive about the beginnings of the sketch but I want to make sure it's perfect before I show anyone," I told him.

"That's understandable. That being said, are you sure nothing else is on your mind?"

"I'm sure, Buck. Thanks for your concern," I stated.

"That's a wrap everyone. On your way out of the room, grab a packet so you can review details of the benefit later this week," Tony informed us.

"This week? I thought it was next week," I commented, inwardly groaning.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have already known it's happening this week. Why the long face Cap? Afraid you can't get a date?" Tony mocked me. I frowned, standing up to approach the table where our packets lay.

"I'm not going with anyone. I forgot to purchase a suit to match the colors of this benefit. If you'll excuse me, I must go out and do so. Especially if I'm to be presentable for your taste," I remarked, almost hissing the last part. Tony and I had a different relationship, agreeing on some things, disagreeing on most. Today happened to be a day where the littlest of things could set me off. I could admit stress definitely was a factor, the only thing calming my mood being my pen pal and the eagerness of sending another letter growing in my heart. I picked up the packet, walking out in as much a calm manner as possible. I retreated to my room to place the packet on my desk before venturing out to a department store in order to pick up a suit for the benefit a few days later. After trying on a few suits and deciding on a charcoal gray suit with a tie that matched it, I chose to stop by a small jewelry store and purchased a birthday gift worthy for Keira. Unaware to me, Keira happened to be in the same area eating lunch; our paths wouldn't cross with each other on this day. I returned home to finish the small drawing of a dog playing with a ball of yarn and began constructing another letter for her.

Keira's POV

The golden retrievers and I returned from the walk tired and hungry; I also had sweat that accumulated on various parts of my body, deciding that I needed to take a final shower before meeting my friends. I set out bowls of dog food for Jamie and Sherlock before taking said shower, quickly going through the routine and drying off. I changed into a dark green, long sleeve blouse and black trousers remembering the restaurant we were going to was really nice. Not an overly expensive one you could see the elite dining in but one in which the prices were in a medium range. Pulling on a pair of heels that matched my blouse, I made sure my furry companions had water, giving them both a treat before heading out for lunch with my friends. Since the restaurant wasn't too far from my apartment, I decided to walk to it instead of taking a cab, the subway station out of the question being on the opposite side of where I needed to go. As usual, I ended up being 15 minutes early having to wait on the other three women to arrive. Thankfully, I always carried a book everywhere I went; the current read being about magic and wizards, the genre of fantasy drawing me into its fascinating world.

"Why is it whenever we meet up, you manage to have your nose in a book?" a voice interrupted my reading. The next to arrive was Charlotte Mathers with her red pixie cut, long legs, and green eyes. She enjoyed her job, which happened to be a general manager at a high end retail store. She got paid well, enough to live near Central Park in an amazing, huge, studio apartment, plus she had been born into a family that had a little more money than the average middle class. I smiled, trying not to be annoyed with her comment.

"Well Charlotte, I enjoy reading instead of having my face rooted to my phone," I answered her. Like she even heard me, her face locked onto her phone...this being a normal habit of hers.

"She never escapes from her fantastical world. How have you been Keira?" another voice stated. _Oh good. Of course, Lena would be the next to get here, _I thought. A woman with long blonde hair, a petite figure that mirrored mine and blue eyes was an accurate description of Lena Morrow. Lena had a job as a receptionist to a law firm. It was rare that she could out to lunch and we enjoyed her company whenever possible. She stayed busy exactly like Jana Elliot, who was the last to arrive. Jana was a nurse which is her schedule almost never matched Charlotte's and mine.

"I'm good Lena. I've got two dogs to watch this week which is pretty cool," I responded to the question, catching Jana's eyes as she walked in.

"Didn't you have one last week? What is it with you and babysitting dogs? It can't pay all that well," Jana greeted us.

"It pays pretty well actually. I keep getting requests from a lot of people who don't mind paying a lot. Plus, I charge 2000 for an entire week. Though for a few days it's only about 1500," I explained.

"Yeah, but you must not have enough to live anywhere nice," Lena commented.

"I live in Brooklyn. It's nice enough and save most of what I earn. Not to mention people give me tips after I watch their dogs. I even charge a little extra for training them if they need it. Sometimes I have the same dog or dogs for two weeks which gets me a lot of money," I stated.

"You're still earning money from doing book reviews right? What do they pay? 1300 per review?" Charlotte asked, looking up from her phone for the first time since she got here.

"Yes. It's more like 1500. Enough talk about my income. I'm hungry," I stated, feeling all the judgment from my friends. I loved them but there time I wondered why they bothered hanging out with me. Their comments seemed to get worse every time we met up, but I didn't want to seem like a hermit staying in my apartment, so I put up with it. They didn't bother me too much; occasionally someone would say something that rooted in me and stung a little but I never showed it until I got back to my apartment. We were seated and ordered spinach artichoke dip as an appetizer until we figured out what to have as a main course. Looking over the menu, I decided to go with a tuna poke, Lena, went with steak, Charlotte chose a salad and Jana went with a club sandwich.

"Did anyone see that advert in the bookstore downtown? An event for pen pals. Sounds ridiculous if you ask me," Charlotte said. My blood froze as Jana and Lena both nodded.

"Who would e-mail a complete stranger? What do they expect will happen? Someone falls in love with another person. Not likely," Lena replied.

"I heard it's supposed to be handwritten letters instead of e-mailing one another," I commented, nervously wringing my hands under the table.

"Oh good. Nothing like going back in time. I wonder if they had anyone sign up. Or maybe if they had any of the Avengers sign up," Lena continued, a scowl on her face.

"Maybe some might say it sounds kind of romantic. Having a connection with someone through letters of course. It doesn't have to be romance though. Some people could meet new friends," I stated. The three of them turned to glance at me; if I hadn't been judged before, then their expression certainly had judgment clearly etched out on their features.

"Did you sign up? You've always been a hopeless romantic. Sweetie, you should go out and meet someone real, not write to someone you can't even see," Jana suggested.

"No. I missed the deadline. As for meeting someone while I go out, it hasn't really worked for me," I snapped. Their eyebrows raised at the anger in my tone and decided to drop the subject. It was a quiet lunch, not much to say; I suppose my annoyance at them prevented anyone from speaking and for the first time I was happy to leave one of our outings.

Returning to my apartment, the retrievers greeted me by letting me scratch their heads, following me around while I prepared for our appointment at the dog pool. I changed into a black one piece, throwing on athletic shorts and a tank top with flip flops and leashed the dogs before exiting my home. This time, I loaded them in car and drove to midtown Manhattan, parking in the garage of the pool building, taking the elevator down to the pool. We would be the only ones there and I could eliminate the lunch from my mind as I swam around with Jamie and Sherlock. I had unleashed them and let them jump in while I pulled off my shorts and tank top, joining them immediately. We stayed there for two hours, swimming and playing, the tension I had melting away.

Packing up at the end of our session, I remembered to stop by the specialty shop that sold the Polaroid cameras for the purpose of keeping an old-fashioned theme to my letters. The shop in particular, accurately named Unique Peculiarities, allowed pets so I toted Jamie and Sherlock inside, browsing the various colors of the cameras, selecting a royal blue one and grabbing some film to prepare for my idea. I returned home and let the pups do their business before letting them loose in my apartment. I set to cleaning up and arranged my blankets in such a way to capture the coziness. I decided at the last minute to snap a picture of my bookshelves and added one of favorite books, Pride and Prejudice, for another picture. Once I got the pictures out the way, I sat down to construct another letter to Steve.

Four Days Later

Steve's POV

I spent most of the week preparing for the benefit and when it came, I still felt like something was missing, or rather someone. Maybe I was lonely and desired a companionship. Even now as I looked around at my friends, I wanted someone to hold, to kiss, to love. Most of my friends had someone; Natasha had Wanda - a surprise to all of us but we supported it - Tony had Pepper, Thor had Jane. The rest of us remained single but I couldn't help but to dream of having someone to care for. I didn't know if Keira would be the one for me. I hadn't even met the woman but still imagined what it'd be like with her.

"Can I get a beer please?" I asked the bartender, sitting down on the stools contemplating my decisions in life. I spent most days avenging the world and missed out on several opportunities to be fixed up on a date. Natasha had tried many times a few years ago but I rejected them all, set on working on missions. There was a brief relationship with Sharon Carter but it fell through pretty quickly and now I regretted not taking more chances with dating someone.

"Everything all right? You seem a bit down," Natasha's voice interrupted my thoughts as I sipped on my beer. I turned, managing a small grin.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some things,"

"Relationships you mean. What? I know you too well. Besides, I've been watching you tonight. You look at the couples and there's a hint of sadness in your eyes. Why don't you ask someone out?" she commented.

"I don't know. Sure, I'd like to date but the people I'm around are caught up in this world, avenging it and I don't want someone in the same line of work. I'd like to come home to some who can take my mind off this job. Other people see me as Captain America, not Steve Rogers. It's hard most days, seeing happiness of those around me when I can't provide it for myself,"

"Who knows? Maybe it'll happen to you one day. Don't give up hope,"

"Thanks Natasha," I told her. As the night died down, I wandered outside to get a breath of fresh air, hands in my pockets, the cool breeze of Autumn ruffling my hair. I reached the end of the drive and stopped by the mailbox. _Mailbox. We haven't checked it in the last few days,_ I thought. Keira's name flashed across my mind as I opened the metal box and pulled out a stack of mail. I rifled through it on the way back to the compound. I was back inside the building when I saw it, the letter addressed to me. I set down the other mail on the coffee table and disappeared into my room, my fingers quickly opening the thick packaging of the envelope. I sat down on my bed, unfolding the letter, three Polaroid pictures facing me. One featured a bed with a multitude of colorful knitted blankets, the thickness of the material making me want to bury my body among them. The second picture had a view of three large bookshelves filled to the brim with all sorts of books ranging from fiction to nonfiction to young adult books. At the bottom of the Polaroid she had written - in Sharpie - 'Can you tell I'm a book collector?' followed by a winking face next to the question. A smile crept onto my lips as I picked up the final picture featuring Pride and Prejudice. The the end she had written 'My all time favorite.' Putting the pictures to the side, I began reading, kicking off my shoes and lying back on the sheets.

_Steve, _

_As promised, I've sent you a picture of my cozy blankets. Don't they make you want to climb under them? They're ones for fall but there are more that I'm creating for winter. Definitely needing to stay warm, especially in this city. As a bonus, I've sent you a picture of bookshelves and one of my all time favorite book. I know, these are Polaroids but I thought it'd be kind of interesting to keep an nostalgic theme going here._

_Pride and Prejudice is one story I've falling in love with ever since the eighth grade. I love the dynamic between Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy and the love that happened to always be there. I read it every Christmas curled up in bed or on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate, or tea, in my hand. The blankets surrounding me of course. You'd think after a few years of living here, I'd be used to the cold, but I'm still a southern girl at heart and desire warmth._

_In my last letter, I realized I forgot to tell you I'm originally from North Carolina. Greensboro to be exact. When I used to live there, we had crazy weather too, one day it'd be hot as blazes, the next cool and comfortable. During the winter, we'd freeze, not used to it. My parents still live there of course, but we don't get to visit each other much. I miss them and I'll be visiting the some time next month and for Christmas, so if you get a letter from North Carolina, that'll be why._

_Currently, I'm watching two golden retrievers named Jamie and Sherlock. We went swimming earlier and as I'm write this, my hair is still a tangled, wet mess. I hope wherever you are, you're having a good day. I was until I met up with a couple friends of mine. I think I've mentioned I'm a total romantic. If not, then now you know._

_Well that makes two of us_, I thought. She already had me wanting to cozy up in that bed as well since I already viewed the picture. The only difference being I wanted to be under there with her. _It's only the second letter. Am I starting to crush on her already?_ Another thought popped up in my head as I continued reading.

_Anyway, they saw the advertisement for this event and seemed to think it ridiculous. I rather think this is unique, a great opportunity to connect. Maybe all this could be is a friendship but maybe somewhere out there it could give someone to love. Is it silly? Maybe not ideal? Perhaps, but you never know. Things could miraculously happen._

_No, it's not silly. I love the way your mind works, _ I thought. I sat up to remove my jacket and tie picking up the letter again, settling back on the pillows.

_If that wasn't bad enough, they sought out to judge me on my job. They don't think it pays well but you'd be surprised at the amount of people who request me to watch their dogs. Sometimes they also pay to have me train them. Not to mention a side job (which I forgot to mention last time) as a book reviewer. Apparently in this city, it pays well and it's a lot of fun._

_The only things that calmed me today was the pool time with the pups and knowing I could come back write to you. I wish that we have met already; I desperately need a hug at the moment. For the time being, I'll just hold the goldens close and pet them. Maybe next week will be better. It'll be my birthday after all. Nothing can go wrong on your birthday._

_Sorry for the complaining but I needed to get it off my chest and my mind. Writing and talking is the best way I know how to do just that and since I can't talk to anyone about this, writing to you seems to be my only option. It's the best option, trust me._

_Looking forward to your letter,_

_Keira_

I ran my fingers over her name, a longing in my heart starting to grow. I would've wrapped her in a hug so warm she'd never feel sad again. I sighed, getting up and placing the letter and the Polaroids in a box I set aside for this very purpose. I stripped out the rest of the suit, except for my boxers and turned off the lights in my room. I slipped into the warmth of my bed and fell into dreams of one day meeting Keira.

Keira's POV

My week with Jamie and Sherlock wasn't over yet. I spent more time sitting on the couch reading, taking them out on walks or just to their business when they needed it. We went swimming two more days and I collected the mail, letting it pile up, not checking it because I got busy training the pups a few times during the week. Today my phone rang while I sat on the couch, Sherlock in my lap, Jamie on the other end sleeping.

"Hello?" I answered, not checking the ID.

"Keira, it's Andrea. We need to stay another three days in Europe. We've been requested to head to London to check on the shop there. Are you okay to watch Jamie and Sherlock for a little longer?" Mrs. Peterson greeted me.

"Yeah, no problem. I don't have any other dogs coming until next Saturday," I told her her pushing my stack of mail over to get to my calendar. I marked down Jamie and Sherlock until the Wednesday coming up. The pile tipped over, spilling to the floor and I sighed, bending down to pick up the envelopes that fell; my hands paused when I saw the new letter from Steve.

"Great. We'll pay you when we get back. is an extra 3000 okay with you?" she commented.

"Uh huh. Sounds good. Have a safe trip," I said, ending the call and standing up. I hastily threw the other envelopes I picked up back on the kitchen counter, returning to the couch. I ripped open the envelope pulling out a sheet of notebook paper, unfolding it and started reading.

_Keira, _

_I just finished up picking out a suit for a benefit I have to attend later this week. I forgot all about it until one of my friends told me about it during a meeting today. This meeting was dull and boring, not exciting like others. In the other letter you sent, you wanted to know a favorite memory of mine. I don't have many but I always remember the one when my best friend made me ride on a roller coaster at Coney Island which made me throw up. Gross, I know, but it's the one that comes to mind first. That and the engagement of another friend of mine. He had never been happier than in that moment. Another thing about me is something we both have in common. Reading is a favorite thing I love to do. Other than drawing. Speaking of, I sent you a drawing this time. I mentioned I doodle when I'm bored. So, this took place during the meeting._

I stopped briefly to pull out the piece of paper that got stuck in the envelope. I unfolded it and smiled at the pictured of a realistic looking dog pawing around a ball of yarn. He was definitely talented, the details standing out and catching the eye. I looked back to the letter and continued to read.

_It's not much but it made me think of you. Your job sounds interesting and I'm pleased you're following your passion. Now, things I like to do for fun besides reading and drawing are going out with my friends to a bar. We tend to have a good time. I like running and going to the movies, even though I'm behind on a lot of them. I love the smell of coffee in the morning and the smell of rain whenever I go out in it. The rain is almost tranquil and I feel I can escape among those tiny droplets. You should see my mood during a thunderstorm. I'm very calm throughout it. I love watching the lightning in the dark with the curtains drawn._

_Oh, we'd definitely get along then,_ I thought, touching my free fingers to my lips.

_The description of your blankets makes me want a creation of yours. No pressure though. We're still strangers after all. Your description of yourself, however, makes me want to see that lovely face. You're beautiful, though I haven't seen you yet. If we ever get to the point where we'd want to see each other in person, I know I'd have my breath taken away. That's only my opinion though. I hope this benefit goes well. I'm not going with anyone but sometimes I get this lonely feeling. I want someone to hold and to love but I haven't found the right person yet and the people I'm around are in my line of work. I;d love to come home to someone who doesn't deal with the same things I do. I would love someone who could pull me from it, to distract me from it, if only for a few hours._

_I don't mean to sound sad but I feel as though I can tell you anything and not get judged for it or at least not pushed into anything. This a good way to open up indeed. To tell someone about things you wouldn't normally share with even your closest friends. I want to hear more from you. Your favorite movie? Your ideal date? Your ideal day? Maybe your favorite memory? Anything. Everything. I hope the drawing brought you joy today._

_Write to you soon,_

_Steve_

My smile spread wider at the words on the paper. A thought popped in my mind that very instant. The thought being that I might start to like him only not in a friendship way. Though the friendship was off to a good start, other feelings began to dance around in my heart. _Try not to fall in love with him yet. It's too early for that, _I thought to myself. I folded up the letter and the drawing, sliding them into the envelope carefully and set it aside, continuing my book well into the late night, Steve on my mind. I made a mental note to get a frame for the drawing as I got up from the couch, allowing both dogs to join me in my bedroom. I changed into pajamas and slid under the coziness of my sheets, drifting off into dreamland.


	4. The Third Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira celebrates her birthday alone. Steve sends her a gift. Feelings are beginning to bloom.

Steve’s POV

This current week, I ended up busier than I ever thought possible. More boring debriefings that ended up giving me more opportunities to doodle aimlessly a mission came up in the middle of the week, excitement swelling within me. As I battled with the team, one thought decided to pop in my head; _Keira’s birthday is on Saturday. _Not much of a thought but enough of one to distract me. I took a direct hit to my jaw, making me stumble back a few paces.

_Get it together, Rogers,_ I thought as I shook my head, stars in my vision for a few moments. I managed to push the random thought to the back burner and got to work in order to defeat our enemies. Landing a few punches on the man – humanoid – in front of me to stun it. I delivered a final blow to completely incapacitate him; the team, which consisted of Nat, Tony, Bruce, Bucky and Wanda detained the otherworldly creatures that showed up a few days ago to take us out. We got the tip from Stephen Strange, who opted to sit this battle out, figuring we could handle it on our own without assistance from him

The Avengers, I mean when I say us. I noticed Natasha shoot me a worried look and she walked over to where I stood.

“What happened earlier? You don’t usually let the enemy get one on you. Is there something on your mind?” she greeted me.

“No. You know I can’t always counter-attack hits all the time. I guess he – it – saw an opening and took it,” I answered. It wasn’t a lie; sometimes we can’t avoid hits from enemies, but I still wished the thought didn’t appear during a time when I’m trying to thwart enemy attacks on the planet. The other thing is I still didn’t want anyone to know of the correspondence to Keira. Maybe it was a bit selfish, keeping her to myself, but I wasn’t certain if anything would transpire between us.

The relationship we shared was still new. There could be a possibility we could grow tires of each other and end communication all together. I feared it. My preferred choice would be to eventually meet and maybe develop our friendship into something further.

“Are you sure? You _can_ talk to me, you know. Or Bucky. If it’s something serious we could help,” she commented.

“I appreciate it. It’s nothing. Really. Should I need your help, I’ll come running, I promise,” She nodded and the six of us returned to the jet and headed home.

Deciding to shower, I stripped out of my combat suit in the privacy of my room, starting up the shower in the bathroom; I chose not to wait for the water to warm up and quickly cleansed my body of all the sweat and dirt acquired during the short battle. This process took about 15 minutes; I stepped out, shutting off the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. Striding into the bedroom, I made a plan to send out my next letter and the gift I bought for Keira’s birthday. First, I needed to see about getting the gift wrapped; I had bought her a gold bangle bracelet with a charm of a dog on it, a German Shepherd specifically.

I didn’t know if the breed was a favorite of her, but I thought it fitting for her. I sighed, laying it out in front of me while sitting at my desk and opened the smaller bag, which contained another charm; one custom made, tiny star shaped shield. I mentally debated about attaching it to the bracelet; _Did I want to reveal my alter identity now? How would she take it? Does she already know?_ The final question lingered in my head, something I hadn’t thought about since the first letter. The second letter had only intensified the idea that she had no clue who I really am, but I still wondered if she was hiding that fact away from me.

_Stop it. Trust your instincts. Keira doesn’t know you’re Captain America, _I thought. Sliding the star shield back in the silk bag I kept it in, I placed it back in the secret box and closed the drawer. Opening another drawer on the left side of my desk, I pulled out a small roll of wrapping paper and the jewelry box I had purchased in the shop the same day I got my suit. I carefully wrapped the gift and set it aside to start penning my next letter to Keira.

My plans to drop off the letter and the gift were delayed by another meeting, which lasted around two hours, putting the time past when most post offices closed for the day. Not only that, but everyone wanted to go out for drinks and dinner and by the time we returned home, I had completely exhausted myself, going to bed once we returned from our outing.

Keira’s POV

My week started how it always began; with a client and dogs. Well, dog in this case. Instead of the usual week with two dogs, this time it happened to be one and only for three days, the remaining four, I’d spend alone, the excepting being my birthday on Saturday; or so I thought. The client this time – Clyde Andrews; the dog, a black lab named Landon. He arrived at 11 a.m. instead of the usual 10 a.m. and appeared to be in a hurry, dropping off Landon and shoving a check in my hand before turning on his heel towards the exit. The price for watching Landon – 2000 dollars. Not bad, though it was 500 more than my asking price.

“What shall we do today? Be couch potatoes? Go swimming? Sleep? Hmm…couch potatoes, you say? Sounds good to me,” I asked aloud, noting the excitement of Landon at the words ‘couch potatoes’. I closed the door to my apartment, unleashing him and we headed for the large couch in the living room. I queued up Netflix and most of the day was spent watching and re-watching romantic comedies; we ate lunch and dinner during breaks of taking Landon out and a random nap that took place around 3 p.m. Around midnight, we retired for the night, disappointment awaiting me tomorrow evening.

A cold nose nudged me around 8 a.m. followed by a whine alerting me to the presence of Landon. I rolled over to meet two dark brown eyes staring at me and a tongue, which Landon decided to lick me with.

“Ugh! Alright, I’m getting up. Then we will be going back to sleep when get back inside okay?” I stated, shifting out from under the warm sheets. Landon ran around in circles while I pulled on a thick sweatshirt and my tennis shoes over the fuzzy socks I wore to bed. At my door, I leashed him, and we walked out in the chilly air of New York. I walked him around for a few minutes, returning to the warmth of the apartment once he did his business. My request of going back to sleep was fulfilled when Landon hopped onto the bed, curling up near me when I slid under the covers.

I awoke a few hours later, lunchtime fast approaching; I made a sandwich, feeding Landon a cup of dog food while we watched a baking show on Netflix. Cleaning up, I decided to head to grocery store to pick up something to cook for dinner as well as a few other items for the next couple of days. As I unloaded the bags, my phone rang; the caller ID shown as my mom. I answered it, putting away cans of beans in the pantry for chili Friday night.

“Hey, Mom. Are you and Dad still planning on coming up Saturday?” I greeted her.

“That’s why I’m calling. Unfortunately, work has caught up to us and we no longer have enough time to see you,” she answered. My fingers paused on the next can of chili beans, my heart dropping to my stomach.

“Oh,” I managed, struggling to keep sadness out of my voice.

“We’re sorry. Maybe we can do something next weekend? Next Sunday perhaps?”

“No, I understand. Next Sunday is fine with me,”

“Okay. Love you honey,”

“Love you too, Mom,” I hung up and resumed putting way the rest of the groceries. So, my parents couldn’t make it. Well, at least I’d still have my friends. Right?

Steve’s POV  
Wednesday came around and I panicked some trying to get Keira’s package to her. Though I tried not showing it during the dull meeting that went on in the morning. Tried is the keyword here. I drummed my fingers on the table, my foot tapping continuously underneath as my patience weakened each minute passing by as Tony continued talking. Finally, after two hours of endless babble, Tony wrapped things up, ending my torment, my impatience.

Bolting from my seat, I headed out of the conference room and grabbed the package from my room and almost sprinted to the entrance.

“Steve? Everything okay?” Bruce asked as I passed him in the lounge.

“Yeah, fine. Excuse me,” I answered, leaving the compound and entering the garage to ride my motorcycle into town to drop off my gift to Keira.

At the post office, a line delayed me even more, going slower than I imagined and I prayed that I’d get the gift out in time for her birthday. Once it got to be my turn, I got everything set up and handed off both the letter and jewelry box to be placed in a medium box that would ship out today.

“It’ll get there Saturday afternoon. Is that alright?” the female clerk asked. Relief flooded through me as I nodded, paying and hoped Keira would like her birthday present.

Keira’s POV – Saturday

Landon left Thursday night, leaving me to busy myself with other tasks like paying bills and going for walks. It wasn’t like I got too busy, but the depression I felt with my parents not coming up started to grab at my thoughts, squeezing them relentlessly.

I hadn’t even bothered to go through the mail or write to Steve. Believe me, I wanted to write to him, but I didn’t want to burden him with more complaints. The only thing keeping me from curling up with blankets and breaking down was the thought my friends were still coming out with me tonight. At the moment, I let my emotions out in the form of cleaning around my apartment. Imagine my excitement at the sound of a ping coming my phone; The message was from Charlotte.

‘Can’t come out tonight. Tasked with closing,’ My excitement deflated like a balloon, but I still had hope. It quickly disappeared when the next two messages from Lena and Jana followed, which both read ‘Can’t come out,’ Jana, being a nurse, got called in for a shift at the hospital. Lena, however, decided to go out on a date with a guy she met at work. The balloon of hope popped with a loud bang, leaving a huge mess in its wake. I shut off the vacuum and packed it up in the closet, coming to a final decision about plans for the night.

One thing I hate is when people cancel plans at the last minute, but this moment hit me hard, emotions running around in my head like a chicken with its head cut off. The disappointment surged through my veins, tears threatening to pour of my eye sockets like waterfalls. _Pull it together. Don’t let it affect you,_ I thought to myself, sniffing up the snot wanting to drip out of my nose.

Changing into clothes I deemed appropriate for the store, I went out and picked up a bottle of red wine, a large cake, and ingredients for spaghetti, returning home to spend my birthday alone. While feasting, I allowed my emotions to stew, building them up more as I stored leftovers in the fridge and cleaned up. Somehow, I ended up standing in my living room staring at the cake on the coffee table. Releasing a deep sigh, I ventured to my room to grab my portable Bluetooth speaker, turning it on and placing it next to the cake.

I found a song – fast-paced, something I could dance to – and expelled everything I felt; anger, sadness, loneliness and poured another glass of wine. Someone, meaning me, was getting drunk tonight. I planned on having my cake as well.

Sunday Morning

An alarm I forgot I set woke me; the blaring sound did nothing for the terrible headache I had.

“Oh, damn,” I grumbled, images of what happened last night returning to mind. Hangovers never looked good on me. Groaning, I shut off the alarm and got out of bed. _Bed. When did I get in the bed? Oh great, it was one of those black-out drunk nights, _I thought. Stumbled is more like what I did, and I clung to the nightstand, regaining my balance and attempted to head to the bathroom. My feet collided with a box sitting nearby and I nearly fell but managed to right myself.

Thankfully, I made it there before I heaved up chunks of cake, last night’s wine and the meal I ate before losing control. Nausea passed and I sat on the cold tile floor for a few minutes, not moving until certain round two wouldn’t rear its head. Standing up, I filled up a small paper cup of water and took two Advil from the container I kept in my medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Making my way back into the bedroom, I leaned down to see what I kicked, discovering the package I overlooked when checking the mail Saturday afternoon. I gasped when I noticed the name on the shipping label. Opening the box with scissors found on my nightstand from a knitting project a few nights ago, I emptied the contents onto my lap.

The letter I expected, the small box I had not, so I unsealed the envelope first, excited to read Steve’s words.

_ **Keira,**_

** _Happy birthday! I’m technically writing this a few days before the actual day, but I hope you’re not reading it on the very day. Your last letter warmed my heart and I love the Polaroids you sent._ **

** _ They immediately brought a smile to my lips. The blankets are gorgeous and appeared to give me a sense of coziness without even being there. All I wanted to do was to bury myself underneath them and read a book. The bookshelves are impressive with the amount you’ve managed to fill them with. They gave me a thrill finding out you’re a book lover as well._ **

** _ Anyway, back to your birthday and the gift I’ve sent along with this letter. I hope you’re having a good one, celebrating with your friends and family. Maybe you’re down in North Carolina with them or perhaps they came to New York._ **

“They left me alone, actually,” I mumbled, stretching out on my stomach, my feet hanging in the air. I palmed the wrapped box, sliding a digit under the paper and tape, removing the paper entirely. I uncapped the box, tears brimming in my eyes at the item inside, continuing reading the letter.

_ **In the box you will find a golden bracelet with a German Shepherd charm (it was the only one the jewelry shop had) on it. It’s nothing much, but it made me think of you. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to wear it of course.**_

** _ As to the other matter, please don’t be afraid to write about anything to me. I don’t mind. Complain to me. Rant to me. Release anything that’s on your mind. This isn’t silly, it’s romantic, even fun. I happen to think it could bring two strangers together in a way no one could ever begin to understand._ **

** **

** _ Forgive me. I’m also a romantic at heart and if this pen pal event brings love to two people, it would give me absolute joy. It may not be us but at least I’ve got this new friendship with you. I hope I’m not out of line when I tell you your friends seem jealous. Of you, of this. There’s a possibility they’re missing out on something great, something exciting, something…new. They also might even seek out fault in others to feel better about their own selves._ **

_ **I’d like to suggest a book recommendation. You can choose to read it or not. You may like it depending on if you love horror novels or Halloween. The Haunting of Hill House. I don’t want to give you the synopsis, afraid I’ll give away too much. I’m hoping the name alone will make you curious.**_

** _ I’m glad I can bring you comfort and a sense of calm. I have to admit I’m always expecting another letter from you. I keep checking the mailbox for your words, to hear more about you and your life. I feel a need to read your words, to see your exquisite mind on paper. You bring me a sense of comfort I’ve not experienced in a while. I find I’m able to relax more when reading your letters._ **

** _ Happy birthday once more._ **

** _Patiently waiting for you,_ **

** _Steve_ **

Tears of joy poured from eyes as I finished reading the letter, my fingers toying with the bracelet. I folded up the sheets of paper, sticking them carefully back in the envelope. Picking up the bangle, I adjusted it for my wrist, the cool metal resting on the inside of it. _He remembered my birthday_, I thought. I knew I had told him in the last letter about it, but I didn’t tell him the date. Perhaps he had figured the date out given the timing of it being sent out. I didn’t expect Steve to send me anything for it though.

Smiling, I got up and decided to grab a burger to help cure this hangover; leftovers be damned, greasy food is the way to go. I had also made the decision to bring along the notebook I’d been using to write to Steve and began constructing a ‘thank you’ for the gift along with some other things that were on my mind.

After lunch and finishing up my own letter, I made a stop at a blue postal box since I knew the post offices weren’t open on Sundays. Returning to the apartment, I pulled out the cake I somehow managed to put in the fridge despite having a “fun” night. I cut a slice of it and put it on a paper plate, sitting down to watch TV as I ate. While eating, my thoughts drifted to Steve and I began to think I was starting to crush on the man behind the words.

Three Days Later

Steve’s POV  
“Steve! You’ve got a letter! Steve! Where are you?” Natasha called out. Currently, I was in the training room building up strength and releasing some pent-up energy; boxing with the punching bag helped clear up thoughts when I felt I couldn’t talk to anyone. I chose not to send Keira another letter, though I wanted to; I patiently waited for her new one, which might have been in Natasha’s hands at this very moment.

_Natasha. Oh no, _I thought, half running, half walking out to the lounge to get the letter. _Please, don’t open it, _I pleaded silently, rounding the corner where I met the red head standing by the couches.

“Oh, there you are. Here’s your letter. I thought it might be important,” she greeted me, handing the unsealed letter to me.

“Thank you. I’ll be in my room is you need me,” I told her, clutching the letter in my hands. I turned, expecting no response from Nat…until she spoke, shattering hope of no comments about it.

“Who’s Keira, Steve?” I froze, realizing I needed to give an answer.

“No one. A new acquaintance, maybe,” I stated, trying not to wince at the words that escaped my mouth. Keira meant more to me than I thought; I didn’t really want my friends to find out about her yet. I needed more time to write to her and eventually meet her to decide if and when I’d like her to meet them all. _No need to give any more information than what I’ve already provided. _ I refused to meet Nat’s gaze, knowing she’d have an eyebrow raised, questionable doubt at the answer.

If I met her gaze, I’d spill everything, and I wanted this relationship to be a secret for now; until I felt ready to tell them.

“If you say so,” she responded, letting the subject go without pressing me further. I released a sigh and ventured to the seclusion of my chambers, locking the door restricting any others to barge in if they needed something. They would have to knock to get my attention. I unsealed the envelope, sitting on my bed and started reading.

** _Steve,_**

** _Thank you for the gift. It’s lovely and it’ll now become something I’ll be wearing all of the time. I can’t believe you remembered my birthday but I’m glad you did. It brought me joy and tears. Don’t be worried. They were tears of joy. As to how I spent it. Well, I spent it alone._ **

** **

** _ It wasn’t too bad though. My friends forgot about it, going out or working additional shifts instead. My parents got caught up in work and couldn’t come up. I understood, of course, but it didn’t make me feel any happier. I let my emotions build up and then proceeded to get drunk and dance around the apartment. That’s what happens when you get a bottle of wine and cake. It’s didn’t really help matters because now I’m suffering from a hangover._ **

** _ I resolved it by going out for a burger with French fries and a fried egg squeezed in the bun. Not the fries, just the egg. The fries were on the side. I’m thinking about returning home to have cake and veg out on the couch watching movies. At lease my parents planned to visit next Sunday, but I haven’t gotten words from my friends. It’s fine, nothing to really worry or stress out about. I didn’t know what to expect from my outburst at the luncheon with them the other day._ **

_She spent her birthday alone. I wish I could’ve been there to celebrate with her, _I thought, a twinge of sadness hitting me as I read those words. My friends managed to remember my birthday and there was always a party thrown by Tony or sometimes a quiet dinner arranged with our small group.

_ **The only thing is I wished we had already met. Maybe we could have done something between the two of us. Thank you for allowing me to tell you anything I want. It’s been a long time since I felt I could be myself. Most times I mask my true self from others afraid of what they’d think of me. Writing to you frees me from the cage I’m trapped in. It allows me to express myself in ways I never thought possible.**_

** _ I’ll have to check out that book recommendation. You’re right, the name alone sounds intriguing enough for me to pick up and read. Fall is the perfect time to delve into something creepy. Per your request for a creation of mine, I don’t mind making one for you. I make ones for strangers sometimes. Of course, I don’t think ‘strangers’ applies to us anymore. I think we’re beginning to become friends. In your next letter send me your favorite colors and I’ll get to working on it then._ **

** _Here’s a list of favorites since you kindly asked:_ **

** _Movie – The Longest Ride, but I also love Hereditary, which is horror movie (my favorite genre)_ **

** _Season – Fall because sweater weather, boot season. More importantly, the beautiful scenery as the leaves change colors._ **

** _Color – Green, especially dark green. It looks really pretty on me._ **

** _Musical – RENT. The music, the story, everything. Highly recommend if you haven’t seen it._ **

** **

** _Ideal date? A dinner and a movie maybe, however, I’m also the type that would enjoy a day trip to the beach and spend time in the sun._ **

** **

** _Ideal day? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate. Bundled up with a book. Rainy day. Some furry companions to keep me company or someone to cuddle with. Maybe you – sorry. You’ve been on my mind today. We still don’t know too much about each other and haven’t met. Silly me._ **

My breath hitched at the comment about me. _No, no. She’s right. You hardly know each other. Be happy with the friendship,_ I thought. It didn’t stop me from wondering what it’d be like to…

_ ** Memory? A beach trip where my parents and I did nothing for a week except swim and read. Relaxing for a while. We took the dog (I used to live with them and technically had a pet German Shepherd. I don’t have a pet of my own here) and he swam in the pool, enjoying life. Newt is his name. He’s 7 now. That’s the first. The second is…receiving your first letter.**_

** **

** _Music – Country, Pop. I’m not too picky. I’m not a fan of rap._ **

** **

** _This is all I can think of at the moment. I might slip in some more in the next letters or so. We’ll see. In need of a hug still. Provide me comfort instead?_ **

** _Keira_ **

A wide, goofy grin spread across my lips. I found out more about her and the longing flared up, hot in my chest. I tried to smother it, not wanting to fall for her this fast. The problem is once she awakened it with her words, there was no way to stop its burning. I folded up the paper and stored it away from prying eyes, unlocking my door. I exited my room to join my friends for lunch. _How could it be possible for me to feel this way in a short amount of time? _The other question lingering in my thoughts had me pondering if I should let these feelings consume me entirely.


	5. The Fourth Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth letters. Storms are Steve and Keira's favorite things to watch. They are both watching it at the same time. Keira has a run in with Natasha at the store.

Keira’s POV

Weeks passed too quickly. My parents came up the weekend after my birthday and we had a fun time eating sushi and talking. Of course, they asked how my love life was doing and I noticed disappointment cross their features when I said I wasn’t seeing anybody. Not yet anyway.

‘I’m not getting any younger. You need to find someone soon so I can have grand-children,’ Mom had told me that night.

‘Mom. I thought you’re too young for them,’ I stated.

‘But honey, don’t you want someone to spend the rest of your life with? Start a family?’ she argued. _You have no idea how much I want that. Maybe I’ve found that one person. Steve, _I thought.

‘Mom. Please,”

‘She’s right. You’ve been in New York for two years. Surely, you’ve found people to go out with?’ my dad chimed in.

“Dad? Not you too. I’ll find someone when I’m ready. I’ve been too busy with work,’

‘I don’t think watching dogs keeps you _that_ busy. What about your friends? Can’t they set you up with someone?’ Dad stated. There it was, the disappointment of what I did for a living. I could’ve told them about Steve and the letters, but I knew I’d get the same reaction as my friends.

‘I don’t want to talk about this anymore. If that’s all, then I’ll see you for Thanksgiving. Love you. Bye,’ I had stated. It had been all they wanted, leaving me alone in the apartment once they left. That night I had cried myself to sleep, clutching the framed picture of the doodle Steve had sent me.

After the discussion took place, I stayed busy watching dogs, the furry companions bringing me comfort. Too bad Steve couldn’t bring me comfort by being here with me. I could write to him, but it wouldn’t be the same as letting him hold me as the pain drifted away. I got to enjoy the company of Jamie and Sherlock, my favorite of the regular clients I had. Don’t get me wrong. I loved all dogs, but something about the goldens made me happier and comforted in a way that no other dog could.

You’re probably wondering about my friends and if I hung out with them. The answer is, I did, at a special event at the hospital where Jana worked. I wore a long silver dress with skinny straps and silver heels to match. I thought it’d be a great night until Jana had tried to set me up with someone. I say tried because it didn’t go well. She brought him over and he immediately struck me as someone who was only interested in sex and himself.

In the brief conversation we had, he had told me his name – David Clayton – and quickly dismissed the idea of reading, claiming it was a waste of time and ‘who would want to spend their time reading when they could fuck?’ Yeah, those exact words. He proceeded to hit on me after that lovely sentence and grabbed my ass thinking he was charming me into sleeping with him that night.

My reaction? Removing his hand and stomping on his foot, slapping him across the face, to which he called me ‘bitch’ causing me to walk away.

“Keira! What the hell? I thought you two might hit it off. If it’s about the reading-,” Jana shouted at me. I didn’t expect her to be mad about it, which only made me furious.

“No, I can deal with someone who doesn’t read or doesn’t like reading but he’s dismissed it altogether. He doesn’t think anyone should read saying it’s a waste of time. By the way he’s only interested in having sex. If he wasn’t then he would have hit on me straight away or grabbed my ass. Jana, you have poor taste in men when it comes to setting me up with someone. I don’t need or want your help. I’m going home,” I snapped.

Turning on my heel, I strode out to the lobby, grabbed my thick red trench coat I always wore during the colder November days and walked into the chilly New York night air. Normally, I would’ve taken a cab back to my apartment, but I wanted to walk, not caring if my feet bled from the heels. I needed to breathe; my heart hurt, and I wanted someone to hold me and make the excruciating pain go away. Not just anyone. I wanted Steve. I wasn’t aware he happened to be at the same hospital in an undercover mission or that a friend of his would investigate me.

Now on this present day, I had no dogs to take care of due to the oncoming storm in a few hours. To prepare, I decided to head to the local grocery store to get supplies; bread, peanut butter, batteries, two flashlights, water, matches, candles, and a couple of lighters in case the power went out. I even decided to pick up several bags of chips as snack if I wanted one. The store was packed, and I patiently waited while checking out, eagerly waiting to get back home to start reading.

Thanks to Steve, I had picked up a copy of The Haunting of Hill House and the storm provided the perfect day to devour it.

“Can you believe this weather has people all in a frenzy?” A voice asked me. I turned to find a woman behind me with long, auburn red hair and green eyes.

“Yeah, though I’d think they’d be a little more relaxed. Especially after what happened with that alien attack a couple of years ago. Still, it doesn’t surprise me. Back in my hometown, people went crazy whether it stormed bad or snowed,” I answered.

“You’re not from New York?” She asked.

“No. I’ve been here for two years. I’m from North Carolina. You know what I don’t understand?”

“What’s that?”

“Why people buy bread and milk? I mean, sure bread is fine if you want sandwiches. But milk? What are they going to do with it besides drink it? Are people going to make soppy milk bread sandwiches?” This got her laughing and she shrugged, a section of hair falling on her shoulder.

“Maybe. I’m Natasha. You look like you’ve got the essentials. No perishables. Smart. I’d eat peanut butter sandwiches too,” She told me, gesturing to my basket.

“I try. I love storms. I like to watch the lightning in the dark. They’re sort of tranquil to me. I’m Keira by the way,”

“Nice to meet you. Tranquil? A storm?” She asked.

“I know. Ironic isn’t it? Tranquil with all that chaos? They’re beautiful, though. Even if they cause destruction,”

“You sound like a friend of mine. Look, you’re next. Be careful getting home,” She told me. I placed my basket down on the cashier’s shelf and walked up to the counter to pay once everything got rang up.

“What friend? I…oh, she’s gone,” I stated, turning back and finding that Natasha had disappeared.

“Okay then. She seems nice,” I muttered. For someone I just met, she and I appeared to get along great. We had a better conversation than my usual friends, I’ll tell you that. Grabbing my purchases, I walked back to my apartment and unloaded them; I set up candles in the living room and the bedroom, not lighting them unless I had to. I placed the peanut butter and bread next to each other and kept one flashlight in the living room and the other in my bedroom.

The case of water I kept near the fridge in case of an emergency and the matches I stuffed in the utensil drawer. I also shoved the bags of chips in the pantry for later. Satisfied with everything, I sat down to read.

At the first crack of thunder, I looked up from my book and checked the time. 5 p.m. Perfect timing. I marked my place in the book and fixed a cold cut sandwich – ham and cheese with mayonnaise and added pepperoni – before the power went out or if the power went out in this case. As I ate, carrying the sandwich with me, I opened the curtains to my windows to watch. It was dark, the ending of Daylight Savings Time, making it get darker earlier.

Lightning flashed and another crack of thunder sounded, bringing a smile to my lips. I stood at the window in the living room, enjoying the storm and chewing on my sandwich. Around the fifth lightning strike, the power flickered, and I grabbed the flashlight did it, shrouding me in darkness, the calming night beginning.

Steve’s POV

Astonished by the time that passed by, I managed to stay busy. Missions and meetings took over my days and left me without time to write to Keira. I hoped things had cheered up for her after her birthday. I secretly hoped I had been the main cause for it with my gift and words.

Thankfully, Natasha hadn’t pestered me about her, but I feared what it might mean since she hadn’t. She could easily be conducting her own under my nose. I tried not to worry about it and focused on the tasks given to us. After all, there was the gala we had been sent to, undercover to watch a target who wanted to cause trouble.

It took place at a hospital and we dressed out best, mingling among the crowd as normal people. I found it ironic that this gala was taking place at the same hospital where Strange used to work but decided not to bring Bucky in case it opened up some wounds with what was happening. As I was mingling, a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes approached me.

“Hello, handsome. I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Jana Elliot. What brings you to this event?” she greeted me.

“Security,” I answered and continued surveying the crowd.

“Security, huh? Maybe we should go back to my place and you can secure my bedroom. What do you say?”

“No thanks, Ma’am. I’m very busy. I don’t have a lot of time to spare,” I commented. Jana was pretty, sure but my heart began to yearn for someone else. Keira.

“I-,”

“Bitch!” Some guy shouted, cutting her off. I turned towards the sound but only saw the head of a guy bending down to cradle his foot, too many people blocking my view of the source of his distress.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Excuse me,” Jana stated, and she took off across the room.

“Did you turn down someone?” Sam’s voice came over the ear comm.

“We’re not here to flirt. We’ve got to this job done. Does anybody have an eye on our target?” I ordered.

“She was cute. Steve, you really need a girlfriend, or at least-,”

“Natasha, not now. We’re not discussing my love life in the middle of the mission,”

“Fine. I believe he was the one shouting. Some woman crushed his foot and slapped him. Serves him right. He grabbed her ass,” Nat stated. _Oh great. Another asshole,_ I thought.

“Keep your eyes on him. Nab him if you get a chance,” I ordered. About an hour later, we had him cornered and arrested for trying to run a scheme for an organization that was once close to HYDRA. He wanted to get it started again and we put an end to it before he could even try. Back on the jet, I got questioned more about my social life.

“Seriously, when are you going to date? You need someone to love again,” Nat stated.

“I’m not ready for a relationship,”

“Bullshit. I know you’re ready when you look at the couples around you. You even look at Wanda and me with a longing to be with someone. You’ve got to put yourself out there. What about the new acquaintance of yours?” Nat stated, leaning over to whisper the last part. _So, she didn’t want anyone to know it either, _I thought. I shrugged and withdrew from the conversation. A common thing I did when I wanted the discussion to end.

At the present time, we were getting prepared for the storm rolling in. Naturally, everyone thought it was Thor’s doing but he laid no claim to it.

“Are you sure? Maybe you’re still angry at me for pulling that prank,” Loki stated, grabbing his book and plopping down on one of the couches in the lounge.

“I’m sure. It’s a normal storm. I have nothing to do with it. Steve, where’s Natasha?” Thor answered, turning his attention on me.

“She went out to grab a few things before the storm hits,” I commented. She had been gone a half hour, coming back with nothing in hand, confusing me.

“I thought you needed some supplies,” I stated, gesturing to her empty hands.

“I have everything I need here. I did meet someone interesting at the store though. You’re in trouble Steve. She’s lovely,” She told me, her lips twisting in a knowing smile. I frowned and pulled her aside into another room, so no one could hear us.

“Natasha, you didn’t do what I think you did? Please tell me, you’re not investigating Keira?”

“Don’t worry. I’m only seeing what she’s like. Maybe see if she’s got any dark secrets,”

“No, don’t do that. I don’t need to do this. If you’re trying to deter me from writing to her, please stop. Stop this now, Natasha,” I snapped at her.

“Steve, really? You don’t want to find out more about her before you meet her. I’m not trying to deter you. I’m just making sure she’s someone you really-,”

“I should be able to decide that for myself. I don’t need you investigating her because she’s some threat. She’s not. I don’t get that from her. Stop investigating,” I argued. She looked shocked at my tone and I walked past her to my room. I was angry she had decided to dig around in Keira’s life. I should’ve known she’d do it ever since she had discovered my secret pen pal. I wanted to be the one who got to know her on my own, in my own time.

Around 5, the first crack of thunder sounded, and I clambered off my bed to draw back the curtains to watch, despite the lights still on in my room. It was only a matter of time before the power went out and I patiently waited when it did. The seventh flash shut things off and I grabbed a flashlight, exiting my room to grab a bottle of water and fixed a peanut butter sandwich to eat, returning to the silence of my room.

I sat watching the storm, a calmness sweeping over me. I hoped Keira was watching with me, wherever she was. Finishing my sandwich, I moved to the windowsill, watching the rain patter against the glass, illuminated by the lightning when it flashed. I sighed, wrapping my arms over my knees, thinking about her. What was she doing while watching the storm? Or if she wasn’t watching, what was she doing instead? Could she be wrapped up in blankets reading?

All these thoughts were enough to motivate me to pen a letter to her. I climbed off and went downstairs to find candles and matches. While rummaging around in the drawers, I heard someone approach me.

“Steve. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry, but you’ve been keeping this girl a secret for a while. I didn’t know what else to do. Maybe you thought by keeping her secret, we wouldn’t look into her. She could’ve have been someone who writes to you to get to us. I needed to find out. Turns out she’s harmless and I like her,” Nat’s voice told me.

“It’s fine. I still wish you hadn’t staged a run-in with her though. Before I’ve had a chance to meet her. I don’t believe Keira’s a threat. I just…I don’t know. I feel different every time I get a letter from her. Seeing her words on paper, it brings me joy. I…”

“My god. You’re starting to fall for her. After only a few letters. Will you ever ask Keira to meet you? If so, when?”

“I want to. You don’t know how much I want to. I’m not sure when would be best to meet her. Maybe after the holidays. Start a new year with her. Maybe fate will bring us together earlier. I’m honestly not sure. It scares me. I’m worried that she’ll treat me different when she finds out I’m Captain America,”

“You’ll have to trust that she won’t. She’s writing to Steve Rogers, not Captain America. She’ll see past the hero and see you because you’re being yourself. I’m sure everything will work out the way it’s supposed to,” Natasha reassured me, giving me a hug.

“Is she…when you saw her…was she…?” I said, stumbling for words. I wanted to know if she was truly beautiful, if she had the same beauty I imagined, despite my heart telling me so.

“She’s lovely. Funny and sweet. At least, that’s what I got from our short conversation. I think you’re in trouble with this girl. You’re in danger of falling in love with her. Especially once you’ve met,” I nodded and retreated to my room to write my next letter.

Keira’s POV

As I watched the storm, I wondered if Steve was somewhere watching as well. I had lit up the candles and started reading as well. The book was creepy indeed, sending chills down my spine. It drew you in and I finished it with a shaky sigh, dreading to go to sleep.

The storm had a way of keeping me invested in watching it for hours, forcing me to stay wide awake until it ended. Since I was already up and alert, I decided to pen the next letter, throwing in details of the last few days, wincing when I knew I was sending him more rants. I kept them in, wanting to get it off my chest. I asked about the storm in case he had been watching it with me, two souls connected in a magical way.

Being silly, I took a few Polaroids of myself and slid them in the envelope, only to pull them back out. _Should I let him see me now? Should I send him these?_ I thought. Deciding against it, I shoved the pictures away before taking a picture of the framed doodle on my desk, telling him I kept it there, drawing inspiration from it. I placed the letter on my nightstand planning on sending it out in the morning and went to sleep dreaming of us sitting together watching a magnificent storm.

Three Days Later

Nothing exciting happened after the storm, work returning back to normal as I had picked up another dog for a few days. A German Shepherd named Frank, who liked going for walks and playing ball in Central Park. I wrote up the review for Hill House and waited for the day I’d get a letter from Steve.

Today happened to be the day when I opened my mailbox and saw his letter sitting on top. Running upstairs, I sprinted into my apartment and stretched out on my couch to begin reading.

** _Keira,_**

** _ How have you been? I wonder if you’ve been as busy as I have. More meetings and events have kept me from taking a break. I even attended a gala as part of work and got approached by some girl who attempted to flirt with me. You know what’s interesting? The whole time I thought about you. My friends teased me about it for the rest of the night when they saw me turn her down. They’ve been pestering me about my love life lately, wanting me to start dating again. They’ve even gone so far as to trying to set me up on dates, which I’ve refused to go on._ **

** _ I need a deeper connection with people to date them. This connection with you, though we’ve only been communicating through letters, makes me feel things and the more I write to you the more connected I seem to be getting to you. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time. Not until these letters from you came._ **

**_You too huh? Something we can both relate to, _I thought. I smiled at the confession a feeling connected to me. Truth be told, I felt connected to him even if we hadn’t met.**

** _ You’ve been occupying my mind and I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. I have an image in my head of what you look like and I think you’re absolutely beautiful. I know you’ll be perfect when we meet for the first time. I’m sorry to hear you spent your birthday alone. I hope you got some joy out if though. Even if you did dance around and drink wine. I hope I brought you some as well. I’m pleased you love your gift. I wasn’t sure if you would. People are picky about what they like. I should know, my friends can be like that sometimes._ **

** **

** _ To your request of my favorite colors for a blanket, I like blue, like the sky and green. If you can find a shade that matches the color of your eyes, then that’s what I’d love. If you need an additional color, you’re welcome to include a crimson if you’d like._ **

** _ In other matters, did you watch the storm tonight? Maybe we were watching it together. It was quite calming. Tranquil, almost. I wanted you beside me in my arms. Keira, I think…I believe I’m…_ **

I sat up reading the next line, my heart hammering in my chest. Could he be developing feelings for me? Like I was for him?

_ ** I find I’m having difficulty writing the next sentence. Please forgive me if it crosses a line. Here goes. I believe I’m starting to fall for you. I’m aware we haven’t been corresponding for very long, but I don’t know how else to describe how I’m feeling. Every time I receive a letter, I can’t help but smile and be excited by what you’ve written. I’d love to meet you sometime. Maybe after the holidays, if that’s alright with you? Perhaps fate might bring us together before then. **_

** **

** _ Again, sorry if it crosses a line. I just needed to tell you before it’s too late. You don’t have to answer yet or at all if you don’t want to._ **

** _ Here’s a list of some of my favorites to bring this off the subject if I’ve made it awkward or weird._ **

“You’re not crossing any lines. You’d be surprised about I how I feel about you,” I stated, dropping one hand to scratch the ears of Frank.

**_Movie – Currently, it’s The Goonies. It’s funny and full of adventure. A great watch._**

** **

** _ Music – Anything soft, laid back. Classical. You said you love Country. Tell me some I should be listening to._ **

** **

** _ Book: The Shining by Stephen King. It messed with my head a little more than I’d like. Very spooky. Very psychological._ **

** _I already gave you my favorite colors earlier. I don’t have any musicals I love either. I plan on watching Rent and any others you think I might be interested in._ **

** **

** _ Season: Winter. I love snow and sitting by the fire with a book or movie. Maybe cuddling with you. There I go again. Sorry._ **

** **

** _ Ideal date? Dinner and a movie. Old-fashioned, but it’s still romantic to me. Second idea? Coney Island, maybe._ **

** **

** _ Ideal day? Like yours. Rainy day. Sleeping in. Buried in blankets, a book. Someone to cuddle with. Someone to kiss._ **

** **

** _ Hoping you’ll write to me after my confession. Patiently waiting for you,_ **

** _Steve_ **

I smiled, my lips stretching as far as they could. More tears of joy filled my eyes. I thought about crafting another letter but waited. He didn’t need to get two letters at nearly the same time. Plus, I needed time to think about his request of meeting.

If we did, then maybe after the holidays would be best. It’d give us a start of a new year, new beginnings. But what happens if we met and didn’t like each other? It could happen…

_No, don’t do that to yourself. You already like each other on paper. You’re being yourself. I’m sure he is too, _I thought. Besides, we could get to know each other more after we met.

Still, I chose to wait until the next week to write to him with my answer. Instead, I went out and picked up the colors of yarn to begin creating his gift, his blanket. A perfect gift for Christmas.

Steve’s POV

Not risking anyone else finding out about the letters, I waited by the mailbox close to the time it’d be delivered each day. I was sure she had sent one the same time I had. The only difference being it wouldn’t contain her answer to my request. A good thing if she needed time think things over.

Today, I stood by the mailbox, pacing until the truck arrived, the mailman stuffing the box full of letters or bills and driving off. I grabbed the medium stack, going through each piece until I found the one, I was looking for.

I threw the other pieces of mail on the kitchen counter and found somewhere quiet to read Keira’s new letter.

** _ Steve,_ **

** _ I have a lot to tell you. I debated on whether or not to say anything for fear that you only read complaints or rants, but I don’t know who else to turn to._ **

** _ First, my parents visited me, and we were having a good time until they pressured me into dating. Sometimes, I get too busy to go out and most of the people I’ve met are jerks. Dad thinks my job doesn’t take up a lot of time, but he’d be surprised. After they left, I cried myself to sleep holding onto your doodle._ **

** _Oh, the Polaroid shows you where I keep it. I framed it and it stays on my desk to help me draw inspiration._ **

** **

** _ To make matters worse, I attended a gala at the hospital where my friend Jana works. She tried to set me up with a guy named David Clayton. He dismissed the whole idea of reading, hit on me and proceeded to grab my ass._ **

** _ My reaction, maybe an overreaction. I stomped on his foot and slapped him. He called me a bitch before I walked away. Jana got mad and I left, going home after a long walk. My heart hurt so much, I needed to take a walk to breathe._ **

A tingle went down my spine as I realized we were at the same gala at the same time. We were only a few feet apart and I didn’t see her because people were blocking my view. I didn’t see her the whole night, too busy surveying the crowd to notice her arrival. Natasha had seen her when she slapped our target _Her friend has poor taste, _I thought. A chill went down my spine as I knew who had flirted with me at the gala. Another thought occurred to me. I wouldn’t be able to write to her about it because I’d have to explain what I was doing there. She’d know I’m Captain America. I wasn’t planning on keeping it from her forever, but I still didn’t want her to know yet.

** _On a happier note, I met someone today who I had a great but short conversation with. Her name is Natasha. Thought I get the sense she might be a ghost. I turned away for a minute and turned back to find her gone. I could see myself being friends with her. She made me feel comfortable unlike my other friends. I met her at the grocery store before the storm. Isn’t it great? The storm? I hope you’re watching it with me. I know you’re a fan of them too._**

Keira likes Nat. I’ll have to tell her she made a good impression despite her plan to investigate Keira. I made no mention of it in my letter, afraid of driving her away. Leave the explanation until we meet. I smiled; glad we had been watching the storm. I felt connected to her by some great force I couldn’t see.

_ ** I finished Haunting of Hill House tonight. You were right. It’s super creepy. It made me want to check all the doors in case they opened on their own. Poor Eleanor. Everyone was so cruel to her towards the end, only feigning being nice when they feared she’d do something crazy. The ending though, shocked me. Wonderful recommendation. Allow me to tell you one of mine. You might like the Dresden Files. It has a wizard and magic and all sorts of supernatural creatures. Tell me what you’re doing the next time you write, while you write. Tell me more about you friends. Who’s your oldest friend? Tell me your fears. Pull me deeper into your world.**_

** _ Tell me a story so warm, I can feel your arms around me. So, I can see it vividly in my mind. I’ll write to you on Thanksgiving. Don’t be alarmed by the address from North Carolina. I’ll be at my parents’ house._ **

** _Waiting for you,_ **

** _Keira_ **

I released a deep sigh when I finished reading, my fingers brushing over the words again. I held the Polaroid in my free hand, a small smile tugging my lips. She drew inspiration from the drawing, and it made my heart grow fonder for her. I needed to meet her, to kiss her. Natasha was right. I was in danger of falling for her once I met her.


	6. The Fifth Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving has come and Steve and Keira write to each other describing what's been going on with their families. Keira gives Steve an answer to meeting and Steve reveals the secret to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a few days after Thanksgiving, but I've been with my family and haven't been able to write it until last night into this afternoon. But it's here for enjoyment. I hope you enjoy reading this one.

Keira’s POV

Thanksgiving showed up faster than expected. Meaning, I needed to pack for the trip to my parents’ house. It also meant I would live up to the promise to send a letter to Steve detailing my time spent with family. While packing, I made sure to pack the essentials like clothes, toiletries, and the like. In two separate bags, I made sure I packed the beginnings of Steve’s blanket, plus the writing items I needed to send him something. If anyone asked, I could pass it off as getting back into writing. Who knew? Perhaps I could work out something anyway.

Once I was packed, I hailed a cab to JFK airport, my flight being at 12:10 p.m. I’d arrive in Greensboro close to two and at my parents’ around 2:30 or 3 depending on the traffic with it being Thanksgiving. The thing about me is that I tend to get to some places early, arriving at the airport two and a half hours earlier than my flight. Most people did this anyways, preparing for delays in security and checking in luggage. Not too surprising, given that it was busy during the day itself.

It only gave me an excuse to sit down and read in my boarding gate. This time it was a book I needed to read for a book club I joined a few days ago. Unfortunately, this particular book bored me; I guess I could attempt to get it over with while sitting here. It would allow me to move onto the next Dresden Files book on the plane. As it happens, the goal was achieved and I wrote up a quick review about the book; Where the Crawdads Sing, one of the most hyped-up books this year. Not my favorite, a little slow, and a bit shocking at the end.

I guess I couldn’t figure out why everyone loved it, but then that’s their own opinion. I’m not going to condemn them just because I didn’t like it. It didn’t live up to my own standards, but I have always had weird tastes to begin with. It’s not like people can’t enjoy the book, but I didn’t really care for it and that’s okay.

Satisfied with the review, I shut down my laptop and put it away, tuning into the next book of interest. I didn’t get very far into it when they called us to board, a full flight; thank goodness I brought my earbuds to tune out the surrounding noise around me. I breathed a sigh of relaxation as the plane glided through the air, reading taking over any unnecessary thoughts roaming around in my mind. The only ones that sought out freedom from the story playing out before my eyes were the ones about Steve.

_How would he celebrate the holiday? Would it be with friends or family? If we had met, would he travel with me? Meet my family? Would he invite me to spend it with his?_ A small smile tugged at my lips at those thoughts when they popped up, enjoying them and the scenarios that came with them. I imagined my parents and the rest of my family welcoming him with open arms.

Dad would probably grill him about his intentions and try to find out every little detail about him. Mom would talk his ear off, making subtle remarks about marriage. These scenarios prompted a giggle from my throat, silenced by the look I caught from the person sitting next to me. _Wouldn’t it be lovely if Steve was by my side at this moment?_

We landed and I waited for people to get off the plane to head to baggage claim. Before I booked the tickets, I had gotten Dad to agree to pick me up from the airport and planned on meeting him outside in the carpool lane of the PTI airport to return to their home.

“Hey, daddy. Happy Thanksgiving,” I greeted him, handing off my suitcase to be put in the trunk of the car. The other bags were put in there as well before he embraced me in a tight hug.

“Hi, honey. Welcome home. Everyone should be arriving at 3 for dinner. Did you have a nice flight?”

“Yeah, it was fine. Full, but fine,” I told him, getting in the passenger side and closing the door.

“It _is_ Thanksgiving. It’s to be expected. Your mom is excited to see you and I imagine Newt will want to see you as well,”

“He’ll tackle me and then lick me to death. Still, I’ve missed the big furball,”

“Just a heads up, Keira. I’m sure your grandmas will want to know about what you’ve been up to. They’ll want to know about your love life, so expect a lot of questions,” Dad warned me.

“Wonderful. I can’t wait,” I grumbled, my happy mood now dampened. I was under the illusion that I’d get through the holidays without more people wanting to get involved in my life. It appeared everyone wanted nothing but to invade how I was getting on with it; if I was dating, where I was heading in my career, if they could offer any unwanted assistance. If only I could become invisible to avoid all the pestering.

“You’re staying until Monday, right?” Dad asked, getting off the subject of the impending interrogation I’d be receiving upon the arrival of other family members.

“That’s the plan. Unless I decide otherwise,” I answered. If things. If things went awry, I wanted to fly home immediately, avoiding the crushing drama, which happened each time our family got together. If things appeared normal, then I’d stay, enjoying the company of my parents. It’d all depend on everyone’s attitude and if they chose to piss me off, intentional or not.

“Alright. You’re in your old room. Not much has changed, except we repainted the walls this summer,” Dad stated.

“Thanks, Dad,” We pulled up to their two-story house and parked behind the second car they owned. He helped get my things out of the trunk to carry them inside; scraping claws sounded from the living room to the kitchen where we were entering, followed by a loud bark. A giant German Shepherd jumped on me, the force of his weight making me stumble back a little.

“Newtie! Hey, buddy. Who’s a good boy? Newt is. I’ve missed you Newtie,” I stated, pushing his front paws to the floor and petting him as he spun around in circles. He sat and the proceeded to lay down in the middle of the floor for me to rub his belly. I dropped to my knees to give him the attention he wanted before getting up to place my luggage in my room for the weekend. I unpacked and found my brush, running it through my long hair, getting the tangles out from it getting bunched up on the plane. A knock sounded at my door and I turned to face my mom.

“Welcome home. I trust you had a good flight,” she greeted me. I nodded and walked over to hug her.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” I told her.

“Others will be arriving soon. Come on down,” she said, letting go and exiting the room. I sighed and descended the steps, preparing myself for the dinner of possible drama. At least, I could count on Newt to keep me in a good mood.

Steve’s POV

Sounds of things being banged around roused me from sleep; a section of blonde hair falling in front of my eyes when I sat up. My first thought is someone was breaking in and I needed to go help resolve the situation. Not caring if I attacked them without a shirt on, I bolted from bed and sprinted downstairs, ready to spring into action.

Listening for where the noise was coming from, I follow it to the main dining room, trying my best to be stealthy. I peek around the corner to find Thor, Wanda, and Tony hanging Thanksgiving decorations. Standing straight from my crouched position, I walked in to address what is going on.

“Tony? Thor? Wanda? What are you guys doing?” I asked, confused as more decorations are put into place on the walls.

“Thanksgiving. I’ve invited a few people over to eat. It’ll be kind of a big family feast. Strange will be here as well as Wong, not to mention it’ll be good to have a break from things for a few days,” Tony stated, moving chairs down to make more room at the huge conference table we held meetings at.

“Thanksgiving. Right. I didn’t realize that was today. Do you need help with anything? I could grab supplies at the store. Maybe cook the turkey,” I said.

“You can go with Natasha for the food and help cook. We’ve got the decorations covered. I might suggest you put something on that isn’t sweatpants though,” he responded to my question. I nodded and returned to my room to change into a gray shirt, jeans, boots and my favorite leather jacket. I met Nat downstairs by the entrance.

“Ready to go?” I asked her, receiving a shake of her head.

“We’re waiting on Bucky. Don’t get mad, but I’ve invited him because I think you should tell him about…_her_,” She told me.

“Nat. I’m not sure I need to tell anyone else about Keira,” I argued.

“Steve, he’s your best friend. He should know. In case you need him to talk about her with. Besides, it’s not like he’s going to tell anyone else,”

“I’ve got you, don’t I?” At the quirk of one of her eyebrows, I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face.

“Alright, fine. I’ll tell him. Only him. I don’t want anyone else to know. Not until after we’ve met. Not until I know for sure,” I said. She smiled, patting me on the arm. A minute later, Bucky joined us, and we walked out to one of the SUVs in the garage. Natasha drove us to the store we normally shopped at, my heart hammering at the thought of telling someone else about the letters and Keira.

“Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me you’ve been writing to a complete stranger? A woman named Keira. And you didn’t tell me?” Bucky said when I revealed the secret to him.

“Yeah. I tried to keep it secret until Natasha discovered one of the letters. Tony technically saw one first, but I grabbed it before he had a chance to ask any questions,” I answered. I carded a hand through my hair, a bit nervous about his next reaction. He pulled a couple of bottles of wine – both red and white – from the shelves and placed them in the shopping basket with the other supplies we acquired.

“Why?”

“Why keep it a secret? I don’t know. I-,”

“No, why didn’t you tell me? You know I don’t judge, and I don’t spill secrets. Why didn’t you say something?” Bucky asked, his expression turning to anger.

“I guess I wasn’t sure how long it would last. I didn’t expect to develop feelings. It just sort of happened. I feel connected to her in ways I never knew existed. This is nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Especially not with Peggy when we interacted,”

“How long? How long have you been writing to her?”

“A few months. Since September. It started as an event from a bookstore. No deadline, but I thought after the first letter, we might stop, get bored. Except her first letter drew me in and I found I didn’t want to stop corresponding to her.

The second letter made me realize I wanted more. After the third, I knew I needed more. The last one I sent to her, I knew I wanted to meet her,”

“A few…Steve, you should’ve said something. Especially, if you think you’re falling for this girl. Have you looked into her? Found out who she really is?” Bucky said, tossing in blocks of cheese when we approached the deli department.

“No, and I don’t want to. Something about her words makes me feel I can trust her. You can’t tell anyone. Please, Buck. I’ll tell them eventually. After I meet up with her, once I know for sure she’s the one I want. The letters are wonderful, but I’d like to see what happens when we actually meet face to face,” I replied. He raked a hand through his hair, taking in what I said, a sigh escaping his lips.

“I’m not saying anything to anyone, I promise. When will you see her?”

“After the holidays. I would like to start the new year right. Create new beginnings. See how things go. I’ve sent her this request. I have to wait to see her response. Of course, there’s the possibility that she won’t respond if she feels I’ve crossed a line,”

“What happens if you meet before the holidays are over? Will you be prepared for it? Will you be prepared if things don’t pan out the way you want them to?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about me. Everything will be okay, whether Keira and I connect more or not. Let’s just get through Thanksgiving,” I stated.

“If they don’t end up together, we can always set him up with someone else,” Natasha chimed in, throwing in packets of gravy. I managed to nod and chuckle at her comment, secretly hoping Keira and I would work out, so_ that_ didn’t happen.

We finished up shopping, returning to the compound to prepare the feast. Tony told us guests would be arriving around 5, leaving us plenty of time to get everything together and to change into nice attire – I changed into a dark blue, button up shirt, black trousers, and black leather loafers to complete my outfit – celebrating with our huge family.

Often, I found myself wandering to thoughts of Keira; how she was getting along with her own family, if she was thinking about me, how, if she were here, would she get along with my own version of family. I’d look at Natasha and Wanda with their arms around each other kissing or Tony and Pepper gazing at each other with adoration and wonder what Keira would feel like in my arms.

Even Strange had brought a date and the same pang of loneliness I felt at the benefit returned; I shoved it away taking in the happiness of the group around me. I was loved by many, my friends always being there for me. Bucky was even like a brother to me. It didn’t stop me from wanting to be loved by her, by Keira. I knew she had gone to North Carolina. Again, as I approached a window, peered out of it, glancing at the stars, I thought of her.

Meanwhile, in Greensboro

Keira’s POV

During one part of the night of Thanksgiving, I drifted over to one of the windows and peered up at the stars, lost in thought, already broken away from conversations with those who were there. Other members of the family showed up; first my mom’s mother who I called Mimi, then dad’s side – his brother Andrew, my aunt Kelsey, my cousin Callie and her son Jonathan, plus my dad’s mother – Grandma Luanna, all being on time to the feast.

As expected, everyone inquired into my life, asking about if I was seeing anyone and my career, which all in all wasn’t too bad. It appeared to die down when food was ready, and everyone sat down to eat. Still, I wanted to disappear, to write to the one person I wanted to talk to. The one person I wished was here. _Later when everyone has cleared. When my parents have gone to bed, _I thought. I knew if I left for too long, questions would be asked, secrets would be discovered.

Feeling the need of a brownie, I strode over to the counter and piled three of them on a plate and sat down at a table before Callie came over. Currently, as I nibbled on the brownies, a conversation was held between the two of us about New York.

“I wish I could’ve gone with you. It’d be nice to have my own place. Especially in New York,” she said.

“It’s not too bad. It’s prettier in Fall and Winter,” I said, taking another bite of the chocolate treat.

“So, you haven’t found anyone yet? To date, I mean?”

“Please, not this again,” I groaned.

“Why not? You’ve been up there for two years and no one’s asked you out? Not even any of the Avengers? Like Tony Stark?” she pressed.

“He’s engaged, Callie. It wouldn’t work even if he wasn’t. He seems nice, but he’s not really my type,”

“Stephen Strange?”

“I thought you didn’t like him because of his supposed arrogance. Alas, no, he hasn’t. I’m not really in his world though. He’s kind of hot, but I don’t usually date someone based on looks. Trust me, I’ve seen his pictures before and after the accident,”

“Thor? Captain America?”

“No and no. Callie, don’t worry. I’m okay.

“You don’t want a boyfriend? Aren’t you lonely?” she asked, the last question hitting home. Sure, I was a bit lonely, but I didn’t think any of the Avengers would be the right choice. Maybe Captain America, but I would like to get to know the man behind the mask and costume. Not that I knew his real name. I’d like with that anyone, really. I liked to get to know the people I dated before I dated them. I fell for personalities, not necessarily looks. I was a firm believer that someone could be good looking but could end up being a jerk.

Steve was one I really enjoyed finding out about, getting to know. He appeared to be warm and gentle; a captivating soul. Not to mention he made feel warm inside. 

“Don’t tell me you’re interested in women. Is that why you dismissed the men I offered?” Callie asked, a look of disgust on her face.

“No. Of course not. I’m a little lonely, but I’m not in any rush to get married right now. When I meet the right one, I’ll be sure to tell you. By the way, there’s nothing wrong in liking women,” I told her, annoyed by her attitude. Callie scoffed and changed the subject before we joined everyone else. The celebration lasted a few more hours, going until around 8 when everyone went home, leaving my parents and me alone for the rest of the evening. We mainly watched movies, the cheesy kind in which everyone lived happily ever after. You know, like Hallmark movies.

Around midnight, my parents retired to bed while I crafted a new letter to Steve.

Steve’s POV

“Explain to me why you’re still single. You could have any woman you want and yet you haven’t found one single girl to date. To settle down with,” Tony stated, knocking me out of my thoughts.

“I don’t know Tony. I’m not rushing into anything. You know how I am. I like to be friends with people, or women, before I do anything,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I still think you would have found someone by now,”

“It’s not that easy. Plus, we’ve been busy these last couple of weeks, not to mention all of the years we’ve been fighting enemies,”

“I don’t think you’re trying hard enough. Maybe-,”

“Tony, leave him alone. He’ll settle down when he’s ready. It took you years before you found Pepper,” Natasha cut in. Tony surrendered and the subject was dropped. I mouthed a thank you to Nat and tuned into the funny stories everyone was sharing. The night started becoming late, coming up around 1 a.m. and soon Strange, his date, and Wong returned to the Sanctum.

One by one, people left to return to their rooms, giving me leave to go to mine. I picked up a book, deciding to read for another hour, but kept losing interest. My attention kept wandering to my desk where my notebook lay, a letter waiting to be crafted. It’s not that I was afraid to write another one, but after the last one I sent, I wasn’t sure if I should write one. What if Keira had decided I had crossed a line and wanted to cut off communication.

_Write her, Steve. You can still be friends with her,_ I thought. Closing the book, I walked over to the desk, crafting a new one. I stuck to asking about how she celebrated Thanksgiving and wishing her a good one. I tried not to confess my feelings to her again, instead telling her about Bucky and Natasha, followed by some fears I had. I even wrote her a story with warmth, an imagined scenario I wanted to happen between us.

Four Days Later

Our routine hadn’t returned during the rest of the week, allowing us the freedom to do what we wanted. I still went out for runs, the cool air distracting me from waiting by the mailbox for another letter from Keira. I managed to stay out of the compound as some of the couples were being a little loud with their own activities.

Even Bucky and I hung out at coffee shops and movie theaters to get away from it all. In fact, I had ventured out to a coffee shop this afternoon to relax and read, returning in time with the mail truck, approaching the box after the mail man had left a stack of mail in it. Thumbing through the stack, I found the one I was looking for. I strode inside, leaving the rest on the coffee table. No one was home except for Bucky, leaving me to look at the contents of the letter without anyone being nosy.

I threw it down on the bed, pacing back and forth. _What would be her answer? What did she think of me now?_ I picked up the letter immediately putting it back down, nerves encompassing every part of me. I ran a hand through my hair, squeezing the back of my neck as I stared at the envelope. Unable to bear the unread contents, I sat down in the middle of my bed, opening it with shaking fingers and pulling out the paper within. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I unfolded the letter and started reading.

**_Steve,_**

** _ Believe me when I say you haven’t crossed any lines. Thank you for the confession. Truth be told, we’re on the same page. I believe I’m falling in love with you too. Your words have me made me feel like nothing I’ve ever felt with anyone before._ **

** _ I can’t stop smiling every time I receive something from you. I feel more alive, more confident when I write to you. I feel I’m a lot braver when writing, the words flowing like water on these pages. I think it’s time we meet. See where this goes. I agree with your suggestion. Let’s meet after the holidays. Start fresh with a new year._ **

** _ Start somewhere small. Maybe coffee or lunch. Or maybe a movie. Do you want to set a date and place to meet? Would you like me to? I can send over my schedule and you can send me yours to figure it out._ **

** **

“She wants to meet. Keira said yes to meeting,” I stated out loud and in shock. A wave of happiness washed over me next, my lips stretching out in a huge grin. I’d have to get with Tony to figure out some sort of schedule and find out a good time to get together with her. I wanted lunch to spend as much time with her as possible. Maybe we could stretch it out into a dinner. I continued reading, interested in every word.

** _ Perhaps, you’re also right. Maybe fate will have us meet earlier. Still, I think a plan should be made in case it doesn’t happen. I want to see you, to touch you, to feel your skin against mine. I imagine you’re warm and gentle. Your words alone have me thinking it. I have no doubt we’ll be happy when meeting. I believe we’ll get along great._ **

** **

** _ Yes, I watched the storm. I believe I said so in my last letter. My power went out and I resorted to candles when it was over. It’s funny and lovely that one storm brought a connection between us, drawing us in. It’s not only the letters, but nature must be telling us something. Maybe we’re meant to be._ **

** _ I loved your list of favorites. For your next musical, once you’ve watched Rent, you should give Phantom of the Opera a try. The movie is beautiful. So is the show. I saw it live in Vegas a couple years back. Reduces me to tears every time. I’ve always loved the Phantom even though some of the choices he makes are awful. I’ve seen the Goonies. It’s fantastic. It took me a while to see it, though. I thought it was something different than it was. I…I’d like to have your arms around me. Especially, during the Winter._ **

** _ Some country singers I think you might like are Lady Antebellum, Dan + Shay, Hunter Hayes and Kip Moore. They’re pretty good and have some softer songs I think you’ll enjoy._ **

** **

** _ As you can probably see from the address on the front of this envelope, I’m at my parents for Thanksgiving. Things weren’t as bad as I thought. Yes, they grilled me again, but at least it didn’t last the whole night. Of course, I’ve discovered I can’t drink a whole lot if I haven’t had that much food. I had a killer headache towards the end of the night, but I took Advil to make it go away. It gave me enough focus to write to you. I’m writing late at night, as when everyone left to go home from my parents’, we watched cheesy Hallmark movies until they went to bed._ **

** **

This got a small laugh out of me. I imagined doing this with her next year, one arm draped over her shoulders, the other linking with her fingers. We’d be buried under one of her blankets, our bodies close.

** _ Want to know something interesting? I found myself over at a window glancing up at the stars, thinking of you. I thought about what you were doing, how you were celebrating Thanksgiving. What it would be like to have you here with me._ **

** _ Oh FYI, I’m here for four more days, so I may not get your letter until I get back to Brooklyn. It’ll be worth the wait, though I really want it much sooner. We need to meet, soon if possible. I miss you even though I haven’t seen you yet._ **

** **

** _Until next time. Until we meet. Please write soon. _ **

** _Waiting for you,_ **

** _Keira_ **

** **

** **

Tears welled up, a couple escaping down my cheeks. Clearly, we were more connected than we thought. Both of us were drawn to a window, both of us thinking of each other. A soft knock echoed at my door; I quickly wiped away the tears from my cheeks and blinked back the others that threatened to fall before I answered the door.

Behind it stood Bucky, who seemed to want to invite me somewhere. He took one look at my face and worry crossed his features.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Everything’s fine. Did you need something?”

“Danvers texted. She wanted to invite everyone out to drink and play darts at our usual bar. Want to come?”

“Sure. Let me grab my jacket and put shoes on,” I answered, turning back inside my room. I put up the letter and placed it in the box I had the others.

“Keira again? Did you get the answer you wanted, or did she reject you?” Bucky asked, once I got my jacket on and stuffed my feet in my shoes.

“I received the best answer one could get. She wants to meet. Turns out we’re more connected that I thought. Let’s go before everyone gets suspicious,” I told him.

“You’ve got it bad for this chick. I can only imagine what will happen when you finally meet her,” Bucky said. He was right. I had major feelings for Keira, and they would only grow stronger once we came in contact with each other.

Monday Night

Keira’s POV

I got back to New York around 8 p.m. and took a cab back to my apartment after picking up my luggage. I made a stop at my mailbox to pick up the missed envelopes and magazines I had gotten while away, taking the elevator to rummage through them.

My fingers landed on one special envelope, the address and name standing out. Steve. I smiled, eager to open it, waiting until I got into my apartment before I did so. I didn’t even make it to the bedroom before my fingers were under the edge of the envelope and pulling out the paper inside it. I sat down on the couch, pulling off my boots and began reading.

**_Keira,_**

** _ It’s Thanksgiving. Something I forgot about until this morning. I almost attacked a few of my friends when they were setting up for the feast. You’d probably love them. Especially Wanda, who is a sweet girl. She’d love to watch movies with you, and she loves animals. Thor would wrap you into a bear hug because everyone says he’s a giant teddy bear._ **

** **

_ Thor? He’s friends with an Avenger? _I thought, recognizing the name right away and the next after.

** _ Tony will talk your ear off about technology but he’s fun and intriguing. Anyway, a couple of us went to the store to pick up supplies to help out with the huge dinner. There’s a bunch of us attending the dinner and my friends are practically family since my real family passed away a while ago. Though, I wouldn’t trade this family for anything. I’d only introduce someone new to the group. I’d love to introduce you to this group._ **

** _ Thanksgiving was enjoyable. We drank and ate a lot, having fun talking and hanging out. At one point, I went over to one of the giant windows we have here at home and looked out to the stars. My first thought was about you and where you were at that very moment. I knew you were in North Carolina of course, but I kept asking myself if you were at a window as well, staring up at the stars or if you were talking to someone you love. _ **

** _ I know I haven’t received your answer yet, but I still want to meet. I still want to see your gorgeous face. I’m being patient and I’ll gladly accept any answer you give even if…it’s a no or you don’t want to write anymore._ **

** _ I’ll accept it even if it kills me, but it’s ultimately your choice. I only want your happiness, even if you might not want it with me. Based on your last letters, I feel that you want this, but I could be reading into it wrong._ **

** **

_ Believe me, I want this. I want you, but you’ve sent this before you’ve gotten mt answer. You’ll be in for a surprise, _I thought. I kept reading, soaking in his words.

** _ I hope your Thanksgiving went well. No drama, no judgment. I hope you enjoyed your fill of turkey and dessert. As I sit here, I find I want to know what you’re thinking about. What you’re doing. Are you asleep? Are you wide awake? Are you writing to me or are you working on something original? Will you write me something you’re working on? Write me something that came from your imagination._ **

** _ Send me something beautiful. Send me something romantic, though your words are just that. Send me something that speaks volumes of your soul. Something from your heart. Let me see it, let me feel it, let me hear your heart. Each beat, each color of your soul. Please?_ **

** **

** _ You asked me to tell you about my oldest friend. His name is Bucky. Well, technically speaking, his full name is James Buchanan Barnes, but I’ve always called him Bucky. He’s my closest and we grew up in the same area. He’s the one that immigrated here. He’s originally from Romania in case you were wondering. Both of us grew up poor, but we got by when we could. We had our friendship too, which is nice. He was there when my parents died and has been by my side ever since._ **

** _ He’s sweet and kind. He’s been through a lot though, but still has a kind soul. I feel like you two would get along great. You’re both gentle and loving. He’s the same one who made me get on the Cyclone at Coney Island and I threw up afterwards. He’ll most likely be the first person I’ll introduce you to after we meet…if we do meet. Bucky is the one I talk to most._ **

** _ Apart from Natasha. She’s sweet too, but she’s got a fiery attitude. A good thing, a Natasha thing. She’s currently dating Wanda, a romance I don’t think anyone expected to happen. They’re happy together and that’s all that matters. In love, in fact. Their relationship blossomed extremely well._ **

** **

_ I wonder if he’s friends with the same Natasha, I met a few weeks ago,_ I thought.

**_I don’t have a story to keep you warm at night. At least not something real. I can only give you a scenario involving us. I’ll try my best to give you something you can picture in your mind._**

** _ Close your eyes after reading this._ **

** **

** _ Imagine us in a cabin during the Winter months. It’s just us, no one else. It’s snowing. Not heavily, but it’s gentle, beautiful. Like you. Maybe it’s Christmas, maybe not. We’re sitting on a couch or bed, curled under a couple of your blankets. You’re pressed close to me. My arms are around you, your head is on my chest, my lips pressed into your soft hair as I kiss you there. Soft music is playing in the background, a fire crackling in the fireplace near us, surrounding the cabin in warmth as well as the blankets; as well as our bodies close together._ **

** _ I lift your chin up to give you a kiss on the lips. It’s soft but lingers after a few moments. Even once we’ve pulled apart from it, your olive-green eyes gazing into my light blue ones. You snuggle closer, link your fingers with mine. We don’t even have a book. We’re reveling in each other’s company, enjoying the snow, the sound of the crackling fire, sharing kisses. Talking, loving one another._ **

** **

I close my eyes once I’ve read it all. Re-live it in my head. It’s a lovely view. Something I desire to happen between us. Steve’s painted a beautiful picture and I release a sigh, wishing it was real. To have him sitting here with me, to have his lips on mine. I open my eyes to read the rest of the letter.

** _ Can you see it? It’s not much, but it’s what I have. Something I’ve thought about before. Something I’d love to happen._ **

** **

** _ My fear right now is that we’ll never meet. That you won’t want to. I’m trying to stay positive. Other fears include losing those I’m close to, the world coming to an end. A world where you’re not in it. I fear that most of all._ **

** **

** _Patiently waiting for you,_ **

** _Steve_ **

** **

** **

_I can see it, Steve. I want it, _I thought. I knew I was in danger of falling for him. Eager to set up a day to meet after the holidays, I checked my schedule for January. There were two weeks I was booked with dogs, but the 16th through the 20th, I would be free. Even some days towards the end of the month had some availability.

Fate would have other plans in mind that we wouldn’t foresee in the form of coffee. As if it wanted us to meet sooner and fall faster. If I must fall, then I’d gladly fall for Steve Rogers.


	7. The Sixth Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Keira suggest possible dates to meet each other. Steve goes through a tough battle and an even tougher debriefing about it. Keira has dinner with her friends and things turn our horrible.

Steve’s POV

Another day of training began at 5 a.m., most of us spread out sparring off with our assigned partners for this round. Today mine happened to be Wanda. I thought it’d be a good idea to work on her hand to hand combat skills. She had her ability, but I wanted her to be able to fight off enemies if they were too close; if she had no other option, but to defend herself without her ability.

“Don’t hold back Wanda. Enemies could slip in moves you’re not expecting. If you hold back, you could get…hurt,” I explained, taking a punch to the ribs.

“You talk too much,” She said. “You might want to work on that,” I chuckled, getting back into a defensive position. Ready to go again, we were interrupted by FRIDAY, Tony’s A.I.

“Sorry to interrupt, but there appears to be trouble in Queens. Mr. Stark is already over there. He’s asked me to tell you to grab a few team members and join him in the fight,” She alerted us.

“Thank you, FRIDAY. We’ll be on our way shortly,” I said. Turning to the group in the room, I decided who I would bring with me on this mission.

“Wanda, Nat, Bucky, and Sam. Suit up. The training session is over,” I ordered.

Arriving on site, I noticed Tony taking down some creature I didn’t recognize. It was translucent and grey. They were faceless with only sharp teeth to eat its prey.

“Stark, what’s the situation? More aliens?” I greeted him, assessing what our next move should be.

“Ghouls. Glad you could join us Rogers,” he responded.

“Us? I thought you were on your own. _Please_, tell me you didn’t bring the kid in,” I said, referring to Peter Parker.

“No, I didn’t ask him to help me with this. Strange showed up a few minutes ago. He said he got a warning as well. I thought more hands were needed, which is why I got FRIDAY to alert you at the compound,”

A horrifying shriek from beside us had Tony and I turning to be face to face with another ghoul. This one was larger than the one Tony took down on arrival.

“Oh good. They come in all shapes and sizes,” I said, throwing my shield through its middle. The move didn’t kill it, the severed top crawling towards us. Tony blasted its head and the thing exploded, raining ghoulish gunk onto our suits.

“That’s disgusting. I just cleaned this suit from the last time we fought things that exploded,” Tony complained.

More shrieks echoed around us; we gulped as we located the source…or sources of the shrieks. A horde had gathered behind us, swaying and screaming as more joined. Everyone huddled around Tony and me, Strange levitating in from one of the alleyways.

“What are they waiting for?” Bucky asked, keeping his aim locked on the ghouls in front of us.

“For one of us to make a move. They only need one of us to be stupid enough to take them all at once,” Strange answered.

“Good thing there’s more of us to take that risk,” Natasha said. She readied her weapons and moved into an offensive position, waiting for a command. Wanda flared her magic as did Strange, Tony raised an iron hand ready to fire, while the rest of us prepared to charge at the ever-growing horde.

“You heard her. Let’s take these ghouls out,” I said. We charged the gathering horde, expecting them to do the same. We tore them apart, some of us team effort, others on our own.

A yell from Wanda caught me off guard and a couple ghouls pinned me to the ground, faceless mouths with sharp teeth looming over my body; thick saliva dripped onto my suit as they went in for the kill. I tried fighting them off me to no avail as there were too many holding me down. I’d been dead if not for Strange coming to my aid by slashing through most of them with a magical sword. I fought off the two holding my legs, getting to my feet.

“Are you alright?” Strange asked me.

“Yeah. Thanks for the help,”

“You’re welcome. Wanda’s fine if you’re wondering. She smashed a few ghouls into a brick wall,” he said. Movement from behind him caught my eye; Strange turned to see what caught my attention. Globs of severed ghouls slid across the pavement, forming into one larger mass.

“Uh, Strange? Should _that _be happening?” We watched as more attached to create the massive form.

“They’re forming to turn into a giant ghoul. I haven’t seen anything like this,” he said.

“Any ideas on how to-,” I began to ask until a large arm hit me, slinging my body against a concrete wall. I grunted, falling to my knees, wincing as pain shot through me. Stars blurred my vision. I blinked a few times to clear them, pulling myself from the ground, holding my ribs on my left side.

“Steve! Are you okay?” Natasha said, running to my side.

“Fine. It’s formed into a massive ghoul,” I gritted through my teeth, nausea turning my stomach.

“Wonderful. I guess we’re going to have to fight harder to win this one,” she said.

“As if we haven’t already. You’re bleeding,” I commented, noticing a cut on her forehead.

“A couple of them cornered me, slammed me into the ground. Who knew there would be a shard of glass on the asphalt? I’ll be alright. Wanda got a few cuts on her hands from the sidewalk,” She told me. A large flash of light had us shielding our eyes until it faded; the massive ghoul burned, the shriek sharp enough for us to cover our ears. We watched as it kept burning for another 10 seconds until it burst, spraying remains all over the buildings and the street. Making our way over to where Strange, Tony, and Wanda stood, Bucky running over to us from a few feet away.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Fire spell and I had Wanda help with aiming it…well everywhere. Tony assisted with the rest of the, uh, explosion,” Strange explained.

“Ah. Good work. Any idea how to clean this up?”

“I’ll call in a crew. We can go home,” Tony stated.

If the battle hadn’t been tiring, the meeting with General Ross wore us out to the bone. The team got back to check injuries; my ribs were broken, but would soon heal in a few weeks, thanks to the serum coursing through my veins. Others had cuts and bruises, but not too much damage had been done to them. We received word from FRIDAY; Ross had opted to stop by. He wanted to talk about the mission and even invited Strange along for the “party”.

“…people fearing for their lives, the street covered in goop…” he fussed, making me lose interest in the conversation. Strange interrupted him to explain the technical term for the goop, earning him a glare.

“You had to bring Strange along _and_ the Maximoff woman who caused-,”

“She doesn’t need a reminder. Strange received his own warning and offered to help,” Tony cut in, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Both caused destruction. I-,”

“I helped with explosion of ghoul insides. More people would’ve been hurt. Be grateful that they were there. This meeting is over,” Tony said, dismissing everyone. Ross glowered over the table at us before leaving the room. Once he reached an area out of earshot, the tension in the room released; our shoulders dropped.

“He still despises us since the whole disagreement a couple years ago. No one is at fault here. Stephen, thank you for your help. Wanda, you did a great job. As did everyone else. We can all go relax, eat something,” I addressed everyone. As they filed out, I leaned back in the office chair, carding a hand through my hair. I blew out a sigh of frustration and stress; I wanted to write to Keira. I couldn’t tell her about this without revealing a crucial detail. Still, I needed to vent to someone; someone outside of the situation. Getting up, I walked over to the table with the projector on it. I picked up a pen and a few sheets of paper, sitting down again.

Taking a deep breath, I began writing out detail after detail. I kept writing until my hand hurt and kept going, At the end of it, I requested a day to meet her and how thrilled I was to have received her answer. Once I had completed the letter, I carried it to my room to get an envelope. Slipping the pages in, I planned to send it out first thing in the morning. Right now, I needed to soak in the bath to soothe the pain in my ribs.

Keira’s POV

Christmas would be arriving in a few weeks and I had yet to decorate. Making it my mission to get the apartment decked out in the holiday spirit, I set out to the nearby craft shop and purchased the necessary items. A tree, ornaments and lights piled up in my shopping cart; the theme this year being silver and light blue. My own decisions and not my mother’s, who had her own opinion of what colors to use. Satisfied with all the balls and baubles I picked up, I made my way to check out and returned home to drop off everything.

The next thing on my list to take care of was to pick up the ingredients for dinner tonight. Jana, Charlotte, and Lena were coming over for Christmas dinner. We were having it early because I had a trip to go on next week. A much-needed vacation at the beach where I could do nothing except read. It was my turn to host anyway and I had decided on making chili. Nothing fancy, I know, but the weather had made it a perfect meal. There would be red velvet cake for dessert. Not to mention gift giving, which I had already done; even wrapped them as well. As I shopped around for the necessary ingredients, I noticed people had gathered around one of the TVs by the meat department.

Looking up, I saw a major battle going on involving the Avengers. They only showed a clip of the monster of fire and exploding; I almost gagged at the remains of it, walking down to look at the choices of meat for chili. I resumed shopping, grabbing beans and chili mix as well as typical items to put on top when ready.

I even picked out a few bottles of wine to have with our dinner. Making my way to the baking aisle, I picked up two boxes of cake mix and a bottle of oil to replace the empty one at home. Finishing up, I checked out and walked back to my apartment, unloading the groceries. Putting on some music to get me in the mood to decorate and set to work. I took breaks to eat and rest, not wanting to strain myself. Around noon, I set to making the chili and set it in the crockpot to cook and be ready in time for dinner.

I stringed lights around my bedroom to create a Christmas atmosphere when I read or wrote to Steve. Next the tree to decorate, hanging the balls and baubles to make the tree look alive, I needed it to provide the Christmas spirit to all who entered my apartment. Around four, I worked on the cake, assembling it with the icing and putting it in the fridge to chill. I decided to get a shower in and to get ready for dinner.

I dressed in a red dress, black leggings and black booties. Waiting on my friends, I sat on the couch, a book in my lap. At seven, a knock sounded at my door. I answered it to find my friends standing outside.

“Merry early Christmas,” they greeted me as I let them in. Each one gave me a hug and set their presents in front of the tree.

“My, you’ve outdone yourself this year. I love the colors,” Lena said, glancing around the room at the decorations.

“Thank you. I try my best,”

“I brought cookies. I know you made cake, but I thought we could have both,” Charlotte told me, handing me a Tupperware container.

“I’ll lay them out when it’s time for dessert. Your outfits look lovely,” I said. Lena wore a sapphire blue dress with beige heels, Charlotte had on an emerald green dress with matching heels and Jana had on a purple dress with dark brown boots.

“So, does yours. Red is the best color on you. Did you see the news this morning? _The Avengers._ They’re always causing problems,” Charlotte said.

“They save the world. I highly doubt they’re the ones causing the problems. There might be destruction, but lives are saved,” I said, doing my best to hide my annoyance.

“The creature left monster insides on the street. It’s disgusting. Plus, that Strange guy _and_ the Maximoff woman? She caused deaths in Lagos and he’s…well he’s an ass and involved in magic,” Lena complained.

“That’s no excuse to judge them. They’re doing their best. Besides, I’m sure Tony Stark had someone come clean up the mess,” I said, a little harsh with my words.

“Keira, why are you so quick to defend them? You don’t know them,” Jana stated.

“Someone needs to. They’re blamed for things that aren’t necessarily their fault. You don’t know them either. Why are you so quick to condemn them? If I remember correctly, you love Captain America, Jana,” I snapped. Silence filled the space around us.

“Who’s hungry? Let’s eat,” I commented, going over to spoon out chili into individual bowls. We ate in silence, attempting to put the conversation behind us.

“I’m sorry. You met someone at that gala and _didn’t_ get his name?” Lena exclaimed when Jana told us about the man she flirted with.

“Well if _someone _didn’t bring attention to herself by stomping on a guy’s foot, then I could have,” Jana stated.

“He was an asshole. Plus, I heard later he got into trouble with plotting against the world,” I said.

“What did he look like?” Charlotte asked, turning her attention on Jana.

“Who?”

“The guy at the gala you flirted with,”

“Oh. He was tall, blonde, muscular. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen,” she stated.

“Damn, he sounds dreamy. Too bad you didn’t get his name,” Lena commented.

“He also turned me down anyway. He was very gentleman like about it too,” Jana said.

“Maybe you came on too strong,” I commented, getting a glare from her. The others burst into laughter and soon it became time for cake the exchange of presents. My presents to my friends were as follows:

To Jana, a nurse and lover of cats, I got a red blood cell keychain and a mystery book, which had a cat helping out a detective with certain cases.

To Lena, a lover of spas, I put together a mini spa kit fit with bath bombs, oils and face masks. A large bath towel came with them as well as mini nail polishes.

To Charlotte, a planner she’d been eyeing and a new bathrobe because she was simple and practical. The expressions on their faces were ones of surprise, followed by guilt. I opened my gifts from them. 

From Jana, lingerie, I suspected for it I ever got a date. Seeing it, heat spread across my face.

From Lena, a book on careers and how to achieve a better one. I winced, knowing she’d never approve of my choice of a career.

From Charlotte, a gift card to the bookstore I loved. Also, a tablet, most likely a way for me to stop buying physical books. I cleared my throat of the sob caught in it and said my thanks, though inside I felt terrible. Here I was, gifting things to my friends that closely resembled their personalities or what I thought they’d love and they in return gifted me things that didn’t match with me at all. They left me alone in the apartment to clean and put away leftovers from the night.

I shut off the tree and lights in the living room to retreat to my bedroom. Tears sprung to my eyes at the gifts shoved in the closet, all except the gift card which I’d use. I sat down at my desk, touching the doodle from Steve. Opening the notebook that I used, I focused my energy on writing to Steve, pouring everything out of my soul into something original. I kept writing into the late night, finishing at one in the morning. I climbed in bed crying myself to sleep, wishing I had Steve’s arms wrapped around me.

Three Days Later

Steve’s POV

We were late to the party when it came to be decorating for Christmas. Tony had bought a giant tree to be placed in the center of the lounge. The girls had bought the lights, ornaments and garland to hand around the apartment. All of us worked hard to get everything decorated, the Christmas spirit alive in the compound. Thoughts of Christmas got me to thinking of Keira and what to send to her. I wanted it to be perfect, to match what she’d love.

I was on the ladder hanging up ornaments when I heard my name called from below. Glancing down, I spied Natasha holding a letter and waving it through the air, a smirk on her face.

“Keira,” she mouthed, keeping the secret from everyone around us, but to alert me to who the letter was from. I climbed down and approached her; she handed me the letter, leaning close to my ear.

“It’s a lot heavier this time,” she told me, letting go of the envelope. My fingers passed over Keira’s name before I disappeared downstairs to a room we hardly used; the billiards room. I sat down on one of the leather couches placed at the back of the room, opening the envelope. My hands shook pulling out the contents wondering what she had written. I leaned back and began reading.

**_Steve,_**

** _ Christmas is on the way and I realized I hadn’t decorated. I did what any normal person did and went out to buy ornaments and a Christmas tree. It’s artificial so I can unpack it each year._ **

** _ My theme colors for this special time are light blue and silver. The blue reminds me of your eyes or what I imagine them to be and silver is a beautiful color for the season. I’ll send you pictures of the decorated apartment next time._ **

** _ Tonight, I needed to write. I’ve had the most horrible night. No, not the most horrible because I have a different idea of a horrible night. You see, tonight was supposed to be fun. My friends were supposed to come over for a Christmas dinner._ **

** _ Early I know, but I’m going on a mini trip next week and the week after, work will take over most of my time. You know, the actual week of Christmas I’ll be at my parents’ house again. The plan was to eat, have cake and exchange gifts. Celebrate. I made homemade chili after buying the ingredients at the store. I made the red velvet cake, though it came from a box (I got behind on the decorating, so I didn’t have enough time to fix dinner and make a cake from scratch; still good though)._ **

** _ The thing with the gifts is I tend to cater to what people love or what people love or what matches their personality. Sometimes, the gifts are homemade or something I throw together as a kit. They’re special to me, just like your present will be._ **

** **

_ She’s getting me a present. I can’t wait to see what it will be, _I thought. I could sense something was about to turn out wrong based on what she wrote. I knew she had already said the night was horrible. I wondered where things were leading.

** _ My friends came over. They said some things about the Avengers I didn’t like. Did you hear about the attack this morning? Each one of them tried blaming most of it on them, how they cause destruction wherever they go. Their tone set me on edge, made me angry._ **

** **

I tensed waiting for her response. She may not agree with her friends’ remarks, but it didn’t mean she adored us. At least she knew about us, though I found she still didn’t make the connection about my other identity. I took a deep breath and kept reading.

**_I defended the heroes. They’re doing so much good for this world. People should be grateful for them. Yes, there is destruction, but everyone seems to forget some higher authority commanded a missile to hit city. I’m grateful that Iron Man stopped it. I’m sure others are as grateful as I am, but others might not be. In Washington, the organization HYDRA targeted important figures, including Stephen Strange. Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon, along with others stopped the assassinations, revealing to everyone their secrets._**

** _ I feel for the lives lost in Lagos. Though, I have a hard time placing all the blame on Wanda Maximoff. I’m sure she never meant to hurt anyone. Then there’s Sokovia. More evil stopped. Today I watched the clip where Strange, Wanda and Iron Man helped to stop a creature from hurting anyone. I was quite amazed by them to be honest with you. I’m sorry, but it’s how I feel._ **

** _ I expressed such feelings tonight, which made it awkward and uncomfortable. I had thought it was put behind us until Jana mentioned I was the unfortunate cause of a lost date. Though, he turned her down before my exchange with that awful person at the gala. After dessert, we exchanged gifts. They weren’t expecting mine to be thoughtful. Theirs were disappointing, hurtful. Lingerie, which under other circumstances would be inviting. A career book, though I’m happy with my career. I’ll give credit to Charlotte. She gave me a gift card to my favorite bookstore, but the tablet she gifted made me think she was trying to get me to stop buying physical books._ **

** _ I’ll have to find another use for it. The looks on their faces at that moment were of surprise and then of guilt._ **

** **

** **

My heart hammered in my chest at her defense of us. She made good points. Natasha would end up befriending her more, especially for her defense of Wanda. Hell, even Wanda would love her. Her friends kept trying to change her into someone she wasn’t. My heart ached at her next sentence.

** _ I cried later in my bedroom. Tears of sadness, of anger. It inspired me to sit down and write to you. Plus, something came out I thought you might like._ **

** **

** **

** _ I turn around and come to find while I’m surrounded by people, I’m alone. Who do you turn to when you have no one who understands? Who do you turn to when you feel invisible? In the dark, I can’t find my way out. No escape. I sit here at this desk, penning my heart in a letter. I always thought I’d be able to find someone who would care._ **

** _ My family cares, but they don’t see. They think they know me, but do they really? They want what they’d love to do. Use me as a way for a future they didn’t have. My friends hurt me when they don’t know it. Now, here’s someone I can write to. _ **

** _ I can write to you. I can talk to you. You’re my light in the shadows. As cliché as it sounds, it’s true. You make me feel like everything will be okay. The warmth in your words ignites a fire I’ve never had before. I crave you. I’d love to meet you. My heart will belong to you. I need you, my friend. My love, should it come to be. Stay being my light, Steve. You’re the one I can turn to. You make me feel I can stand out and not be invisible._ **

** **

** **

Tears rolled down my cheeks as my heart swelled with love. With passion. She’d been inspired by heartache, but also by the love she felt for me. The desire to meet grew stronger when she asked to set a date to do just that.

**_Here are the dates I’m available to meet in January. The 16th through the 20th. If any of those work for you let me know. I hope you liked what I sent. Still waiting for you._**

** **

** _Patiently,_ **

** _Keira_ **

** **

** **

** **

The 16th through the 20th of January. A long time but it would be worth it. I could try for the 18th. A Saturday with nothing to do. I marked it on my phone’s calendar, anticipating our first conversation outside of the letters. It wouldn’t be the 18th. Fate would have other plans in store for us.

Keira’s POV

I got ready to pack for my trip to the beach. I wanted to get away from my friends, even though it meant temporarily leaving Steve behind. I made sure things were in order, going down to check the mail and clearing out the slot for it to be empty. I had a temporary hold on mail coming to the apartment starting on the 11th and ending on the 16th when I’d get back. Upon going through it in the apartment, I found the next letter from Steve. All other envelopes fell to the floor when I let go of them, sitting on the couch to read this one.

** _ Keira,_ **

** _ Though I haven’t done this to anyone outside of work, I find I must get frustration off my chest. My work got to be too much. There is too much at stake to be in danger all of the time. I rescue people from impending doom only for some to be ungrateful. I’ve lost battles to no end on what I should do and how I should do it._ **

** _ I’ve gotten hurt more times than I’d like we’ve been unappreciated by those who don’t understand. My job can be exhausting and there are days I want to relax, maybe throw it all away. But I can’t stop. Or better put, I haven’t found someone to stop me. Maybe one, but that was a long time ago. _ **

** _ I didn’t want to talk about this with anyone else, but you. My friends here may do the same thing, but I needed someone outside of this to talk to. Without discussing the job. I’m constantly trying to defend others I care about from scrutiny, from blame. And yet it doesn’t stop. It never stops. I don’t trust most people. Only the ones who I’m close to. I trust you. I trust I can spill everything to you. Almost everything. There’s something I want to tell you. About me, but I can’t bring myself to write it over letters._ **

**_ It’s something I’d rather tell you face to face. I don’t mean to keep it private. From you of all people. I’ve come across people – women - who have seen me, recognized me and all they wanted was to be dating _**that**_ part of me. They don’t see me for who I truly am._**

** _ I’m not worried about your reaction. I imagine you’re already going to see the person I long to be. I don’t think you’ll be as expressive as others. I’ve already shown you who I am through these letters. I’ve only kept this from you because I…there’s no excuse. I’m going to reveal everything to you, I promise._ **

** **

_He’s hiding something. It must be something important, _I thought. At least he planned to tell me. I understood why he’d rather say something in person. First impressions were interesting an everything. He was right. He had been himself through the letters he sent me. Never holding anything back. I had to admit, he had me curious about what he needed to tell me.

** _ If the trials from earlier this morning had me frustrated, the meeting after only made the frustration worse. We were fussed at about stopping something again. Told we weren’t supposed to have two team members part of the effort to stop the danger. It boiled my blood to hear such talk. Wanda deserved better than being cast off as danger to everyone. I needed to get this off my chest._ **

** _ It burned far too much to leave it in my heart. I waited until everyone left the room to write to you. I’m ranting, venting, bringing myself to write everything out. I even want to tell you everything about me, about my past. I can’t, not yet. In time. Please trust me._ **

** **

** **

“I trust you. Until now, you’ve not given me any reason not to. I trust you even if you’re not telling me something,” I said. A truth, but I could sense this secret bothered him, hurt him to keep it from me. Even in writing.

** _ It feels great to get this off my chest. I feel much lighter, relieved. I can breathe easier; the tension releasing. The stress is disappearing. Keira, you’ve been a great help to me. You still are. I have to meet you. I need to see you. I think maybe towards the middle of January would be a good time. It would good to have a day in hand just in case we don’t meet earlier. This might be a short letter but I’ve nothing left to say. I think we’re about to decorate for Christmas._ **

** _ Christmas. A fun holiday. Brings me back to the dream of being with you in a cabin. I hear Tennessee is pretty this time of year. We could go there. Be among the Smoky Mountains. I’ll be sending you a present before you leave for your parents’. I’ll try my best to find something that fits you best. Tell me what you think of meeting in the middle of January. Perhaps you have a suggestion of an actual date. You made me extremely happy when you told me you’d like to meet. I have to tell you it kept me in a good mood for the rest of the night._ **

** _Patiently waiting for you,_ **

** _Steve_ **

** **

My breath hitched as he brought me back to the picture, he painted of us together. It was so vivid; I could feel the warmth of the fire and his skin. I craved his arms around me, his lips pressed to mine.

_Don’t get too carried away with your imagination, _I thought. I had picked a day to meet in my letter or days. I selected the 18th to be precise. A Saturday when I’d have nothing but time to spend. I waited for the day his response would come. We wouldn’t be prepared for Fate’s plan to bring us together.


	8. The Seventh Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira has gone on vacation and it is a time lapse between then and leads up to present day when Steve and Keira write to each other. They confess love, though they already have but this time they're both certain. Keira has another interaction with Natasha, bringing their friendship closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't gotten out an update sooner. I went on vacation for a week and work caught up to me the week before. I wanted to get a second update before my trip but failed to do so. I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. They are so close to meeting. Steve and Keira will have another letter between them and their wish comes true for them to meet before their planned date.

Keira’s POV

The 11th

The trip off to the beach had me ready to relax. My flight wasn’t too long, but long enough allowing me to indulge in a book. It was something I could to take the stress off, to relax. For an entire week. There would be no obligation to see my friends, no puppies to take care. Not that I’d be relieved to be away from my job; I loved it, but there was a point where it could become tiresome. I needed time for myself.

Time away from the business of New York. Away from the noisy city could do my mind some good. I’d only miss one thing, one person, though. This trip meant I would be leaving Steve behind. It meant not writing to him for an entire week. I would have, but I wasn’t sure how to send it off from where I was staying. If I’d been brave enough, I would have told him. Told him where I’d be staying. Yes, I mentioned the trip, but I failed to give him the address to the house I rented in Oak Island.

Instead, I have him a specific date to meet. In January; late January to be exact. _Stupid. We could have planned this trip out together. But you don’t know if that was even possible. Could he have gotten the time off? _ I thought to myself. Why was I afraid to meet earlier? Perhaps it was because I thought once he got to see the real me, then maybe he wouldn’t like me. Perhaps, I was also afraid that he would, and we would fall more in love with each other.

I should have invited Steve to Christmas dinner. I would have enjoyed his company. I could have started more of a deeper connection in our friendship. To bring it to something more. The other person, I could have invited to spend time with me was Natasha. Though, I hadn’t seen her since the night of the storm. No matter. I planned to have the best time I could have at the beach. Even if I longed to have Steve’s arms wrapped around me as we walked along the shore.

The plane landed and I got off to collect my luggage at baggage claim. I made my way to the rental cars and found the one I had put on hold, getting in and driving down to the house I’d be staying at. It was a three bedroom and two bathrooms. Huge, I know but I figured it didn’t really matter. It was right on the beach, a walkway leading down from the house itself. If I wanted to take a walk, it would only take a minute to get down to the sand.

I unpacked my belongings in the drawers and closet, placing a stack of books on the nightstand near the master bed. I brought six books in total. _Maybe I should have brought more,_ I thought, shrugging my shoulders. If I had a need to run out and pick up more, I knew a used bookstore in Southport that I could go to. I proceeded to head down to a nearby grocery store to pick up supplies for the week, hot chocolate and tea top priority as well as food I could cook. When I got back to the house and had unloaded the groceries, I realized the only thing I could do around 8 p.m. was read well into the next morning’s light; I wrapped up in blankets and opened the first book of the week, doing just that after eating dinner.

The 13th

Most of the day on the 12th, I spent time reading, getting through two more books from the stack near the bed. Deciding to pace myself, I slipped on a sweater and jeans, paired with a scarf, a heavy, black trench coat, and boots; I went out for a walk on the beach, taking the walkway there. The house had come with a pool, but it was outdoors and closed for the season. Understandable for the middle of December. The trip was going well, I thought. I didn’t have a care in the world about other activities. My mind, however, frequently went to Steve and I found myself dreaming about him, only for some unknown reason, I kept seeing him as Captain America.

Not that I had a crush on the Avenger, but Steve’s description of himself kind of resembled Captain America a little bit. Wouldn’t it be funny if he turned out to be the brave Avenger? Gloria did say he had signed up for the event. It would be my luck that I’d end up with him and didn’t even realize it was him.

I smiled to myself, my lips stretching across my face as I imagined it. I stopped to face the ocean. To watch the waves crash, one after another; the water stretching along the coastline. Beautiful chaos, the foam receding back out to where it belonged. The wind blew my hair behind me, a few strands getting into my eyes; I tucked those behind my ears, still observing the beauty of nature before me. I bent down to take off my boots and socks, rolling up the bottom of jeans to mid-calf.

I know this decision wasn’t a wise one; a horrible one really, but I wanted to feel the sand between my toes. To have the grittiness and roughness of it against my skin. I _needed_ to submerge my feet in the salty water. I took a few steps in, yelping at the coldness of it, the December temperature opposite of the nice warm summer temperature it usually had. I looked around to see if anyone was giving me weird looks, but the beach was empty; an invitation to be myself, to leave all worries and thoughts behind. I stood still in the ocean, sinking in the sandbar as the water rushed onto the shore, over my feet.

After a few minutes, a sound erupted from my throat. A laugh. One loud, genuine laugh. I’d made a decision for myself for once. I didn’t have my parents to tell me not to do something. I didn’t have my friends judging my actions. At this moment, I was free. No comments about being antisocial when all I want to do is read. No judgment about my job. No soul to bring me down. No one to make me as if I didn’t belong. I closed my eyes, my arms coming up to hug my body. I let out a breath of relaxation, letting the cool ocean breeze pour over me.

For once, I let my mind wander to wherever it pleased. I let go of everything, the tension in my body releasing. I opened my eyes slow and wondered what Steve was doing while I was away, walking back to the comfort of the house.

Steve’s POV

Three days had passed. Three days of not having a letter from Keira. She had left on vacation and wouldn’t return until the 16th. Seven days without her. Seven days without who I thought could be my soulmate. I was restless. The workload I decided to throw upon myself overtook me and my thoughts of her. I wanted to try and distract myself from the fact that she wasn’t in New York. More training sessions, more missions to go on. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to stress myself out this much. Maybe I should have gone on a vacation as well. I worried about her. Not about if she’d meet someone else because I knew her heart only belonged to me.

I worried about her safety. I wondered what she’d be doing on her trip. Would she be thinking of me? Would she be reading? Shopping? Today was another training session and the punching bag I practiced on took a major beating. Each punch would bring about another worry about Keira. More questions plagued my mind. Eventually, I found my mind going where it needn’t be going. Daydreaming about the beach and walking along the shore together, hand in hand. Flashes of imagination of her body underneath mine. _Punch. _Our lips locked in passion; fingers intertwined. _Punch._ Her sighs, moans; I imagined how soft her skin would be against mine. _Punch. _

The last punch sent the bag off the chain and it flew across the room, hitting the wall with a loud _THUD_. I turned to see my fellow teammates had stopped what they were working on to glance at me. Bucky, who had started showing concern on the second day approached me, prompting the others to get back to training.

“Everything alright? You’re not overdoing it are you?” he asked, gesturing to the destroyed punching bag lying in the floor. Another one annihilated by my repetitive thoughts. Though, they had never gone too far. Today, they did, and I felt ashamed, but also wondering if it could ever happen.

“I’m fine. I guess, I still have a lot of pent up energy,” I said, tugging the bag out of the middle of the walkway.

“You’re distracting yourself from her. You’ve gone on four missions in two days and today you’ve destroyed a punching bag. I’m worried Steve. Worried because I’m not I’ve ever seen you like this,” he continued.

“On the contrary, my mind couldn’t get far enough away from Keira. Only this time instead of worrying if she’s safe, my mind went…never mind. I’m fine, I assure you,”

“She’ll be back the 16th. Three days from now. It’s the 13th. You need to hold it together until the 16th and then write to her. Tell her what’s been going on,” he told me.

“The 16th. Just need to get to the 16th. I’m restless. That’s all. Nothing to worry about,” I said.

“Try to relax. Take your mind off her. Not always, but maybe don’t think about her too much. She’s fine. Trust me,” Bucky stated, patting my shoulder.

“Relax. Right. Everyone can end training today. I need another couple of hours,” I said.

“Steve…”

“I’m fine. I just need to get all this energy out. I can’t write to her. I could, but I don’t want to wait too long to hear back from her. Please, Buck,” I said, dismissing the others. He sighed and walked out the room, leaving me to work out all the restlessness. I knew I had it bad for Keira. Especially, if my mind had jumped on the opportunity to go passionate lovemaking instead of the usual romantic scenarios I wanted to plan out. I held back from writing another letter to her, one because of the length of time I would have to wait to hear back from her. Two, because the next letter I would write would set a date to meet in January, plus it would be a care package for Christmas that I hoped she would enjoy.

Two hours turned into three and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Natasha descending the steps towards the training room.

“Go shower. We’re going out tonight. You, me and Bucky. I’d invite Wanda, but she doesn’t know about Keira and I thought you might want to keep that secret a little longer. It might help to talk things out,” she said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she shook her head and pointed to the double doors. I sighed and did as she asked, meeting both of my close friends at the entrance of the compound. We went to a bar and let loose everything, both of them listening and offering advice about what to do.

The Return – the 16th

Today was the day Keira would return. She’d be back and I set my plan into motion. I had spilled my guts to Bucky and Nat, who advised me to go ahead and put together the care package to her. It would be filled with goodies for Christmas; hot chocolate, tea, marshmallows, a giant throw, the movie Wizard of Oz. I had even found a Sherlock Holmes book I thought she might like. I planned it out for her to have it before Christmas, so she could take it with her to North Carolina. I hoped it would arrive either on the 19th or the 20th.

I arranged things into place and set out to write her another letter, detailing the items and other thoughts I had. I even slipped in other drawings I had doodled when the restlessness got to be too much for training. Placing it on top of the presents inside the box, I put on the lid, sealing it and writing her address on top of it. I set it to the side, meaning to send it out before the post office closed today, thinking about Keira and what she would be doing when she got back to New York. I thought about what her reaction would be when she received my package.

Keira’s POV

Anxious to get back to my apartment, I thought about the remaining days of my trip. A storm had prevented me going out on Saturday and I blazed through the final books, leaving nothing for Sunday. I had taken a final walk on the beach before picking up two more paperbacks to last me through the night after packing for the trip home.

I needed to return home to finish Steve’s blanket, the last section needing to be completed. I also wanted to find a book to include in his gift. I’d return to the bookstore I had signed up for the event and pick up the first one that caught my eye. I wouldn’t have much time the rest of the week, work would take over and one night I’d have book club.

As the plane landed, I almost bolted to baggage claim in order to acquire my things. I took a cab to my apartment, dropped off my luggage and immediately left to run my errands; groceries, final presents and a box large enough to stuff a blanket inside. Unloading the groceries and other purchases, I sat down on the couch to finish up the blanket, turning on my current T.V. show I was binging. I had gotten pretty far with the blanket during Thanksgiving, working on it for hours during both day and night. I ignored the pain in my hands, trying my best to have it done in time to send it off before going down to see my family for the holidays. I would take breaks, giving my hands time to rest before going back at it.

I worked on it into the early morning, turning in at 3 a.m., knowing I had to get up at 10 to greet my client who would drop off their dog for the rest of the week. I’d be leaving the 23rd to my parents and hoped I could get out another letter to Steve, telling him about the trip and replying to his suggestion of the date we were to meet up.

Present Day

I had sent out my gift to Steve, fit with the book and the blanket, including the letter to him on the 17th. I hoped it would be enough time for him to receive it. Tonight, was book club and I’d be leaving Sasha, a cute black and white Aussie of one year behind for two hours. I took her out to potty before I left the apartment, book and purse in hand.

The club was being hosted at my favorite bookstore; I was thrilled to meet new people outside of my normal social circle. I wanted to get away from the toxic environment created by my three friends. Before I could exit the building, the mailman walked in carrying a large box.

“Keira MacPherson. You’ve become a regular of mine. I’m glad I caught you in time. Otherwise, I’d have to deliver this tomorrow. Maybe Monday, given that it’s Sunday tomorrow. Whoever this Steve guy is, he’s sent you a box full of stuff this time. Must be one hell of an admirer,” he greeted me. The mailman’s name was Sam and we had become friendly whenever I’d come down for the mail.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Thanks, Sam. I’ll just run this up before I leave for a few hours. Book club tonight,” I said, turning back around to take the box upstairs. I’d open it when I got back, eager to see the contents inside.

Though, I dropped off the package, I still managed to get to the bookstore 15 minutes early. It turned out I wasn’t the only one; a red head sat at one of the coffee tables in the café. I didn’t go directly over there, deciding to quench my thirst first. I ordered an iced mocha; yes, in the middle of December. What can I say? I love iced beverages, except for ices which set my teeth on edge.

I walked over to the table and sat, prepared to introduce myself.

“Hi. I’m Keira. Are you here for the book club? I…Natasha?” I said, the emerald of her green eyes instantly recognizable.

“Hello Keira. How have you been?” she greeted me; the rasp of her voice familiar.

“You’re hosting the club? I’m great. I just didn’t expect you to be here,” I said.

“I thought it might be fun. I think you’re the only one to show up. I do have to be honest with you, though. I really wanted to go out and have drinks with other people. That’s why I put this club together,” she said.

“Oh. That could potentially be a lot of fun. Do you still want to do that tonight or were we going to discuss the book?” I said.

“We can have coffee here and talk. Maybe discuss the book every now and then. I want to know more about you. I’m sensing we could be very good friends,” We began a conversation, discussing the book very little. I opened up a bit more to her, not something I usually did with my friends. There was a vibe to Natasha that made me trust her with secrets.

“You know, I signed up for a pen pal event here at this very bookstore. It sounded interesting and it let me someone new,” I said, the words rushing out my mouth before I could stop them. He eyebrows shot up and she leaned in to ask me a question. 

“Oh? Did you meet a guy? Or was it not specified who you would get?”

“It was assigned between girls and guys. Kind of old fashioned. I think we all need that every now and then. We hide ourselves online, but on paper I find I can be myself. Or maybe it’s the writer in me. I’ll tell you what though, most of the girls weren’t happy with their names,” I answered.

“Why? Anyone special sign up?”

“Apparently Captain America. I don’t know his true name though. I got Steve Rogers. He’s amazing. I think…no, I know that I’m falling in love with him,”

“Through letters? How long have you two been corresponding?” she asked.

“A few months. I know, I know. You’re going to tell me I haven’t seen his face, so I don’t know if I can really trust him. But something feels…I don’t know. It feels right, like I can tell him everything and he’ll listen. Or read it with no judgment,”

“You don’t think you’ve got Captain America, do you? Do you know the Avengers? Would you be able to tell who the name belonged to?” she said.

“I know of the Avengers. I don’t know them personally. Though, I’d like to. You should have seen these women, Natasha. They were fawning over him. But, when it came down to possibly the Winter Soldier or Stephen Strange signing up, they dismissed them. Something about the Winter Soldier being dangerous. Dismissed Strange because of his car accident. Cruelty at its finest,” I stated.

“What do you think of them? Not just those two. Maybe the Avengers themselves. What if you got Captain America? You could be dating an Avenger,” I arched an eyebrow at her. _Why was she asking all these questions? She doesn’t seem judgmental, though. Maybe she’s just trying to get my opinions on things, _I thought.

“I think they’re great. Caught up in wars they didn’t choose. Blamed for things others caused. They’re brave. The Winter Soldier doesn’t bother me. Like I said, I don’t know him. He could be sweet and kind and gentle. If I wasn’t already infatuated with Steve, I would date Stephen Strange. I love his scars. I think they’re beautiful,” I said.

“And Captain America? If you got him, would you be excited to be dating an Avenger?” she pressed.

“If I got him…hmm. I’d really want to date the man behind the mask. Get to know that man. Sure, he’s an Avenger, but I’m not the type of person who would boast to everyone that I’m dating an Avenger. I’d only be happy to be with him,” I told her.

“Interesting. I like you. You’re intriguing. You look at things with different perspectives,” Natasha said, sitting back in her chair. We continued talking for another hour and traded numbers at the end of the meeting.

“Text me when you want to hang out. Maybe we’ll grab a drink or something. You’re fun to hang out with,” Natasha said, before we parted ways. I returned to the apartment, took Sasha out to use the bathroom and I made dinner for us both. As I ate, the box – which sat on the end of my couch – caught my attention. I was eager to open it, waiting patiently as I ate to not choke on my food. I cleaned up and changed into pajamas, walking back into the living room. I stood in front of the box, hands on my hips, staring at it.

I grabbed it and carried it into the bedroom, commanding Sasha to join me on the bed. I knelt in front of the box for a few seconds, before taking my scissors from my nightstand drawer and unsealing it. Lifting the lid off, I discovered the letter sitting on top of the other items in the box. I opened it first to read it.

**_Keira,_**

** _ I’m restless. I’ve been restless ever since the 11th. I won’t be able to hear from you. I wanted to write to you earlier, to send a letter, but you’re not here. Most likely, you’ve got your mail on a temporary hold until you get back. The 16th. I’m writing to you on the 16th. The day you return. I held back. It wasn’t easy. A few punching bags got destroyed from my restlessness._ **

** _ You’re on my mind constantly these days. I was worried about you. Would you be safe at the beach? Which beach were you at? You didn’t tell me. Not that I expected you too. Why didn’t you? I could have met you down there._ **

** **

** **

_I’m afraid. I shouldn’t be. But I am, _I thought. A small smile tugged my lips at his restlessness. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. I missed him that was for sure. He made my days brighter and warmer. I wanted him to come down to the beach but made the choice not to send him the address. Out of fear. All because I didn’t know if he’d really like me.

** _ I went on more assignments to try and distract myself from you. Only it didn’t work. It made things worse. Not worse. Damn it, you’re making me nervous even when I haven’t seen you yet. More scenarios entered my head. I want to plan them out so much. They’re romantic. Or they were, until the other day. My mind decided to go where it might have needed to stay away. I’m in love with you. This much is true._ **

** _ I know it now. My imagination went rogue. It had me imagining what it would be like to make love to you. Flashes of flesh against flesh entered my head. Your body underneath mine, your silky skin pressed against mine. Our hands intertwined; our lips locked in a fiery passion. In bed, silk sheets covering us. Your hair fanned out on the pillows. Each touch a memory we haven’t created yet._ **

** _ Are you sure you don’t want to plan to see each other earlier? Start this relationship soon? I know you wrote about maybe the middle of January. I was going to suggest the 18th. It seems so far away and I’m not sure I can wait any longer._ **

** **

The world stopped at Steve’s imagery of us. My breath became shallow as I read and re-read each of those words. A heat and wetness pooled at my center. He turned me on with simple writing. He was making me crave him. _Why didn’t we plan to meet earlier? We could have already gone on a date, _I thought.

**_I’m not helping myself with these words. I keep going back to those images. They’re still in a cabin if you’re wondering. I don’t understand why they’re here already. Maybe it’s just the restlessness. I trained harder today, for more than I probably should have. Natasha whisked me away for an outing with Bucky. I talked things out with them, and they gave me some advice._**

** _ Which is where this care package came from. Though, I had already planned on sending you something for Christmas anyway. Inside are an array of things._ **

** **

** _ First, pull out the book. Sherlock Holmes and Phantom of the Opera combined. I figured you already liked classics with your love of Austen. But it’s a classic and your love of Phantom mixed together. Something to read either at your parents’ or on the way there._ **

** **

I pulled out the book and read the synopsis, drawn in by his explanation. He knew me already without having to think about it. It would be a great read for the holidays and had me planning to bring not only the book, but the movie as well.

**_Second, a giant blanket. I didn’t know what color to get. The store had so many varieties of colors, but I went with a light blue one. I thought you might like to think of me when it’s wrapped around you. While you read your books or knit. Or maybe gaze out on the stars on a winter night. Maybe sit by a fire on Christmas Eve with tea or hot chocolate. Envision my arms around you with it around your body._**

** **

Heat flushed my face as I pulled out the throw. It was plush and wide enough to wrap around me twice. Steve had put a lot of thought on what to gift me. No doubt I’d be thinking about him in North Carolina. I pulled off the ribbon and label, unfolding it to take out the cardboard people placed inside to keep it flat. I unfolded it fully and donned it over my shoulders, digging into the box to pull out two separate smaller boxes.

** _ Tea and hot chocolate. There should be marshmallows in there as well. Staples you might need during the holidays. I remembered you liked tea while you read. The hot chocolate is something that everyone loves to have. Maybe spice it up with Kahlua or Bailey’s to make it have a little kick. Put some marshmallows in it to drink while you enjoy yourself. If we were to spend the holidays together, I wouldn’t mind kissing the chocolate off your lips, tasting it on your tongue._ **

** _ There I go again. Imagining things that turn me on. Though, everything could arouse you as well. I apologize for that. Unless, you don’t mind. I won’t go into any more details. I want to save more dirty talk for when we are in the midst of doing such things._ **

** _ There’s nothing else in the box. Merry Christmas. I hope you like your gifts. I hope I got things you’re sure to love. I put thought into the gifts. I usually do. Oh, wait, I did include some other doodles. When training didn’t help, I let my fingers do the work. I hope you like them. Frame them for me and hang them up. Take photos of them, send them to me. Have a merry Christmas. Write to me soon. If you have a desire to push up our date, let me know._ **

** _Trying to be patient,_ **

** _Steve_ **

** **

** **

** **

I pulled out four sheets of paper from the box. He had drawn a cabin, I suspected one he had in mind for our adventures and coziness. Another one was two dogs in Christmas décor, Santa hats on their heads, tongues hanging out as if in a smile. They resembled labs, a wreath encompassing their bodies. The third was a picture of two people, laying on a bed. Both in sweaters, one with a book in their hand. It took me a second to realize it was supposed to resemble us. It reminded me of the letter in which he had wrote out a story involving us sitting on a couch.

Except that one involved us kissing. This one had us reading together. A sweet drawing. The final drawing was of a man, maybe it was supposed to be him. The supposed drawing of Steve waved back at me, his sweater with an intricate Celtic pattern on it. The words Merry Christmas, my love over his form. My fingers brushed over his cheeks, over the outfit. I was trying to be patient to meet him, but the craving wanted to overwhelm me. I hoped whatever fate had in store for us would occur soon.

Steve’s POV

I paced the living room as I waited for the mail to come. I hoped Keira had written to me. I worried that work got to be busy for her and she didn’t have time to send anything. When nothing came on the 20th, I started to think it had been true. I almost wondered if I had been too forward with my words and maybe she had changed her mind about me.

“If you continue to pace the floor, the floor might cave in,” a voice greeted me. I turned to see Natasha standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Sorry. I’m still waiting for something from Keira. It’s almost been two weeks since I heard from her,” I said.

“I saw her the other night. I meant to tell you that. I formed a book club to see her once more,”

“Nat, I told you not to look into her anymore. Why would you do that?” I stated, a note of anger in my tone.

“I’m not looking into her anymore. I wanted to get to know her more. Maybe hang out with her. She’s interesting. If she wasn’t in love with you, she’d be dating Strange. Of all people to date, she chose him. She likes us by the way. You probably know that already,”

“Hang out with her. Wait, she’s in love with me. She confirmed it?” I said, realization hitting me in the face.

“Yeah. She said she was in love with you. Infatuated. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about her boasting to anyone about dating Captain America. Apparently, she wants the man behind the mask,” I guess concern crossed my features because she held up a hand. “Don’t worry. She doesn’t know who I am or that you’re Captain America. I didn’t tell her anything. I wanted to see Keira’s reaction to some of the questions I asked. If you two weren’t already in love with each other, you will be,” Natasha continued.

I hadn’t realized I’d been holding my breath until it came whooshing out of me. She didn’t know the truth yet, but it didn’t matter. She’d choose Steve Rogers over the Avenger. An amazing woman with a different perspective on the world. A knock sounded at the door and I glanced to see the mailman holding a large box. I opened the door and took it from him and thanked him.

“Who’s it from? Keira?” Nat asked. I nodded.

“I wonder what she sent you,” I set it down and untied the ribbon to lift off the lid. A letter sat on top of a blanket and I pulled it out. I opened the envelope and her words appeared in front of my face.

** _ Steve,_ **

** _ I’m back in town and the first thing I wanted to do was to write to you. I needed to finish your blanket first, but eventually I sat down and formed this letter. The blanket is your Christmas present. I got a little too carried away and well, it ended up being 13ft. With only three colors. Guess I’m overly ambitious._ **

** _ I suppose you’re wondering how the trip was. It was great. No one to bother me and I read seven books. There was no one to tell me otherwise. No person in my ear telling me I’m antisocial. No friends judging me for keeping my nose in a book. I missed you. I missed Natasha, though I haven’t seen her in some time. I missed you most of all._ **

** **

I pulled out the blanket and unfolded, the length to encompass someone three times. She had found a color that matched her eyes and her scent lingered on it. It was soft to the touch and cold from being on the delivery truck. My heart hammered in my chest when she mentioned that she missed me.

“Keira missed me. I didn’t think I made that much of an impression on her,” Natasha said. She had peered over the letter to read with me and I let out a chuckle.

“She likes you. She wrote that she’d love to be your friend. I think you made a great impression on her,” I told her.

** _ I didn’t do much at all. I went for a few walks on the beach. I found myself one day out there, wrapped up in warmth and relaxed. I made the decision to stick my feet in the water. It was cold but I didn’t care. I made it for myself. I let it wash over me, sinking in the sand. Felt the roughness in between my toes. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts roam free. Most of them went to you. The 18th. I want to meet the 18th of January. Though thinking about it, I wish we could meet earlier._ **

** _ Maybe you’re right. Maybe fate will bring us together earlier. I hope so. It’s not that I’m lonely, but I want to see your face, I want to hold your hands. I’m falling harder in love with you. I know it. I feel it. I’m not afraid anymore of falling. I wanted you here. I imagined your arms around me, holding my body to your chest._ **

** _ I should have invited you to Oak Island. I was afraid to send you the address. I’m afraid you won’t like me when you see me. It’s silly, I know. You’re already in love with my words. Why wouldn’t you like me? Why wouldn’t you love me? If I had invited you here, I could have had you over for Christmas dinner at my home. I want to start this relationship with you now. I want you. I’m craving you. I want to meet your friends. I’m tired of all the toxicity from mine._ **

** _ I’m thinking of calling them out on all the judgment. I’m growing in confidence for the first time in my life. I think you’ve helped with that. I’d like for you to meet my family. I want you to meet Newt. He would love you. Like I do._ **

** **

_She’s in love with me. Keira’s confessed it now. She’s sure. She’s told Natasha, _I thought. Everything was happening fast, and I couldn’t explain how things were fitting together. It was like we were meant to be. Maybe the universe decided to provide us both with someone to love. I may have helped her with her confidence, but I think she was finding it for herself. I was a small part of it. She’d allowed herself to break free.

** _ There was another storm. I sat in the house all day reading, blazing through the remainder of my books. It’s amazing how I can be on vacation and read as much as I do. I scare myself with it. I returned and rushed to put this together for you. I found a book you might enjoy. If We Were Villains. It’s a kind of murder mystery with Shakespeare involved. It’s very good. Kind of draws you in._ **

** _ I dreamt of you a few times on vacation. They always brought me back to the cabin. Back to us sitting by the fire, cuddled together. I want this to be a reality. Maybe it can be one of our dates. What do you think? I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I will write to you from my parents’ home. It’s been too long since I wrote you and I missed it too much. If we don’t run into each other on New Year’s, then I hope you have a good one too._ **

** _Patiently waiting for you (though hopefully for not much longer),_ **

** _Keira_ **

** **

“You really should meet before New Year’s. That would be wonderful. Celebrate it together. Too bad you’ve set a date to meet,” Natasha said.

“Maybe we’ll run into each other before the set date. It could happen. We almost met at the gala. She was there the whole time and we never saw each other. Maybe it wasn’t our time. Maybe our time could happen before the 18th,” I stated. In my mind, I wanted it to. We were so close to have it happening. To finally seeing each other for the first time. To begin a new life with each other. I planned to write to her at Christmas time. I’d have her address in North Carolina when she decided to write to me, and I could send something back to her. Maybe a final letter to each other if destiny pulled us towards each other.

All I knew is that I needed her, I wanted Keira. I wanted my future to be with her. I wanted her future to be with us, to be with me. I wanted to bring her to my world. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to love her with every fiber of my being.


	9. The Eighth and Final Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira and Steve spend Christmas apart. Nat and Wanda get engaged. Events take place within the holiday, Keira's days are normal, Steve's are chaotic. This is the Final Letters between the two before they finally meet. New Year's Day. Fate Intervention. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final letters before they meet. Maybe not the final letters between the two while they start the relationship. They could potentially still write instead of text if they are ever apart again. Hope you enjoy.

Keira’s POV  
I ran around my apartment throwing clothes into a suitcase to head down to my parents’ home. I also stuffed books and electronics in two tote bags – one to take on the plane with me and the other to ride with my other luggage. I felt ambitious with my reading and felt that five weren’t enough to satisfy me; I packed at least ten, prepared to drown out the would-be drama that would unfold there. I blamed myself for not packing the night before, having other obligations on my mind. I needed to go out to buy last minute gifts that would be perfect for each member of my family.  
They also needed to be able to be small enough to fit in my suitcase. I had a late dinner finishing up wrapping the gifts an hour after midnight, retiring to bed. Without packing, I might add. I had plenty of time, my flight not leaving until 2 p.m., but I always panicked anyway. Setting the final touches to my luggage, I changed into grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, followed by comfortable footwear and a hoodie, which zipped up. I wanted to be comfortable on the flight, maybe catch a nap while on board or dive headfirst into reading.  
Like Thanksgiving, my dad would be picking me up at the airport when I arrived. This time, mom would be joining him, helping him with my luggage.  
“Oh. I forgot to grab my notebook and envelopes,” I said out loud. I sprinted back to my bedroom and grabbed them, my hand brushing over the Polaroid camera sitting on my desk that was near my computer, which I had already packed. I paused, tucking the notebook and envelopes under my arm; I picked up the camera, deciding on whether or not to bring it. I could always send Steve some pictures of the celebrations, I thought. There he was again, burying himself in my mind. Warmth and tingles coursed through my body every time I thought about him, bringing a smile to my lips. So close, yet so far away from meeting. We had both hoped to meet earlier, but fate still hadn’t brought us together. Yet. We still planned on the 18th of January, a date too far away in my opinion.  
I almost wanted to cancel my plans and run over to his home and see him. Almost. I knew my parents would be upset about it, cancelling plans to meet up with a “complete stranger”. He wasn’t one in my mind, but it’d be the first thing they’d say. Walking back into the living room, I carefully placed the camera and a couple of rolls of film that I grabbed into my suitcase. I slipped the notebook and envelopes in the carry-on tote I planned to take on the plane in case I felt inspired to write something to him on the plane. Taking one last look around the apartment to make sure I didn’t forget anything, I left for the airport, once again leaving Steve behind.

“Welcome home,” my mom said when we arrived at their house. The flight seemed shorter as well as the ride. It was almost as if time wanted the trip to go by fast; maybe a sign of wanting Steve to appear in my life at any given moment. I did worry a little that we wouldn’t ever cross paths, forever being a secret to those around us. I still kept a positive attitude about everything though, thinking that we would meet one day. We opened the door and Newt launched himself on me, almost knocking me over in the process.  
“Hey, buddy. I missed you too,” I said, pushing his front feet to the floor and scratching his fur; I moved my hand to the places he loved – his belly and the space between his ears, even behind his ears. He looked like he was smiling whenever I gave him the attention he deserved. His tail wagged and he followed me to the stairs as my parents and I took my luggage to my room. They left me to unpack and as soon as I was finished, I spread out across my bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like to have Steve here with me. Would my parents allow him to stay here in my room or in the guest bedroom? Dad would talk his ear off, maybe grill him about his intentions towards me. Mom would try to convince him to secure a future with me. My other family would welcome him with open arms. I’d be happy to have him to wrap my arms around him, to kiss him and fall deeper in love with him. A knock at my door had me sitting up to see my dad standing on the other side.  
“I wanted to tell you Damien’s girlfriend is bringing her kids. Dinner will be at 4 tomorrow and be prepared for the same questions as last time,” he told me. Damien was another cousin of mine and his girlfriend’s name was Carla. Her two kids, Charlotte, 12, and Lucas, 15, were nice but I still wished it could be immediate family only.  
“Okay. Thanks, Dad,” I said, putting on a smile despite the news. He left the hallway and I laid back down, sighing. I wondered how long my social battery would last the next day. Though it’d be family, I still felt drained at the end of the night. I didn’t know why, perhaps it was because I had to put up with the subtle disappointment on their shoulders.  
It weighed me down and I often felt I needed to accommodate for them. How could so many people in my life make me feel less of myself? Family included. I knew they tried to mean well, but it came out as something different. Skewed, like they had no filter when they talked to me about my career or love life.  
I daydreamed, pulling my mind into other regions I hadn’t yet explored with Steve. He had written to me of explicit endeavors; basic, yet something lingered in them causing arousal in my core. They were romantic, sensual, so I allowed myself to imagine the same. Different, but similar to some of the ideas he had.  
The feel of his warm skin against mine, our bodies connected, pleasure hitting us everywhere, his tongue exploring where it needed…wanted. His light blue eyes gazing into mine, his blonde hair in his face. I imagined tolling him on his back and…  
“Keira! Dinner!” my mom’s voice sliced through the scene playing out in my mind. I opened my eyes. My fingers had almost reached down to pleasure myself, eager to match what I’d imagined to be spectacular. I got up and went down the stairs to eat. I’d play later tonight, nothing but Steve on my mind.

Steve’s POV  
Monday. The night before Christmas Eve. Keira is once away from me. The anticipation is killing me. Metaphorically, of course. Nothing has been exciting throughout the day. Plans were coming together for a giant Avengers feast tomorrow night. Stephen Strange and Wong would be leaving the Sanctum, T’Challa coming in from Wakanda, a couple of Guardians would be visiting, and Carol too would be here. Even Lang and his girlfriend would be here for a few hours. Some with a significant other, some still single. Bucky, Sam, Bruce and a few others still hadn’t met someone. I had, but Keira and I weren’t together. Not yet. We still hadn’t officially met.  
January, though a month away, was slow to beginning and I was frustrated to say the least. I think in some way, so was she. What was she thinking about at this moment? Did she have me on her mind? Was she imagining me there with her or was she thinking about being here with me? Maybe, I should have invited her for Christmas. Alone. We could have had a coffee date, or we could have rented out a cabin for the weekend. To talk, to get to know each other more than we have in the letters, I thought.  
Though various scenarios had played out in my mind involving skin to skin contact, I didn’t want to rush into it. I wanted to find out what turned her on while also falling for her even more than I already had. While contemplating all the dates that could have been, someone had appeared around the corner of the living room.  
“Psst! Steve,” a voice caught my attention. I turned to see Wanda behind me, clutching the door frame. She appeared to be hiding from the rest of the team, from Natasha.  
“Do you need something?” I asked, curious to know why.  
“Can you help me with something? For tomorrow night. It’s for Natasha,” she answered, beckoning me with a finger. I followed her up the stairs to the room she shared with Nat and waited for her request. She checked to see if the coast was clear before opening a secret compartment in one of the drawers of a nightstand.  
“What are you…” I began to ask, freezing when she brought forth a small black box. She opened it to reveal a silver ring with black and red gemstones; Onyx and rubies it looked like.  
“Wow,” I breathed, stepping closer to get a better glance at it.  
“I want to propose to her tomorrow night. I love her and for the past three years have shown me just how much I do. I’d like to set up a scavenger hunt for her and then propose when she finds it,” she explained. My mouth went dry. One of my best friends was about to be engaged and the girl I was falling for hadn’t met me yet.  
“Steve? Are you okay?” I cleared my throat and nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll help you. When do you want to have it take place?” We discussed plans on how to set everything up. We wrote down clues for Natasha to look for, the first in their room, the next at the bar, the next in the tree and the last on the box, which we placed in the dining room on a shelf. No one would find it, we made sure of that when placing it there.  
We planned to do the hunt after everyone ate and each one of us had received one present open before Christmas Day. Natasha would be the last to get hers and when she found it, Wanda would propose in front of everyone.  
“Thank you. I’m so excited. I’m about to spend the rest of my life with Natasha. It’s going to be the best Christmas ever,” Wanda said, giving me a hug.  
“You’re welcome. I think I’m going to call in pizza for everyone,” Those who were out returned to the compound and I went out with Tony to grab the pizzas. We brought them back, ate and afterwards I escaped to my room to be alone. I spread out across my bed, on my back, carding a hand through my hair. I let it rest on my stomach, closing my eyes to think about Keira. Instead of letting my imagination roam to pleasure, I focused on a wedding. Keira in a white dress walking down the aisle towards me, a smile on her face. We’d exchange vows, placing rings on each other’s fingers and kissing, binding us together.  
It’ what I wanted to happen. She had, in a matter of a few months, captured my heart and I wanted nothing more than to be with Keira forever.

Keira’s POV  
Christmas Eve. One more day. Six more days spending time with family. Enough time to write to him. I woke, went for a run, taking Newt with me and came back to shower.  
The outfit I’d be wearing would be a light blue halter dress and black heels. I’d be fixing my makeup to match, my long brunette hair curled and pinned back in 40’s fashion. I don’t know what made me think of it, but it’d be gorgeous. I stretched out my shower into a bath, putting as much effort into my appearance as possible. I had time to kill, to prepare for another holiday disaster.  
Not with my parents; they seemed to back off a little, enjoying my company. I didn’t know what to expect from the rest, except the obvious questions about my future. Most likely, it’d be something similar to Thanksgiving. I got out and dried off, getting ready for another couple of hours. Once done, I examined myself in the full-length mirror in my room and descended the steps, book in hand, to the living room.  
“Wow. What did you get all dressed up for?” Dad greeted me, wearing a cream sweater and blue jeans; they were nice for the occasion and I was beginning to feel over-dressed. Mom walked in from the kitchen. She was wearing black slacks with a green blouse. Her blonde hair was straightened and her makeup neutral. Nothing compared to the elegance of my dress and how I had my hair and makeup. I had decided to make the best of the night by dressing to the nines, something which made me have confidence surging through my mind.  
“I wanted to. I felt good about it,” I stated, seating myself in one of the armchairs. It was the Sherlock Holmes book Steve had gotten me; the detective dealt with the “supernatural” and it pulled me into the world and story.  
“I’d ask if you were trying to impress someone, but you don’t have a date for this family night. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me,” Dad said.  
“No, I didn’t invite a date. The only ones I’m trying to impress are my family. If I had a date, I wouldn’t be able to keep anyone away from him,” I said, resuming my book. Guests started to arrive an hour later, and I traded in my book for the camera, taking pictures of the presents gathered around the tree, of the feast, of my family; all of the material for another letter to Steve. I did choose to take pictures of myself, but I decided not to put them in, saving the reveal for the day we met. A surprise within a surprise. This might be the final letter. I still had one planned in case we still didn’t meet before the 18th.  
We gathered around in a circle, saying “thanks” before we began plating our food. I sat at a small table with Callie and her son Jackson, who everyone called Jack and sometimes joking with him by calling him Jack of hearts. He was 15 and starting to date, keeping girls as long as four months before ending it, bored with the relationship before it got interesting. The feast of the night included turkey and ham as well as mashed potatoes and corn. Staples of every Christmas dinner.  
I had already been grilled by other members of the family, expecting Callie to do the same. She was doing well not to mention anything, and I was counting the minutes before it got to be too much.  
“So, no boyfriend?” Ten minutes. That’s how long it took her from the minute we sat down. I shook my head, stabbing a piece of turkey with my fork.  
“You live in New York. No run in with any of the Avengers? No Stephen Strange? No Thor? No what’s-his-name? The one with the metal arm?” she continued. I dared not to meet her eyes; the judgment clear in her voice.  
“His name is Bucky Barnes. And no. There’s no one. There hasn’t been any run in with any of them. I doubt Strange would even date the likes of me and I’m not interested in Thor. Don’t get me wrong. He’s incredibly attractive, but not really someone I look for in a relationship,” I commented.  
“You’re-,”  
“You’re on the verge of asking me the same questions from Thanksgiving. The world won’t end if I don’t have a boyfriend. I promise,” I cut her off, annoyed.  
“But-,”  
“Who wants dessert? There are brownies again. Plus, I want some pecan pie,” I interrupted her again, getting up and disposing of the remaining meat on my plate. Deciding there was too much residue from the potatoes, I tossed the plate in the trash and grabbed a new one, placing a brownie and pecan pie on it, sitting in the living room to eat in peace. Next came the traditional opening of gifts; not the ones from my parents. We would save those for tomorrow morning when all the excitement died down.  
Most of the items were clothing and gift cards. Callie tried to be funny with one that was from “Captain America”. A perfume that I liked, and a new scarf were contained within the bag. My mom got a new decoration to put on her mantle and dad got a few clothing items as well. We sat around the fire talking until it got late, everyone leaving the house when all the festivity came to an end. My parents and I stayed up later, unwrapping a final gift for the night, a tradition that we kept between the three of us; four if you include Newt. I received new pajamas to change into and promptly went upstairs to change.  
I wiped off my makeup and washed the hairspray from my hair without getting back into the shower. I let it airdry, spraying leave-in conditioner in it, retrieving my notebook from the tote bag. I opened it to a clean page and composed a new letter to Steve, hoping he had a pleasant night. I hoped it had gone better than the one I had tonight. I stayed up later, at least until 3 a.m. writing and pouring out my heart to him, sealing it and the pictures in an envelope.

Steve’s POV  
Tonight, was the night. Wanda would propose to Natasha and I couldn’t be happier. The day started off with a run like normal and I returned to take a shower. Dinner wouldn’t be served until 5 p.m. and I spent most of the day reading or drawing in bed. Around 3 p.m. I got up and dressed; the outfit tonight being a blue shirt with black slacks, the dress shoes matching.  
I combed my hair back, something similar to the 40’s. I wanted to back to my roots a little but also be a bit presentable to those that came tonight. I went down to the living room and talked with Bucky until guests started arriving; Stephen Strange and Wong, the first to arrive. They were followed by the Guardians, and Peter Parker. I was surprised to see him her, but figured Tony had invited him. T’Challa and his family would be here a little later as well as Scott and Hope, the flights getting in at 4:30.   
Some of the ones that lived at the compound came down as they got ready, the first woman being Nat, who dressed in a white and burgundy gown. It hugged her curves, no doubt wanting to capture Wanda’s attention. Sam and Tony came down next, both in a suit. Wanda followed them, wearing a floor length dress, which was red; the color was something she was known for and it complimented her well. Once all the guests had arrived, Thor and Loki being the last to come down, dinner began. We had Turkey, which I helped to fry, mashed potatoes, green beans and for some reason a kale salad.  
Not too traditional, but still good. For dessert, we would have a chocolate cake and pumpkin pie, and ice cream for those who didn’t want those. We sat down at the giant dining table, my place beside Bucky and Natasha. Everyone talked with one another, having a grand time; some went back for seconds, while others decided one plate of savory food was enough and went to grab dessert.  
The time came for the opening of gifts and I watched as each one of us received one at a time. I looked over at Natasha and could tell she was getting a bit nervous when she still hadn’t received hers from Wanda. I rubbed a shoulder, giving her reassurance that she would get one. I watched as Wanda walked over to her and placed a note in her hands. Watched as curiosity crossed her features as she realized what was happening. She left and hunted down each clue, Wanda getting nervous as she located each one.  
When Natasha had finally located the small jewelry box, I looked to Wanda, who had materialized behind her girlfriend, kneeling. The final piece of the puzzle connected with Nat as she gasped and turned to find Wanda, tears glistening in her eyes. Every Avenger in the room, stood to watch the proposal take place.  
“Natasha, when I first met you, I admit you intimidated me a little,” This comment elicited a laugh from Natasha. “But as we grew to know each other, I found myself falling in love with you. I knew from the very first date, we were meant to be together. You have shown me love I never knew could be possible. I’d love nothing more than be with you forever. You’re my world and I need you to be part of my life for an eternity. I love you Natasha, with everything I have to give. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Wanda proposed.   
“Yes. A thousand times yes,” Natasha accepted. Wanda smiled and took the ring out of the box, slipping it on her finger and standing up. Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they kissed. A pang hit my heart; I was lonely. Again. Even though the letters brought me to someone, I still needed her. I wanted her. I wasn’t jealous of Wanda and Natasha. I was happy, but I wanted it for myself.   
I embraced Natasha when she came over to me, giving her congrats and she caught my gaze.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll have your moment to shine. She’s coming. Soon, I hope. Keira will be yours to have one day. Stay positive. Be patient,” she whispered.  
“I know. I’m still waiting on fate to intervene,” I whispered back. The night winded down and guests began to leave to return to their own homes to celebrate with their own version of family. Most of us stayed together talking, each one retiring when they needed to. I found myself alone in the living room, the last to depart to my room. I sighed and went over to the desk to compose a letter to Keira. I’d have to wait until she sent me her own, before I could send one back to her at her parents’ home. I hoped it would be the last.

Four Days Later  
The 28th arrived and I reflected on Christmas day. It went by too quickly and the routine resembled. A run, a mission, and meeting. Not in that order. The mission had come early that morning, on Christmas. Whoever decided to cause on trouble on a special holiday was some crazy son of a bitch. Only this time it was a woman. This mission required Tony, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Strange, Wong, and Sam. I let Wanda and Natasha rest for their engagement, employing the others in taking the enemy down.  
It included a form of necromancy, which is why Strange needed to be there. Some freaky things occurred that I was unprepared for. Things one needed to relieve stress from. The battle lasted a while, around eight hours, our bodies exhausted by the time we returned home. I had to brew myself tea, something I hadn’t done in a long time. To de-stress further, I took a longer training session, sweating off more energy. A scalding hot shower was also needed; I scrubbed my skin until satisfied that I no longer felt the woes of the battle itself.  
A longer run was taken the next day and I still paced the mailbox, awaiting Keira’s next letter. It still hadn’t come but I doubted it would come a day after Christmas given the time post offices took for the holiday. Which meant more patience. Two meeting occurred in the same day, one from General Ross, who still didn’t understand Strange’s work and the other with Tony, who had nightmares from that day. He needed to work through what happened, still shocked when someone had to end the necromancer’s life. Strange wouldn’t do it and Tony had made a last-minute decision to do just that. It still haunted him, but he had no other choice. She would have ended more lives and we couldn’t take the chance.  
On the 27th, we all went out to drink, playing pool and having fun to shake the tension and to have an official celebration of Wanda and Natasha’s engagement with our “family”. The letter still hadn’t made it to the mailbox, and I started to worry that I wouldn’t be able to get mine to her in time before she left.  
Today, however, as I paced up and down the driveway towards the end of the day, my hopes were achieved. As the mail man pulled up, I had him hand me the stack of mail for the day, rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for. The envelope was thicker this time and I bypassed everyone in the kitchen to open it in private. I stretched out on my bed, elbows up to read her new words.

Steve,  
Christmas Eve. What a glorious night. As you can see, I’m back at my parents’ and will be spending the next few days here. I’ll be here until the 30th before returning back to New York. A decision I made and can’t refund because, well, they’re plane tickets. I sent you a few pictures of the night in question. They’re of my family and their joy of the holiday. The presents, the feast and them.   
You might be disappointed of the lack of pictures of me. Let me explain. I want you to see me. I do, but I would like for it to be the very first time we meet. I want to take in your reaction in person. I want to be able to take your breath away as we lock eyes. I didn’t want you to see me in the pictures and know what I look like as I walked through the door.  
I think it might be a little romantic. Too much like a movie, but you know what, I don’t care. It’s what I have envisioned in my head and I want it to play out like that. I know, cheesy. That’s who I am though. A hopeless romantic at heart. You should also know that I nearly cancelled my plans to come and find you. I have your address and I was willing to drop everything and come over. But I figured my family would have been upset over it. Maybe next time?

A laugh escaped my throat. I agreed with her. Which is why I hadn’t sent her any pictures either. I wanted it to be a surprise. A genuine reaction. I looked over the pictures. It looked like beautiful chaos. Who knew so much fun could be shared in a couple of photos? What surprised me was when she said she almost cancelled plans to find me. I understand why she didn’t. I knew she didn’t want to disappoint her family, but I was happy to see she had plans for us for next year.

I am alone in my room again. I haven’t been in here since I first got ready for tonight. I’m pretty sure I over-dressed. I went with an elegant dress and an old-fashioned hairstyle. I felt great in it and I wanted confidence to go through me. I’m being bold again. Which is a bit weird for me. I think it’s a good thing though.

I’ve resolved to take charge at the beginning of the year. No more letting people get me down. No more letting my friends or family walk over me again. No more having my family judge me for things that make me happy. A chance at a new beginning. I want you to be in it too. January 18th can’t come soon enough. I might be on the verge of pining for you. Not that I hadn’t been already. It’s just more intense.

This is probably too much information, but I daydreamed about you last night. I usually do sometimes as a way to relax or to de-stress or whenever I feel the need to. Most of the time it’s more romantic. Last night…it was more, uh, sensual. Remember when you wrote to me of the images that came to you. Of us connected in more of an intimate way. That’s what I thought of.

Heat flushed my cheeks as I read the paragraph. It was beginning to seem like we wanted each other in more of a sexual way, while still falling for each other. We both had awakened a new desire in our hearts and we both appeared to want that desire to play out in real life.

I want to feel you on top of me or me on top of you (if you have no preference or maybe if you’d like that). I want us connected. I guess I’m getting frustrated of not meeting you yet. I’m trying to be patient, but I can’t help it. I can’t wait for our paths to cross. To be able to see you, to touch you. I keep imagining scenarios of how our meeting will take place. I was thinking maybe Central Park, say around noon. I’ll be waiting on a bench for you.

Anyways, I will let the night play out for you. My family inquired into my life again. The same questions, which I avoided with my cousin by grabbing dessert. My parents backed off from their judgment, which surprised me. They’re the first to say something. We opened presents and proceeded to sit around the fire talking. It was like old times and I wished it could be like that all the time. I hope to share it with you. Maybe create our own traditions.  
After everyone left, my parents and I sat together and opened a present each. Which is usually, new pajamas to change into for the next morning, when we open our special gifts with each other. And Newt of course. He about knocked me down when I got home. He misses me when I return to New York. I won’t move back though. I’d miss you too much. Unless, we decided to come to North Carolina to live. But I love the city.

I’d move anywhere. If it meant having you with me, I’d do it, I thought. It was the truth. Damn, I really had it bad for Keira. So much so that I’d agree to be anywhere in the world. Though, New York had really become home for both of us. Though, at this point we only wanted to be with each other.

Now I sit here late at night writing to you. I needed to talk to you. To wish you a Merry Christmas. To wish you a New Year’s. Though, I’ll be back before then. I sit here writing what I think will be my last letter. I hope, anyway. I do have another one planned before the 18th. But I feel like fate is about to intervene. Time seems to be going by quickly, as if it’s waiting for the right moment. Do you get that sense? I wonder what you’re doing now. Are you having a pleasant night with your friends? 

I miss you. Here’s to hoping we’ll be with each other soon.  
Patiently waiting for you,  
Keira

Though a little shorter than her last letter, I still felt it was enough. She was eager to meet and felt time getting faster. I felt the opposite. I was under the impression it was getting slower, keeping me from her. I hoped I was wrong. I hoped it would speed up and bring us together before we even realized it. Then we could begin our relationship, engaging in the bright future ahead of us. I got up and wrote the address of her parents’ home and went out to drop it off in a blue box, praying it’d get there in time.

The 30th

Keira’s POV  
Christmas Day came and went. I opened my gifts from my parents and enjoyed the surprises that were in store for me. They knew me well, gifting me kit for watching movies and reading, even throwing in books they thought I’d like. They were thrilled with the ones I gave them and then it was over. Interesting how it lasts only a few minutes and then it’s gone. In a flash. We ate and I spent the next few hours relaxing before running one specific errand. I dropped off the letter in one of those blue boxes, knowing the post office would be closed on Christmas day. Now it was the 30th and I still waited for the mail, hoping I’d get something from Steve.  
I couldn’t wait to hear from him and to see what exciting things happened to him over the holidays. Imagine my surprise when my dad walked through the living room carrying the stack of mail. He rifled through the stack, pausing on an envelope.  
“Who’s Steve Rogers? Do we know-,” he asked, blinking in surprise when I took it from his hand.  
“It’s mine. It’s from a friend in New York. I told him I’d be here for Christmas,” I said, clutching it to my chest.  
“Oh. Okay. I don’t recall you ever mentioning-,”  
“He’s relatively new. I didn’t think you wanted to know everything that’s happened in New York and I guess I forgot to say something earlier. I’ll be in my room should you need me,” I said, disappearing before more questions were asked. I reclined against the pillows of my bed and opened the letter to read.

Keira,  
I hope your Christmas Eve is going okay. I’m had a huge dinner with my family. Or what my version of family is. It’s nice to see friends who live in other areas. The feast is wonderful, and it makes me wonder what you’re having at your parents’. You’re on my mind a lot lately. Time seems to be slowing down and January is too far away.  
It’s like December is stuck, not moving on to the next month. I suspect the 18th will be just as slow to get here. I feel like time is keeping me from seeing you. I desperately want to see you, to be able to embrace you. Will we hug when we see each other? I hope so. Is there a specific meeting place you want to meet? Look at me getting ahead of myself.

No, it’s fine. I want to see you too, I thought. I had sent a meeting place in my letter I sent to him and gave him another reason to send me another letter in case these weren’t our last letters to each other. I chose Central Park because it was something familiar. I would have chosen my favorite coffee shop, but I wasn’t sure if he’d be able to find it or if it would be crowded. I wanted to be able to talk to him in a quiet atmosphere. I started to ask if he’d like to come to my apartment, but there was a part of me that thought I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of him.

I’m thinking of the future with you. I think it’ll be a good one. You might be wondering what’s got me thinking about it. I’ve thought of a wedding and everything. Something exciting and beautiful happened tonight. My friend Natasha and Wand got engaged tonight. It was romantic and perfect. Especially with those two. They’ve been together for three years, falling deeper in love. It was time for them. It made me lonely, though.  
I’m not jealous. That’s not it. I…I just really want you here in my arms. I want to kiss you, to hold you. I want to be able to plan out a wedding and a honeymoon. A life with you. I don’t want to be ahead of the game, but the engagement has me thinking about it. Of you. I’ve got it bad for you. I’m not afraid to say it…or write it. I wanted you to know it. I needed to tell you this because it’s been on my mind since the proposal.

“Congrats to your friends. It’s wonderful news,” I said aloud. I was happy for them, but like him it made me feel a bit lonelier too. I wasn’t thinking about our wedding yet. I only thought about the beginning of the relationship and apparently the intimate moments. Not that I didn’t want to marry him. I’d like to, but I wasn’t there yet. But I also didn’t witness a proposal like he did.

I suppose you wish to know how it happened. Wanda sent Nat on a scavenger hunt. She employed my help and we hid clues around the compound for Nat to find. The last clue was placed on the ring box in the dining room and she got down on one knee in front of everyone. It was a beautiful speech, and everyone cheered. I gave my congrats, embracing Natasha. I wish you could have been here to see it. Congratulated them yourself. They’re going to love you when I introduce to them. I think everyone will. 

“That’s adorable. I wish I could have been there too,” I said, tears forming in my eyes. At the mention of introducing me to his friends, I got nervous. I knew I’d be awkward at first. It’s how I was when I met people for the first time, but once I got comfortable with them, I opened up a bit more.

It’s getting late and now I feel like I’m rambling a little. I’ll end it with this. I’m hoping this is the last letter we will send to each other. Though if it’s not then I’ll respond to whichever one it ends up being. I can wait until the 18th and I’ll offer up a suggestion on a location to meet. Maybe we can get a coffee somewhere. Somewhere quiet so we can talk. Get to know each other more. I’d like to also plan a first date. But more on that when the time comes. Normally, I’d like to get the friendship going, but I feel like we already have that. I’d like to start a relationship. I’d like to be able to kiss you, if that’s alright. New beginnings.

Merry Christmas. Happy New Year if I don’t see you then.  
Still waiting for you (a bit impatient, but I can wait.)  
Steve

I smiled. I wanted this one to be the last letter, but I couldn’t know for sure if it would be. He felt time went slower while I felt it getting quicker. With the 18th in mind, I’d respond to his suggestion and whatever came my way with work or if something fun happened that I thought he might like to know about. What we wouldn’t expect was New Year’s Day and the intervention fate would place upon us.


	10. The Meeting Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Keira and Steve are meeting for the very first time. Keira gets back to New York on the 30th of December, celebrates New Year's Eve with her friends. Steve celebrates with the Avengers. Fate decides to bring them together with the form of spilled coffee.

Keira’s POV  
I got back in New York late on the 30th; around 11 p.m. I had booked the flight later so I could spend a little more time with my parents. Thankfully, they wanted to have a restful holiday and didn’t pester me about finding a new job or that “special” someone. Instead, they chose to spend the rest of the days relaxed and we watched movies that we had yet to catch up on.  
I took my daily jogs, always bringing Newt along for the journey. After I had received the letter from Steve, I found my mood boosted and never strayed from it, even when it was time to head to the airport. My parents hadn’t questioned who Steve was, I suppose deciding I would tell them in time, when I wanted to share the matter. I planned on telling them; they would be the first to know. I would tell the rest of the family when the right moment came along. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but it was time I did things for myself.  
I’d been letting people walk over me as if I resembled a doormat. Time to stand up for myself; time to speak up if something was bothering me. Hey, a New Year’s Resolution. I’m getting a head start on them. I laughed as I lugged my suitcase and tote bags up the stairs to my apartment. I normally didn’t struggle with it, but the presents I had received weighed the suitcase down. By the time I had reached my door and unlocked it, sweat had begun to form on my forehead. I panted and rolled the suitcase behind me, propping it against the side of the couch.  
I sat down for a few minutes to catch my breath, shrugging out of my jacket to cool off. Taking a final deep breath to calm the fire in my chest, I got up and started to unpack everything in the bedroom. I threw dirty clothes in my hamper by my closet to wash tomorrow, clean ones and new ones I hung in the closet or folded to place in drawers. I know what you’re thinking. Maybe I should have gone to bed, unpacked in the morning.   
I didn’t want to leave things until morning; I had plans for New Year’s Eve and needed extra time to prepare for it. I’d be going out with my friends Jana, Charlotte, and Lena. Believe me, if they so much as insulted me, I planned to tell them how it was. I refused to be hurt any longer. I thought about inviting Natasha out, but I wasn’t sure if she was a night owl like me and didn’t want to text her late at night. Maybe I would send out a text in the morning to see what her plans were.   
With each new item I unpacked, I found a place for it, emptying the suitcase in its entirety. Once cleared out, I shoved it under my bed and set to work on both tote bags full to the brim with new trinkets from my family. Some were placed on my nightstands, others organized on the bookcase or shelves in the living room. I dared not place anything on my desk; the space I designated for Steve because he was dear to my heart.  
I still had the doodle of the dog with the ball of yarn near my computer and the other doodles I framed, two of the four on the desk and the other two I hung on the wall. They helped to inspire me when I wrote or if I needed comfort. I fingered the charm on the bracelet he had gifted me, satisfied with how I had things in my bedroom. Sighing, I changed into pajamas and wiped off my makeup to get in bed. Sliding down, I turned off the lamp on my nightstand and set an alarm to prepare for New Year’s Eve.

Steve’s POV  
I sat in the living room by a window reading a book when Tony walked in the room.  
“Meeting in ten minutes Cap,” he announced, walking out again. Confused, I marked my place in the book and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water. We hadn’t had a major battle in a few days, relaxing to be prepared for the next one. Maybe we were about to be called in for one tonight. By Tony’s tone, I didn’t get that feeling, hence the confusion. As usual, I entered the conference room early and sat down in my usual spot, waiting for the others to file in. Tony had already seated himself at the head of the table, spinning around in his chair like a child, making me question the topic of this meeting.  
Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Sam and Bruce were next to arrive, followed by Thor, Loki, Rhodey and Clint. Each took their seats, Sam and Bucky on either side of me; Natasha had switched to sit beside Wanda, their hands linked. Silence went on for a few minutes, causing impatience within me.  
“What’s this about Tony? Why did you call us in for a meeting? Is there trouble?” I asked, the impatience growing more intense.  
“Just a minute. We’re waiting for Strange,” he answered. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep from drumming my fingers on the table. I should have grabbed a pencil and some paper, I thought. A nudge in my side had me turning to face Bucky, who smiled.  
“Keira’s coming back tonight, isn’t she? Do you know what time?” he whispered. I shook my head. She hadn’t mentioned what time she’d be back, only that she’d be back today; I now had something to distract me from the growing boredom. After another few minutes went by, Strange arrived and sat down, prompting Tony to begin the meeting.  
“New Year’s Eve. What are we thinking? Party? How about drinks at our usual bar? Quiet night in?” he said. Really? This is what he called us in for? I thought, releasing a deep sigh.  
“Party. Here at the compound. The bar will be crowded as well as anywhere else. We can also avoid people who want to see the Avengers. We can relax here,” Sam chimed in. This comment received nods from everyone else.  
“Great. It’ll be just between those here. It’s much too late to get those who are away here in time. Strange, Wong’s invited too. Feel free to invite dates or friends you think might want to be here. Now let’s discuss themes…” Tony said, going into more details. A vibration in my pocket alerted me to a text from Nat.  
‘Want me to invite Keira? I have her number. You could finally meet her.’ It read. I looked up at her and shook my head. I typed out a message to send back.  
‘I want to meet her alone. Talk to her by myself. I’ll introduce her to everyone during a better time.’ As much as I longed to see her, I still wanted it to be in a quiet place. I’d introduce Keira to my friends in time. I had my response to her in mind, but I didn’t want to compose it until another time; I wanted to try and wait until it got closer to the 18th. The meeting winded down, plans coming into place and we headed off to bed. I didn’t expect Keira and I to meet in just a few days’ time.

Keira’s POV  
My alarm went off and I got up to start tidying up my apartment. I did laundry and vacuumed the floors until they were spotless. I set to taking down the decorations and placing them back in a spare closet where they’d stay until the next year. The laundry had to done in three separate loads, hanging and folding everything as it dried.  
I ran out to the grocery store and the ABC store to pick up meals for the week and supplies for later tonight once I got home from the wine bar with my friends. While out I sent a quick text to Natasha about coming out with us and shortly got a reply back.  
‘Sorry. I can’t. I’ve made other plans. Want to get together later this week? I’ll introduce you to my fiancée,’ it read.  
‘Sure. What about Saturday night? I’ll be happy to meet them. The more, the merrier I always say,’  
‘Sounds good. Wanda is going to love you. See you Saturday. Would 8 be okay with you? We can meet at a bar on 6th. Unless you’d rather have a girls’ night in?’  
‘8 is fine. I think a girls’ night in would be nice. I’m at the store now. Would you like me to pick up anything while I’m here?’  
‘No, we can bring our own alcohol and snacks. If there are certain snacks you want, feel free to grab those. Since you’re hosting, that is. We’re not picky,’ I sent back ‘ok’ as my response, grabbing chips and brownie mix, deciding to add chocolate chips and marshmallows to it. I also threw in ingredients to make a feta garlic dip. Returning home, I unloaded the groceries and proceeded to get ready for my night out.  
I showered and wrapped myself in a towel, pulling out the dress I planned on wearing for tonight’s festivities. It was a black flapper-like dress and I paired it with a red leather jacket and black heels to complete the ensemble. In fact, it would go with my friends’ choices, all of us agreeing to be a little flashy tonight. It was about to be the 2020’s after all. It would be fitting to go out with a bang.  
I did my makeup a bit dark and smoky that might be enough to capture anyone’s attention. If only I’d been brave enough to ask for Steve’s number. I could have invited him out with me. He was the only one I wanted the attention from. Grabbing my keys, phone and purse, I exited my apartment taking a cab to the designated meeting place to hang out with my friends.   
Thankfully, they were in a cheerful mood and celebrated the night without any insults. We stayed out together for three hours, going our separate ways; I head back to my apartment and celebrated the new year with a glass of champagne, indulging in spicy bloody marys until going to bed. I wouldn’t expect running into Steve at my favorite coffee shop.

Steve’s POV  
Preparations were made for tonight’s party. We were having a simple feast; flatbreads, cheese plates and a multitude of dips. Wine would be provided ranging from whites and reds, rosés and champagne also included in the mix. If guests chose to have cocktails or beer, an open bar had all the items needed in order to fill their needs.  
I walked in from my usual run to see decorations of black and gold being put up and furniture being arranged to talk to each other. I made to go to my room when Tony asked me for my assistance while I was still in workout clothing. I helped to move couches and chairs, forming a complete circle; it resembled the round table from the legend of King Arthur.  
Funny, I never considered us knights. We were heroes, yes, but modern ones. Well, some of us were, Bucky and I both being from a different time; Thor and Loki from a completely different place. We moved the piano from the library in case those of us that played wanted to show off some skills. As everything came together, I was dismissed to get changed into a white, button up shirt and gray trousers. I combed my hair back in a slick back look, meeting my friends in the lounge. Natasha, who was wearing a gold, strapless dress, approached me, champagne flute in hand.  
“Keira invited me out tonight. I said no because of the party tonight. For a moment, I thought about giving her your number,” she told me.  
“You didn’t have to say no if you wanted to go out with her tonight. That’s way too tempting. I would have dropped everything to go out with her if she asked me. I’m trying to make it to the 18th. It’ll be worth it, though I’m still nervous about her reaction,” I said, grabbing a beer from the bar.  
“You shouldn’t be. I believe she’ll react well, even if she realizes who you are. My question is why you haven’t already gone over to her apartment. I know you’re being patient, but you’re also longing for her. Why not put an end to that longing?”  
“I’ve wanted to, but I don’t think barging in and kissing her is the answer. I think the reward for waiting will be breathtaking. And I still believe meeting in a place that’s quiet is ideal,” I said.  
“I see. You’re still a romantic Rogers. It’s sweet. You should know we’re hanging out Saturday night. Don’t give me that look. I can’t help it. She’s contagious in a good way. I’m getting used to the idea of becoming her friend. I’m bringing Wanda. It might be nice for her to have both of us as a friend,”   
“You’re unbelievable. But I love you for it. The three of you will be a good match as far as friendships go,” She laughed and we continued to talk among our friends, cheering when the new year rang in.  
“Here’s to new beginnings,” Tony said, raising his glass to toast everyone. New beginnings, indeed. My world was about to change, starting tomorrow.

Keira’s POV  
My alarm blared at me encouraging me to pull my body out of bed. I needed to go out for a run, energizing my mind for the day. I didn’t have much to do today and nobody to see. Work wouldn’t resume until the next day and I decided to grab coffee and maybe go see a movie or try something new. I could go ice skating, I thought. I was halfway through my run, only a half hour left, and my thoughts went to a chocolate chip muffin and an iced mocha for breakfast. I was determined to grab it after the jog; my favorite coffee shop wasn’t too far from my apartment.  
Finishing up, I went back to my apartment to grab my wallet, not bothering to change because I’d be going out in the afternoon anyway. New Yorkers didn’t care what you looked like as well. It was an easy way, about a mile and the atmosphere gave me motivation to keep coming back.  
The place was quieter than your average Starbucks and a little cheaper too. The aroma of it hit you as soon as you walked in; a blend of cinnamon and espresso, which created a nice smell in the building. It had shelves of little trinkets you could buy either to gift to somebody or to decorate your home with.  
There was also a small library with books people donated if they needed to. The furniture was vintage leather, dark in color, matched with midnight black tables, gold etching in the surfaces in a brilliant pattern. It was like you were taken back to the past while also being in a modern shop. There was wood paneling, the whorls in the wood making you feel as if you were on a pirate ship.  
I’m not sure most people even knew about it, but there were enough people who did so it would stay in business. I walked in and the barista all waved at me; I became a regular, plus some of them were clients of mine. They knew my order by heart and began making it before I reached the counter to pay for it. I didn’t know that among all the patrons sitting in the shop, the one person I longed to meet was among them. I didn’t know Steve Rogers was here until it happened. As soon as I received my iced mocha, I turned to sit down to wait on the muffin, I collided with someone.

Steve’s POV  
New Year’s Day descended upon us and I still started the day with an early morning run. The route I took had me passing by a small coffee shop, which looked inviting. Normally, I wouldn’t have gone in it, settling for the coffee brewed at the compound. Today, I decided to do something new. I kept going, running until my workout came to an end; I returned to the compound and changed into a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket. I slipped on brown loafers, grabbed my wallet and a book, heading out to the coffee shop on my motorcycle.  
I needed quiet, a place to put my mind at ease. Read until my heart’s content. I entered, preparing for people to come up to me, to meet Captain America, but not one did. Most of the customers were engaged in reading the newspaper, working on their computers or indulging in a book of their own. I think some of the baristas recognized me, but they didn’t make a big show of it as I approached the counter.  
“What can I get you?” the girl behind one of the registers asked.  
“What do you recommend? It’s my first time in here,” I said.  
“We have a dark roast that’s popular with our customers. Or there’s an iced mocha that has extra chocolate in it. If you’re looking for breakfast items, the muffins are our best sellers. If you don’t want those, then the croissants are the next most people go for. Some of them come with jam in them of varying fruits. It just depends on what you’re in the mood for,”  
“I’ll take the dark roast, medium-sized and a…banana nut muffin,” I said. She rang up my order, asking my name out of policy reasons and I went to sit down at one of the tables. I opened my book and within five minutes my order was ready. While reading, I ate my muffin and sipped on the coffee. I lost track of time and didn’t realize the small amount of liquid sitting in the bottom of my cup had turned cold.  
I was too engaged in my book that I didn’t notice the door to the shop open or the woman who entered it. If I had, I wouldn’t know that the woman who came in was the one I’d been writing to for the past several months. I didn’t notice the baristas wave to her like they knew her from past visits. I took a sip of my coffee, grimaced at the coldness and got up to purchase a new cup.  
I had decided I wanted to stay a little longer instead of returning to the compound and wasting precious time training or being in my room, planning on getting refills for the next couple of hours. I didn’t pay attention to where I was going and didn’t see a woman turn to go sit down. The result of both of our actions caused us to collide…hard. Hard enough to knock her cup into her body and spill the coffee onto her shirt; mine also opened out onto her, both cups and ice hitting the floor.  
I heard her gasp as she took a step back from me. My head snapped open when it happened to see what a mess I caused. She was dressed in a white tank top and olive-green jogger pants, the same shade, which matched her eyes. Her long, light brown hair had been pulled up into a ponytail and none of the liquid had gotten into it.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…I didn’t see you. Let me get some napkins. I’m really sorry. It’s all my fault. I should’ve paid attention to where I was going,” I said, frantically grabbing nearby napkins to dry her stained shirt.  
“That’s alright. No harm done. I’m just glad I ordered iced coffee. It wouldn’t have been good if it had been scalding hot,” she said, taking the napkins from me. Our fingers brushed and my breath hitched as a shock went through my skin.   
“I am sorry. I got both of our coffees on you. And you just ordered it. Your shirt is stained. I apologize. I-,”  
“It’s fine. Really. I’m not upset about it. I planned on changing anyway. The stains will wash out. No big deal. You can stop apologizing. I guess I should have looked up instead of walking to the tables,” she said, placing her hand on my wrist. Her eyes flashed up at me and my mouth went dry. They were familiar, but not really. It made me think of Keira and I had to clear my throat to say something.  
“At least let me pay for another coffee for you. I was already going to get another one for myself anyway. What did you order?” I offered. Damn, she’s making me nervous. Why do I feel hot all of a sudden? I feel like I know her from somewhere, I thought.  
“Sure. Thank you. I had a medium iced mocha,” she answered, removing her hand to wipe off her shirt a little more. I felt bad because it now revealed her sports bra from where it had spilled on her.  
“Take my jacket. It might cover up the stain,” I said, shrugging it off and handing it to her. She took it and slipped it around her shoulders, the size too big but helpful to hide the giant stain.  
“Thank you. Not to be weird, but it smells good. Whatever cologne you wear, keep wearing it,” she told me, rolling up the sleeves.  
“Keira Macpherson,” one barista called out. Chills went down my spine. The name, the girl I had been writing to had been called for.  
“That’s me. I was waiting on that chocolate chip muffin. I’ll be waiting over there,” she pointed to a table by a window and glanced me. “Hey, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said, placing a hand on my arm. The same electricity went through my body as she did so.  
“I’m fine. Uh, I’ll bring it to you. Would you mind if I joined you?” I said.  
“I don’t mind at all. It’s weird. I feel like I know you,” she said walking past me. My Keira. The woman I was falling in love with was the one I just spilled coffee on. I purchased another dark roast and another iced mocha for her, walking over to the table where she was seated. My hands were shaking. She noticed, the same olive-green eyes she told me about, appearing concerned.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, taking the mocha from my hand.  
“Yeah. Your name is Keira? Keira Macpherson?”  
“That’s me. Forgive me. I just realized I haven’t asked you your name. I’d like to know the person who accidentally spilled coffee onto me. Though, I figured out who you are. I recognize you from the news. You’re Captain America. I don’t actually know your real name, however,” she said, leaning in and whispering the last part. She had a twinkle of amusement in her expression and tone, a hint she was laughing at me.  
“My name is Steve Rogers,” I noticed her smile falter as she registered the name. I tried not to wince. This wasn’t the reaction I wanted. “Nice to meet you,” I said, tensing waiting for her to say something.  
“You’re Steve Rogers? You’re the man I’ve been writing to this entire time? But you’re…”  
“Captain America. I’m painfully aware of that. It’s what I kept from you. I wanted to tell you, believe me, but I-,”  
“You were frightened. Of how I’d react. I understand. I know Captain America signed up for the event, but I didn’t know Gloria would assign me to you. How interesting,” I nodded, waiting for the rest to sink in. I expected her to get excited as all my fans did, to ask me all about the Avengers and what it was like being one. I expected her to get up and shout to the world she was here with Captain America and how she got to write to him. I was afraid she’d turn away from the man behind the mask.  
My expectation never came. Instead a smile, small and genuine, stretched across her lips. It was gentle enough to make my heart hammer in my chest, yet powerful enough to put an end to my fear.  
“You’re my Steve? The man I’ve been waiting for all these months, for all my life. The one I’m falling in love with,” she said. She hesitated to take my hand, but did it anyway, stroking the back of it with her thumb. The tension I’d been holding released, a calmness spread over me as I returned her smiled. This is the reaction I’d been wanting. For her to see me as I am.  
“You’re not disappointed?” I asked, closing my fingers around hers.  
“No, I’m not. I’m happy. Happy to finally meet you. I’ve wanted to see you for so long. I’ve wanted to feel your touch as I have it right now,” Keira replied.  
“I’m glad. If it’s no trouble, I’d love to talk to you. Alone. Unless you’d rather stay here. I want to spend the rest of the day with you. Get to know you. And then I’d like to ask if you’d like to go on a date with me. Is there some place we can go to do exactly that?” I said.  
“My apartment isn’t too far from here. We can go there. Unless you think it’s too forward,” she answered. I squeezed her hand, watched as a blush colored her cheeks.  
“It’s perfect,” I said. We got up, taking our coffees with us and began the journey to her apartment. We still held hands, talking along the way. In the few short moments it took to get to her home, we had also began a journey into the rest of our future together.


	11. The Meeting Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Steve and Keira's meeting. They decide to keep talking and something exciting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I last posted something on this. Work kind of got insane and I haven't been able to sit down and write another chapter until today. I hope you enjoy! :)

Keira’s POV  
Steve and I arrived at my apartment building and headed up the flight of stairs that led to my apartment door. We had been enjoying each other’s company on the way here. He asked me about my morning prior to running into him; quite literally, I might add. I asked him about his and it appeared we had another thing in common; running early in the morning. I had inquired about why he had chosen the coffee shop this morning.  
“I had always seen it on my route that I take and never stopped by. I thought I might take a chance and see what it was like. I didn’t expect to run into you there. It was an impulse move I decided to take. I’m glad for it. It brought me to you,” he said. I unlocked my door with shaking hands, nervous to have him over to my home, something I only dreamed would happen.  
I knew nothing intimate would happen between us given the fact that we had only officially met but knowing this did nothing for my nerves. It only increased them, and I had to take a deep breath to calm my hands, focusing on getting the key in the lock and opening the door. I couldn’t be happier, though, with the circumstances that led me to him this morning. I had to admit finding out that man I’d been writing to was Captain America came as a bit of a shock. Not that it mattered because he was still the man I fell in love. The man behind the mask if you will.  
I never was one who cared about titles and I certainly wasn’t going to go around spreading the news that I had been writing to him, that he was my pen pal. I only wanted Steve Rogers, who made my world complete. Without him in it, I feared I would have a missing part to my soul.  
I opened my apartment door and invited Steve inside; a mess appeared before him, which only made my nerves worse. Why didn’t I clean up before I left? Oh, right. I wasn’t expecting any guests, I thought to myself.  
“Uh, sorry about the mess. I wasn’t really expecting anyone to come over this morning. I planned on tidying up later this afternoon,” I said, beginning to pick up the clothes strewn all over the living room and tossing them in the hamper near the coat rack. Laundry day wasn’t until tomorrow, but still I didn’t want him seeing the various articles of clothing I had yet to clean. I cleared off the coffee table, which consisted of dirty plates, mugs and cups. Not unusual to see; I had a habit of hanging out in the living room eating and drinking tea unless I felt the need to venture into the bedroom. He chuckled and I turned to face him.  
“It’s alright. To be honest, it’s not even that messy. It’s nice to see a little mess. I’m used to being in a cleaner environment and I’ve seen worse mess than this. We’re always expecting someone at the compound, so we have to keep it clean all the time. Plus, with all the missions I’ve been on, enemies tend to help create destruction that people have to clean up,” he said. I cracked a smile and continued to clean up the rest of the dirty dishes, though in less of a hurry. I’d get the dishes later.  
“Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind should I ever visit,” I stated. I froze, catching what I had said. “I mean, if you decided to…never mind,” I continued, flustered and looking down at my hands.  
“Keira,” I looked up into his blue eyes. “I’m planning on inviting you over. You’re important to me now. Besides, I had hoped to introduce to my friends, maybe even spend the night there some days if need be,” he said. Heat flushed my cheeks, spreading down to my neck. I watched as he approached me, his hands taking mine. He intertwined our fingers as he brought them up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on both of my hands; the heat grew hotter now spreading everywhere in my body.  
“I…uh…should change into something less stained. Feel free to make yourself at home. There’s water in the fridge and snacks in the pantry if you’re hungry. I’ll be just a few minutes,” I said. He nodded releasing my hands. I headed down the hall to my bedroom and slipped his jacket off my arms. Removing the stained tank top and sports bra, I pulled on a normal, nude-colored bra and a cream sweater. I yanked off my workout leggings and put on a pair of comfortable jeans, removing my socks. I hated wearing socks if I wasn’t going out anywhere and at the current moment, I didn’t dare think about leaving this apartment.

Steve’s POV  
While I waited for her to change, I checked my phone to see if there were any messages from anyone. You could never be too careful; I didn’t know if I needed to be somewhere in a moment’s notice. The phone lit up and nothing was there. No messages asking where I was, no important email asking for me to go to a mission. My day was free to do what I wanted, and I wanted to be here with Keira. Fate had accomplished its mission in bringing us together sooner. I felt bad about spilling coffee on her, but again we hadn’t been paying attention to our surroundings. She was warm and inviting and I could see our future piecing itself together. We were meant to be.  
I thought about her appearance; lean and slightly muscular, hips swaying just enough to make me aroused. Olive green eyes which lit up when she was talking about something she loved, long, light brown hair which, in a ponytail reached in between her shoulder blades. Full, pink lips begging to be kissed. She was beautiful and damn, did she look good in my jacket.  
I could spend all night with her if I chose to, but it would be up to her; maybe if we continued to talk, things would just end up happening. I had made a note in the back of my mind to cook her dinner tonight, make it our first official date. I desired to kiss her and hold her, not having a care in the world who knew. I only wanted her. The few minutes appeared to take longer than expected and then I heard the twist of the doorknob and out she walked carrying my jacket.  
If I thought she looked good in her workout outfit and my jacket, she really looked magnificent in a sweater and jeans, which hugged her curves perfectly. Damn, I’m really in trouble now, I thought, giving her a smile as she continued her way to me.

Keira’s POV  
I walked down the hallway, pulling my hair out of the elastic holding it hostage. I ran my fingers through the tresses to where it lay evenly down my back, a few strands coming to rest on my shoulders. I had Steve’s jacket in hand intending to return it to him. I spotted him sitting on the couch, one leg propped up on a few cushions, the other on the floor. As I handed it back to him, he shook his head.  
“Keep it. It looks better on you anyway. Can I ask you a question?” he said. I hung the jacket on the coat rack with the rest of my favorites I constantly wore, seating myself beside him on the couch afterwards.  
“Sure. What do you want to know?”  
“Can I hold you? At least while we talk,” he asked, his cheeks flushing pink, a small smile on his lips. I returned the smile, knowing the answer.  
“I’d like that,” He gestured for me to come closer, moving his leg in order for me to rest my head comfortably on his chest, my body fitting in between his two legs like a puzzle piece. His arms encircled my waist, his hands once again linking with mine.  
“Alright, first question. What made you sign up for the pen pal event?” he asked. He kissed the top of my head, causing me to snuggle into him further.  
“Hmmm…I thought it was kind of fun and interesting. Something different. Something out of my comfort zone. It’s not something you see or do every day. I thought it could connect me to someone outside of the people I usually hang out with. Even if I only got a new friendship out of it,” I answered.  
“Instead it brought you to love. To me,”  
“Yeah, but it was worth it. If you asked me if I’d change anything, I’d say no. I got to connect to you in more ways than one. What about you? Why did you sign up?”  
“I suppose I wanted the same thing. A connection. New friends. Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends. They’re family to me, but I wanted to meet someone outside of my line of work. Plus, I haven’t written a letter in a long time. It brought me back to my roots in some way. It was nice to write to someone again,” he said.  
“It’s comforting I think, to be able to write to someone. Someone you love or really connect to. I don’t know why people don’t’ do it more often. Does anyone know about the letters?” I said, tracing a small pattern on the back of his hand. He shivered a little at the touch.  
“No one did at first. Then, Natasha got the mail one day and came across one of the letters. She asked about you and then when she found out I hadn’t told Bucky, she made me tell him as well. Tony suspects something since the first letter arrived because he was the one who picked up the mail that day. I don’t think he really knows anything or he’s pretending not to. He’s not brought it up since, so I’m not sure. At the moment, just two people,” he said.  
“What did they think of it?”  
“Bucky loved the idea. Thought it was great I found someone. He’s always loved letters though. Another romantic like me, though he used to flirt a little more. He’s not as flirty now. He’s been through a lot. Natasha was wary about it at first. I think she’s come around to it now. Both questioned why I hadn’t said anything about being Captain America. I wanted to say something in the second letter and then when your birthday came around, but I guess I feared your reaction,” he said.  
“Why?” I asked. He sighed, removing his hands to rub my shoulders, trailing them down to my arms and returning them to my hands.  
“Most people, women especially, tend to be overly ecstatic when they meet me or hear about me in the news, benefits, etc. I’ve had the classic case where women will voluntarily throw themselves at me to date me. Well, not me exactly. They want the hero; they want Captain America. They’ve never wanted the real me, the person behind the mask. I had one relationship with a girl inside the job; Sharon Carter, but it didn’t work out. But, the rest of them want to boast to their friends and family that they’re dating an Avenger,”  
“Hell, we’ve all had it happen at least once. I didn’t want you to be the same. I liked you. A lot. I still do. I love you, for crying out loud. I think it would’ve broken my hear if you had turned out to be like everyone else,” he confessed.  
“When did you realize that I wasn’t?”  
“Around the third letters, with your birthday. The fourth letters really captured my attention though. You had asked about my oldest friend and you wanted to know things about me. You were genuine and when you offered to make the blanket. Everything after those letters pulled me in deeper and before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you. You read a book recommendation and I felt connected with you while we were watching the storm together,” he said.  
We talked like this for hours, occasionally switching positions on the couch, still touching whenever possible; it started creeping into lunch hour and both of us were starting to get hungry again. I ordered pizza to quench the hunger and we continued talking and laughing at things we’d joke about. The conversation flowed well, and we learned things about each other that we vowed not to tell anyone.  
“You should probably know Nat looked into you. She went to a grocery store one day and talked to you. She told me she was concerned you were someone you’re not. It ultimately backfired on her. Apparently, she’d grown to like you,” he said. I choked on my soda, wiping the liquid from my chin when it dribbled out of my mouth.  
“Wait, she’s the one who asked about where I was from. She laughed about the whole bread and milk thing where people stock up on it. She seemed surprised I liked storms. I didn’t realize she was the same Natasha in your letters. We had book club. We’ve even made plans to hang out again,”  
“Sorry about that. I wanted you to know before I bring you by the compound. In case, her prying upset you. At least you’ll know a familiar face apart from mine,” Steve said.  
“No, no. I’m not upset. I understand why she did it. She was concerned for your safety. I really like her. She’s a good friend…acquaintance. I hope she’ll be a friend someday. She’s pretty awesome either way. She’s the one who’s engaged to Wanda, right?” Steve nodded. “Good for them. They sound like a sweet couple,” I said.  
“They are. I’m positive they’re going to love you. I’m not sure they’ve ever met anyone with your personality and take on things. They’re kind of used to people who don’t have an open mind. It’s refreshing to see someone who views the world differently,” Steve said.  
“Wait a minute. Does this mean your friend Bucky is the Winter Soldier? I know, he’s not the lethal assassin he used to be, that he’s part of the team. But is he?” Steve tensed at the question and I worried I hit a nerve.  
“Yeah. He’s a good guy. No question about it. Nothing to worry about. I promise he won’t hurt you. He’s not like that anymore. The things they…that HYDRA…did to him were…”  
“Horrible, I know,” At his confused glance, his body more tense as he waited for my response, I clarified what I was about to say. “I read up on him. Not in a bad way, not in a judgmental way. I got curious about him because of the incident in Germany a few years ago. Something felt off about it and I wanted to know more. So, I researched him a bit. He was a victim. I don’t think people realize that about him. Except you guys, I’m sure. I’m not worried. I’ll be happy to meet him if you want me to,” I admitted. Steve’s body relaxed completely at my words.  
“You’re right. No one knows it. Or if they do, they don’t believe it. He might be shy when he meets you. It’s how he is around newer people. Don’t take it personally. He’ll open up to you eventually,”  
“Steve. It’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll give Bucky as much kindness as I can. My fatal flaw, I think. Too much compassion, too much kindness,” I said. I smiled at him, one hand covering his. He nodded, flipping it over to take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. We moved from the subject of his friends and more about our lives. The gala came up with the mention of Jana and I was shocked to know we were both in attendance.  
“You mean to tell me we were only a few feet apart from each other? If I had approached her instead of dealing with the asshole, she tried to set me up with, I would have met you sooner? That’s kind of funny. I’m sorry Jana came on to you like she did. When she gets a little alcohol in her system, she gets a little flirty,”  
“Yeah, a little doesn’t begin to cover it. She wanted to take me home for “security”. By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you how you didn’t know I was Captain America earlier,” he said.  
“You mean the names? I didn’t connect the two for some reason. I thought you were another Steve Rogers that wasn’t in relation to Captain America. I did think it was weird, though, at how the women were acting when we received the pen pals. They kept looking at the sheet they were given and back at the sign-up sheet, but still I never made the connection,” I answered. A soft ping went off on the coffee table capturing our attention. I watched as Steve picked up his phone and read the message that lit up on the screen.  
“Something wrong? Is there something important? Do you need to go?” I asked, picking up the plates and empty pizza box. I didn’t want him to go just yet, but if duty called, I might not have a choice in the matter.  
“No. Tony is asking where I am. Do you…should I tell him? Is it okay? I know this has been a secret, but I understand if you’re not comfortable going semi-public yet. At least with them,”  
“You can tell him. If that’s what you want. Unless you’d rather wait to see where this goes,” I said, turning on the sink faucet. I ran the water over the plates, squirting liquid soap to clean off the crumbs and anything left from our fingers and mouths. Of course, I wanted to tell him to reveal our relationship, but I wasn’t sure what that might mean. I also worried that he might not want the relationship to go any further, though we were having a good time today. I jumped a little when I turned to place the plate on the drying rack and smacked into Steve’s chest.  
“I’m ready to tell them if you are. Tell me what you want Keira. I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me. I want this relationship to continue. I know what I want. I want you. I need you and I’m willing to reveal all to my friends everything about us. But if that’s not what you want then I won’t,” he said. He hooked a thumb under my chin to turn my face to his. My lips parted, my breathing becoming a little shallow. I knew my answer, I had known it the second he step foot in my apartment.  
“Tell them. I want you Steve. I’ve always wanted you. Ever since the first letter. Tell them everything,” I said in a low voice. He nodded and using his free hand sent out the message we both wanted to send.  
“Now about the first date,” he said. His breath fanned over my skin, warm and stirring inside me. His thumb was still hooked under my chin, also warm. God, how I wanted him to kiss me. Screw the first date. I wanted his lips on mine now.  
“Should we stick to the 20th or-,” I said instead, hating myself for holding back.  
“I think it should be tonight. I’ll cook something for us to eat here. I want it to be tonight because I desire to do something right this instant. If you’ll let me,” he said, his hand moving to tangle in my hair at the back of head. He leaned down to capture my lips, no hesitation on my part, in a kiss. He tasted good; though the taste of pizza remained, there was a mint taste to him mixed with honey. Sweet, sweet honey. Intoxicating, warm honey. My hands traveled up to his neck and continued upwards from there, so my fingers could card themselves in his hair. The kiss lasted maybe a minute, thought it felt like five, and he pulled away, his pupils dilated with desire.  
“What do you think about Italian food?” he asked.  
“I love it,” We raided my pantry for the noodles, tomatoes, marinara sauce and various spices to put in it. Steve found the chicken breasts in the fridge and parmesan cheese, settling on making chicken parmesan for the night. We continued our conversation, making plans to head over to the compound in the next few days. After dinner, his phone chimed several times and he checked it to make sure he wasn’t called out for a mission.  
“Bucky and Nat are checking up on me this time. I think Tony may have said something to everyone,”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“They’re all asking to send a picture of you. Plus, they’re cheering about this. What do you say to coming over tomorrow for lunch? I think they’re eager to meet you and if I don’t bring you over soon, I fear they’ll come over here and ambush you,” he said.  
“I have to dog sit for a few days, but I’m sure I can spare a few hours to come visit,”  
“Great. I’ll let them know. FYI, they may or may not prepare a giant feast for you. Nat and Wanda might kidnap you to go shopping,” he said.  
“We’re already hanging out next week, so I won’t be surprised,” I told him. He smiled and helped me clean up. Long after dinner, we had made our way to the bedroom; he wanted a tour of the small apartment. Steve was impressed by my organizational skills and the trinkets hanging on the bookshelves. Even admired how I had framed his doodles, the dog with the yarn still on my desk for inspiration. We traded numbers and took a picture to share with his friends, cuddling on the bed. We kept talking well into the night; I set the alarm on my phone, turning out the light on my side of the bed, curling up into him. Eventually, I got up and changed into pajamas, Steve’s arms enveloping me again.   
As we continued talking, sleepiness reared its head and I yawned during parts of our conversation, until at last, sleep took over and I fell asleep tucked against him.

Steve’s POV  
The whole day I spent with Keira talking and now she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and covered us with some of the blankets she had made. I checked my phone again and discovered a whole new flood of texts on the screen. Everyone had reacted to the photo of us, saying she was gorgeous, beautiful and every other variation of those words. Some of them were questions:  
BUCKY: Are you coming back tonight? Or staying there with her?  
NATASHA: Did you kiss here Will she come by tomorrow? Did you tell her about me checking on her? Wanda is already excited.  
TONY: Where did you meet this chick? How long have you known each other? Why didn’t you tell us? I’m glad you found someone to love.  
THOR: We should throw a feast. I’ll tell Loki to be nice and not play pranks.  
SAM: Finally!  
BUCKY: I’m excited to have another addition to our family.  
NATASHA: This is cause for celebration. You’re probably going to marry that girl. Probably after Wanda and I do.

I smiled and replied to the questions and silenced my phone for the rest of the night, turning my attention to the woman asleep against me. I stroked her hair, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Reaching behind me, I shut off the lamp and held her close, her steady breathing lulling me into dreamland. Beside the woman I’d love to someday call my wife.


	12. Introduction to a New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come and Keira meets the rest of the Avengers. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

Steve’s POV

Light streamed in from a window, rousing me from sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Keira still sleeping beside me. She was curled up tight against my body, her arms encircling my waist. I had one arm draped over her torso and the other cradling her head in my hand. A beautiful sight to wake up to.

Though, I didn’t want to move, my bladder alerted me to the fact that I needed to relieve myself. Releasing a sigh, I placed a kiss on top of Keira’s head and unraveled from her; I took caution not to wake her as I got out of the bed. I made my way to her bathroom and emptied my bladder, flushing and washing my hands after. Exiting, I made my way to the kitchen and decided to fix breakfast for the both of us.

The plan for today was to introduce her to my family; The Avengers. They were eager to meet the woman who managed to snag my heart through letters; I, too, was ready to introduce her to my friends. We planned for lunch; her client dropping off a dog in a few hours. I cracked four eggs into a frying pan, setting a separate one down for bacon. A simple breakfast, sure, but it’s what I wanted. To be able to come home and relax with another.

To cuddle on the couch and not worry about anything. Not until I left for work, saving the world. Was it too early to be thinking about marriage? Maybe, but I could clearly see a forever future with Keira. I heard her alarm go off and stirring from the bedroom, acknowledging she had awoke. I smiled to myself, picturing our big day; one that required Keira walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress.

Keira’s POV

My alarm woke me from slumber, and I shut it off to start my day. Sitting up, I noticed Steve was no longer sleeping beside me. I worried he had left without saying goodbye, but the smell of bacon alerted me to the fact that he was still here. I smiled and slid out of the bed and slipped on a hoodie to cut the chill of the apartment, heading down the hall to the kitchen. I was greeted by the sight of Steve cooking breakfast.

“Good morning, Keira,” he said, plating eggs and bacon.

“Good morning. You cooked. Again,” I stated, taking a plate from him.

“I did. Is this okay? I know it’s simple, but I wasn’t sure what you usually had in the morning,”

“It’s wonderful. I feel like I should cook for you sometime. Though, I could potentially get used to this,” I told him.

“I don’t mind. It’s been a long time since I’ve cooked for a girl. I’d love to see what you have in mind for a meal,”

“It’s a date,” He smiled, and we ate talking throughout.

“About today…don’t be alarmed if Tony throws a big feast. They’re _very_ excited about meeting you. He might decide to go overboard,” Steve said.

“Mmm. That reminds me. Should I bring anything? Wine, baked goods, gifts?”

“You’re not obligated to. Just bring yourself. If you choose to bring something, that’s up to you, but again, not necessary,” he leaned over to kiss me, taking my plate.

“I think I’ll bake some brownies. Just in case. I want to be courteous to the host or future friends,” I said.

“Fair enough. I’m sure they’d appreciate the gesture,” he stated.

“I’m going to take a shower. Feel free to make yourself at home while you wait,”

“Hang on a second,” he said, pulling me flush against his body. He bent down to capture my lips; my arms circled around his neck, my fingers carding through his hair. Electricity shot through me, causing my toes to curl. He released me after a minute, and I had to contain myself before heading to the bathroom for a shower. What was Steve doing to me? All my insides felt like goo and I had the sudden urge to remove him of his clothes, despite the early stage of our relationship.

I let the hot water run over me, drowning all thoughts of it; the thought of his hands exploring my body, those lips kissing every inch of me. The thought of imagining him in here with me…_Keira, stop it. Get it together. _Yes, there was obvious attraction towards him, but that didn’t mean we should jump each other’s bones right this second. I got out, towel-dried my hair and slipped into a white tank top and blue sweatpants. I heard a knock at my door, heard it swing open before I entered the living room and almost laughed at the look on my client’s face.

“Hey Barbara. Come on in,” I greeted her. The dog I was taking care of for three days was a chocolate lab by the name of Finn. Startled, she turned to look at me.

“He’s Captain America,” She looked back at Steve. “You’re Captain America. How do you know Captain America?” she said.

“Mutual friends,” I answered, winking at Steve, who broke out in a huge grin.

“Wait, he’s in your apartment. Are you…dating Captain America?” she continued. I took Finn’s leash and bag from her.

“Steve Rogers, Ma’am. We’ve only started seeing each other. Between me and you, I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend. Our first date convinced me to take the next step,” Steve said, whispering the last part. Though, it was loud enough for me to hear, causing heat to flush my cheeks. Barbara’s jaw dropped open and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

“Anything else I need to know before you leave me with Finn?” I asked. She took a minute to recover and graced me with a smile.

“He’s been having stomach issues, so there’s a bottle of pills for him to take in case it continues. Just one, dear. With cheese. Congrats on nailing one of the Avengers. See you Wednesday,” she said, writing out a check.

“Okay. Thanks. Have a good trip,” She nodded and left. I shut the door and unleashed Finn to set up everything for him. I hung up the bag, taking out his water and food bowl, setting them in the kitchen.

“I meant it,” Steve said.

“What?”

“Asking you to be my girlfriend. I know we’ve only had one date, but I want you to be more to me. I love you, Keira. I don’t want to let you go,” he answered. In a few quick strides, he was in front of me by the kitchen sink. He placed his hands on my shoulders, moving them to my jaw. He tilted my head up to look at him.

“Tell me you’ll be mine. Tell me you want me. This relationship. I know I do. I’m in this for the long run. Tell me you are too,” he said. My hands went to his chest and I nodded.

“I want this. I want you. I’ll be yours. As long as you want me to,”

“Forever. I want you forever,” he confessed. He kissed me; soft lips pressed against mine, swallowing my soul whole. A bark interrupted, Steve smiling into the kiss.

“I should take him for a walk before I make brownies. Then we’ll go see your family,” I told him when we broke apart.

“Yeah. You should probably do that,” Neither of us moved, the tension between us becoming more intense. He leaned in to kiss me again, turning my body to press it against the counter. My hands slipped under his shirt, drifting over the edge of his stomach and making their way up to outline his muscles. He lifted me up to sit on the counter, positioning himself between my legs. His lips moved to my neck, eliciting a moan from my lips. Steve would’ve continued his path downwards, but another bark interrupted us.

He sighed, pressing his forehead against the crook of my neck, my hands stroking his hair. When he looked back at me, his pupils were blown with lust.

“So, about that walk? Can I come?” he asked. I nodded and he helped me off the counter. I went to the bedroom to change into workout gear, joining him by the front door. I hooked Finn’s collar to his leash, and we left.

A half an hour later, we returned to my apartment, Finn going to get water once, I unhooked him. I prepared the ingredients for two batches of brownies, Steve helping me with them. I set a time for them to bake before heading back to the bedroom to get ready for lunch with the Avengers. My outfit for today consisted of a green t-shirt, blue jeans and a brown leather jacket. I chose to wear my favorite pair of black boots to complete the ensemble.

I applied my makeup to where it was light and natural; minimal eyeliner and nude eyeshadow, with mascara as a last addition to the look itself. I pulled my now dry hair into a ponytail, coming out to join Steve on the couch. He pulled me against his chest while we waited for the brownies to finish baking. The timer went off and I pulled them out, waiting five minutes for them to cool; I removed them from the pan to pack up for his friends.

“Ready?” Steve asked. I nodded and crated Finn with enough food and water before leaving the apartment. We walked back to the coffee shop where his motorcycle was still parked and rode over to a large building upstate.

Steve’s POV

I parked my motorcycle in front of the compound, Keira and I getting off to go inside. I held her hand as we walked through the building, trying to locate my teammates, my friends.

“Hello? Tony? Nat? Bucky?” I called out. We continued to the lounge where Nat, Wanda, Sam and Thor sat.

“Steve! You’re back,” Natasha stated, getting up. I released Keira’s hand to hug Nat for a moment. She let go and focused on Keira.

“Keira. I’m sure you remember me,”

“How could I not? We had a lot of fun talking at the book club,” Keira greeted her.

“I hope you’re not too upset that I spied on you,”

“No, not at all. I get it. Anything to protect your best friends. I’d do the same thing in the similar situation,” Nat smiled and pulled Keira into a hug. She took Keira’s hand and pulled her over to Wanda.

“I’d like you to meet Wanda Maximoff, my fiancée,” Nat introduced her.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Keira. She’s gorgeous. I see why you like her,” Keira said, bringing a smile to Wanda’s lips.

“Oh, good. We’re going to get along wonderfully,” she said.

_Perfect. She’s already having a good time. _I walked over to the three women.

“I’m going to change out of these clothes. Put some fresh ones on. Will you be alright here?” I said. Keira nodded and I kissed her before to change. When I came back, Keira was talking to Thor and Sam about her brownies and they were grinning at the treat.

“She’s going to fit in with us perfectly. She’s like the puzzle piece we’ve been missing for a while,” Nat told me.

“I like her. She’s different from anyone I’ve met before. Please, say you’re planning on marrying her,” Wanda said.

“I hope so. I’m in love with her already. It’s still only the beginning. I want to let this relationship expand before asking for her hand,” I said. I sat down beside Keira, my arm resting behind her head. Naturally, she leaned back against me.

“Aww, look at the two lovebirds. You two look adorable,” Sam said.

“She makes good food. We need to keep her around to make more brownies,” Thor stated. He devoured another one in a dramatic way causing Keira to giggle.

“Where’s Steve’s girl? I’ve got to meet her,” a new voice shouted. Tony rounded the corner of the living room and walked over to us.

“This her? Is she _the_ Keira?” he asked, gesturing to the woman leaning against me. I nodded and he pulled Keira up and into his arms. I could tell it shocked her, but she returned his hug, relaxing into it.

“Welcome to our family. Are you hungry? We’ve got sandwiches, pizza, fried chicken. If you don’t want those choices, we could always order something you like. For dessert, I’ve got cake-,”

“Jeez, Stark. Did you really need to order a giant feast?” someone said. I looked past Tony and Keira, spotting Bucky leaning against a wall.

“Yes, I did. It’s not every day, Cap brings a girl over. Especially not one he’s fallen in love with. It’s a cause for celebration,” Tony retorted.

“Oh, I don’t know if I’m all that special to throw a feast for,” Keira said, her face turning a bright pink.

“Are you kidding? Of course, you are. Steve, she’s stunning…” Tony continued. His voice zoned out as I watched Keira make her way over to Bucky.

“So, you’re the girl who won my best friend’s heart? I have to say you did a fine job. I don’t he’s ever been like this since the 40’s,” Bucky said.

“I am. My name’s Keira. To be fair, he’s won over my heart as well. I’ve fallen harder for him than I’ve ever fallen in love before. In fact, he’s the first man I’ve been able to see a future with,” she said. Bucky’s eyebrows rose and he straightened up.

“Well, then. Let’s hope you don’t lose each other. I’m Bucky. I’m sure he’s told you about me. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, extending his left hand out to her. I assumed he was testing her, to see if she’d do what most people wouldn’t. Keira glanced down and then met his eyes, smiling. She grasped his hand in hers, shaking it.

“The pleasure’s all mine. I do hope we can be the best of friends,” she said. His eyes widened and he let go. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air as he hugged her. Putting her back down, he looked over at me.

“I like her. Keep her. She’s perfect for you,” Bucky said. More of the team showed up, including Doctor Strange, who Tony wanted to invite because he had wanted to see her reaction to him. Thor invited Loki for the same reason. Turns out she took to them well, surprising Strange and rendering Loki speechless when she handed him a brownie. With Strange, she had asked to see his hands, delicately running her fingers over his scars. He was startled and a bit of magic shot forth, delighting her.

“Alright, let’s eat. Celebrate a new addition to the family,” Tony announced. Keira returned to my side and entwined her fingers with mine.

“I like the. You have a wonderful family,” she whispered. Heat flushed my cheeks and I pulled her close, releasing her hand to drape my arm over her shoulders. They all wanted to get to know her, our story; everything they could ask to find out what she was like. She answered the questions with ease, interested to know more about them. When dessert came around, she claimed she had to return home; the responsibility of watching Finn a priority. My friends were sad to see Keira leave, but she promised to return, going so far as to set up a movie night with us next month.

She confirmed the girls’ night with Wanda and Natasha; all three were excited for it and Wanda planned to bring wine and well wishes. Keira packed up a slice of cake to take back with her and we headed back to her apartment. Finn was excited to see her, and we took him out for a walk before saying goodbye.

“When will our next date be?” I asked.

“Hmmm. How about in two weeks. Next week is super busy for me. We could do two dates in the following week. On that Tuesday and Friday?” she answered.

“That works. See you then. I love you,”

“I love you too,” I kissed her and left to return to the compound. Everyone approved of her and she of them. Keira was definitely a part of our family now. Especially, since I wasn’t ever letting her go.


	13. Date Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira and Steve haven't seen each other in two weeks. Wanda brings her by the compound and they have fun in the pool and playing with the dogs she's watching. Things are starting to get heated between the two, but they don't take things too far. During one date, they are interrupted by a mission. A week later, the same thing happens only it's her friend inviting her to a banquet. What will happen when her friends find out she's dating Captain America?

Keira’s POV

I spent the next two weeks working hard, taking in three puppies and watching over them. Their names were Bella, Sam and Aslan; One Australian Shepherd and two labs - one black and one yellow. I missed Steve and spent as much time as possible texting him or calling him. We were both eager to see each other again, but my job kept me from going over to the compound. I didn’t think they needed dogs over to halt meetings and training. I also worried I would show up and they wouldn’t be there because of a mission. Apparently, I’d been wrong about that when one day Wanda showed up at my door.

“Let’s go. Steve’s been dying to see you. He’s about to drive us crazy with all the training we’re doing,” she said. She grabbed my purse and coat while taking my wrist in her other hand.

“Wait, I can’t leave the dogs. It’s my client’s rule for this week,” I struggled to pull my wrist from her grasp. She eyed them over her shoulder and took the leashes off the hooks. At this all three ran around in circles, waiting for us to take them on a walk.

“Bring them. We’ve got a huge lawn they can play in. Besides, it’ll give us an excuse to take a break from the meetings. I’m officially over working today,” she commented.

“Are you sure? Tony won’t mind?”

“Of course not. Bring whatever toys they like. We shouldn’t be cooped up inside on this beautiful day. Let’s have some fun,” I smiled and packed a tote bag full of tennis balls and poop bags just in case. I also packed baggies of dog food and water bowls. I hooked up the dogs to their leashes, handing Bella, the Australian Shepherd, to Wanda, Sam and Aslan, I held myself. We exited the apartment and she helped me pile them in her red Range Rover to drive to the compound.

“You know you’re welcome to stop by any time you want. Even if you have some furry companions. Is that the only reason you pushed back the dates?” Wanda said, pulling up to the entrance of the compound.

“I didn’t think you would want me to interrupt important meetings or training. I don’t have the schedule for those things, and I’d be afraid of being an inconvenience. The other problem would be showing up and you would be going on a mission,” I told her.

“Steve would text you if we were going on a mission. Sometimes not all of us go on them though. He could stay here while another group went. It depends on what skillsets are needed. You wouldn’t be any inconvenience. We’d love to have you around. Have slumber parties. We have training early in the mornings, occasionally around 4 in the afternoon when we don’t get a chance to train early or we need to double up on it. Meetings typically take place Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Just so you know weekends are absolutely free,” she explained. We got out and opened the back doors to let the dogs out.

“I’ll have to remember that for next time. I’m so used to spending time alone, I guess I didn’t realize I could come see you guys,”

“What about your other friends? Do you spend time with them? The nurse and the three others,” Wanda said.

“I do. They stay busy, though. Our schedules – their schedules – don’t sync most of the time. We constantly have to pencil in time to spend with each other. Though, those plans could change as well. The only exceptions are big events, like galas or benefits, and holidays. I thought birthdays too, but they cancelled on mine this year,” I explained.

“Hmm. Are you always alone?”

“Not always. My parents come up to visit every now and then. Up until the letters, I stayed home unless I wanted to pick up books and I have to get groceries each week. Now, I’m starting to get to know you guys. But I still don’t want to be a burden to anyone,” I said. Wanda tilted her head, studying me.

“What? Is there something on my face? My clothes?” I asked.

“No. It’s just-,”

“Keira! You’re here!” Steve’s voice cut her off. He sprinted over to me and lifted me into his arms; Wanda had to take the other two leashes while he spun me around. He put me down to kiss me, turning his attention to the dogs.

“You brought friends. Come on, let’s take them out back. There’s a pool and everything. I’ll tell the others to come down and take the rest of the day off,” Steve said.

“Thank me for kidnaping her for the day. Good suggestion. We need a break from work,” Wanda chimed in, handing Sam and Aslan back to me. Bella, the Australian Shepherd had taken a liking to her, walking in step with petite woman. Steve draped an arm over my shoulders, thanking her, and brought us through the entrance; we passed by the conference room to get to the back door, which led out to a huge infinity pool and a fenced in yard that seemed to stretch for miles.

Steve disappeared inside while Wanda helped me set up the bowls, filling them with water. I unpacked the food bowls and fed them lunch while Wanda and I talked waiting for Steve to return with the other Avengers.

“Bella likes you. She’s super protective of her owner and doesn’t really take too kindly to others, except me. And now you,” I told her, noting the way Bella had curled up at Wanda’s feet when she was done eating. She blushed and reached down to stroke Bella’s black and white fur.

“I’ve always liked animals. I thought that maybe with this power that I wouldn’t be good with them anymore. I thought maybe they would fear me,”

“You’ve got good energy. Even I can sense that about you. Animals can sense the same. You’re able to draw them in just like I am,” She grinned, coming over to hug me.

“We’re all in trouble of falling in love with you. Especially Steve. I think he’s falling deeper in love every day. He’ll probably marry you by the time this year is over. You’re already becoming part of this family,” she told me.

“Letter girl. Come here and give me a hug,” someone said. We let go to spot Bucky standing outside, his arms outstretched. I indulged him and gave him one of my best.

“Okay. I could get used to this. Are you hungry? We made sandwiches. Only ham and cheese, but we could make something else if you want,” he said. He released me as Tony brought out a platter full of sandwiches.

“I don’t mind ham and cheese,” I said, taking one. Steve came up and pulled me to one of the pool chairs. He sat down, helping me to sit in his lap; he wrapped an arm securely around my waist, leaning back. Water bottles were passed around and we chatted while we ate.

After lunch, I got up and pulled out the tennis balls, luring Bella, Sam and Aslan out to the yard. I threw all of them, watching as they sprinted to get them.

“Damn, you’ve got an arm on you, Keira. Those went pretty far,” Tony said.

“I used to play softball. Not on a high school team. More like a minor team. I managed to get people out on occasion,” I said, throwing the balls again as the dogs brought them back.

“Remind me to invite you when we play for charity again. You could help us out,” he said. He took the chance to throw a ball when they brought them back to us. We spent the afternoon playing with the dogs, throwing balls and playing tug of war with the other toys I brought, running them until they relaxed by the pool.

“I’m calling in pizza. Keira, you’re staying for dinner, right?” Tony said.

“If you don’t mind. I wouldn’t want to wear out my welcome,” I said, hesitating.

“Nonsense. Stay. What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Pepperoni,” Tony gave me a thumbs up, placing the order. Steve sidled up next to me, capturing my lips in a kiss.

“Want to go swimming? It’s heated so we don’t freeze,” he suggested.

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit. I didn’t expect to stay this late. Too busy having fun, I guess,”

“Do you want to swing by your apartment while we wait for the pizza? You can grab what you need. I’d like you to spend the night,” he said. He held me close, heat radiating off his body; his hands rubbed my arms creating instant goosebumps. Heat coursed itself through my body at his touch. I found myself nodding and he told everyone we’d be right back. Wanda assured me the dogs would be cared for while we were gone.

Steve and I got on his motorcycle, riding back to my apartment. I let him to pack a bag of clothes, slipping in a swimsuit and pajamas. I put in a couple of blankets for my furry companions and grabbed toiletries and chargers that I needed to spend the night. I met Steve back in the living room to return to the compound. The pizza had arrived when we got back, and I changed into my swimsuit before grabbing a slice.

Everyone wanted to do something different – Tony wanted to back to the lab, Wanda and Nat wanted time alone, the others going to sleep or a hobby – leaving Steve and me alone at the pool. The dogs were out there with us as well, content to lay on the concrete while we swam. At one point, I ended up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned in to kiss me, my hands snagging in his wet hair. We drifted until my back hit a section of the pool wall. Steve’s hands slid up and under my bikini top, his thumbs skimming over my nipples. I gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

He pulled on my nipples and kneaded my breasts, eliciting moans from me. He pulled back, both of us breathing hard.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“It’s okay,” I answered. He kissed me again, moving from my lips to my neck. My hands slipped under the waistband of his swim trunks to squeeze his ass. I wanted to keep going, to have sex in the pool with him; we were interrupted by a wet nose and a bark from one of the dogs. He sighed, pulling back to let me take them out to use the bathroom. I came back and he draped a towel around my shoulders.

“Let’s go up to my room. You can take a shower first,” he said. We brought Bella, Sam and Aslan inside with us and set up their beds to sleep on. I went into his bathroom to take a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair. As I cleaned off, my thoughts roamed to what almost happened in the pool.

Steve’s POV

In the pool, things got a bit heated between Keira and me. I felt the sexual tension building up between us earlier. I craved her touch and I wanted to be able to touch her. I let instinct take over, making sure to ask her permission to do so. I wasn’t sure if we were moving too fast and forced myself to take a step back just in case.

We could’ve done more in the pool than just touching, but at the sound of a dog barking, we stopped. I wanted the first time to be special and allowed my cravings die down. I changed into sweatpants, leaving my shirt off, while I waited for her to get out of the shower; I laid back to clear my head, starting at the soft touch of Keira’s hand on my chest.

“Your turn,” she said, tracing a line down to the waistband of my sweatpants. She paused as I inhaled sharply. I swallowed hard when she slid her fingers up again. The featherlight touch had my head spinning. I found it hard to focus, my breath becoming shallow. She drifted those digits over my shoulders and down my arms and back across my chest. She pushed back to where I was lying flat on the duvet, moving to straddle my hips.

“Keira…”

“Shh. Relax,” Her fingers moved slowly, tracing over every curve of my chest, my arms. She leaned up to trace my face; I closed my eyes, succumbing to her. I felt her lips cover mine, the press of the towel covering her breasts against my chest. My hands came up to hold her against my body. They slipped around to the front to loosen the towel, which fell over my sides. I moved my hands to her bare back, stroking her soft skin. I didn’t dare go any farther than that, restraining myself.

I rolled Keira over, ridding her of the towel, tossing it to the floor.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to alright,” I told her. She nodded and I kissed her, tracing over the swells of her breasts. She shivered but made no sign of having me stop. I continued my path, pausing when I reached her pubic mound.

“Should I stop? Or do you want me to keep going?” I asked.

“Keep going. I don’t want you to stop,” she answered. I used my knee to spread her legs apart, slipping a hand between them to stroke her folds. Keira arched into me, a low moan escaping her lips. She drenched my fingers and I slipped a finger inside her. I pumped in and out slow, adding another finger to play with her.

Her hands gripped my arms, her hips bucking against my palm; she was panting, moaning urging me on. I kept up the pace until her walls clenched around my fingers and she came, calling out my name. I removed them and licked them off, tasting her. I kissed Keira, lifting her to get under the sheets. I held her close, stroking her side.

“I love you,” I told her.

“I love you too,” she said, burying her head in the crook of my neck. Her steady breathing helped me drift off to sleep

awaiting a new day.

The next morning, I woke to Keira sprawled against my chest, her long hair fanned across her arm. Carefully, I shifted her off me to take a shower. When I came back in, she was sitting up in bed, the duvet wrapped around her.

“Morning,” I greeted her.

“Good morning. I woke up and I didn’t know where you were. Then I heard the shower running,” she said. I leaned over to kiss her. She carded a hand through my hair, tugging me closer. She reached down with her other hand and pulled off my towel around my waist. I moaned as she wrapped her hand around my cock. She stroked it, passing her thumb over the tip. She switched speeds, my cock becoming erect with each stroke. Faster she went until I called out her name and came over the edge.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I panted.

“I know. I wanted to,” she said, kissing me. I slid in beside her, turning her head to face me. We kissed for a while and then her phone rang. She reached over to answer it.

“Hello. Yes, Ms. Hutchins. Of course. I’ll see you then. Thanks. Bye,” she said. She hung up and kissed me one last time, getting out of the bed.

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, but I’ve got to go. My client is coming home early. She’s meeting me at my apartment at three. I’ve got to get the dogs back to the apartment,” she said.

“It’s only noon. You don’t have to leave right away,”

“I know. I thought we could grab lunch. Only an hour though. I’ve got to grab groceries too,” she said. She dressed in jeans and a gray tank top, a multi-colored cardigan on top. I nodded and got ready. We took the dogs out for a walk and rode down to a pet friendly café to eat lunch; I got a veggie calzone and Keira got a soup and an Italian panini. I dropped her off at her apartment, helping her get the dogs to her door.

“Can I see you tonight? Dinner?” I asked.

“Sure. Is seven, okay?”

“Seven is perfect. We’ll grab steak. Have some wine,” I told her. We shared a kiss and I returned to the compound.

Keira’s POV

My client, Miss Eliza Hutchins, came home early from a vacation due to food poisoning. She planned on picking up Bella, Sam, and Aslan at three and I had to get them back to the apartment. I didn’t want to leave Steve and the Avengers, but I had to do my job. Returning home gave me time to wind down from yesterday and this morning. Steve and I became physical but restrained from having sex. It didn’t mean we didn’t want to, the sexual tension between us thick with desire. I think we wanted it to be special when we were ready to take that step.

I’d see him again tonight for dinner, a long-awaited date. We didn’t imagine we’d be interrupted. Right at three, I heard a knock at the door, alerting me to Ms. Hutchins’ arrival.

“Hey, Ms. Hutchins. They’re ready to go,” I greeted her.

“Eliza, please. Did they have fun? They didn’t give you too much trouble did, they?”

“No. Of course not. We had a great time. Lots of play time,” I said.

“Great. I’m sorry to have to cut it short. Let me give you extra money since it’s three days earlier than agreed upon,” she said.

“That’s kind of you, but you don’t have to,”

“No, I insist. I’ll call you again when I need you,” she said, writing out 2,000 more than my normal price. She took her dogs home, giving me time to pick up groceries and deposit the check. I got back to get ready for tonight.

At seven, a knock sounded at my door. I opened it to see Steve standing outside in a nice jacket, black pants and a white shirt.

“You look lovely,” he told me. He kissed me and cupped the back of my head. I had chosen a simple pink dress paired with black heels.

“Thank you. You look handsome yourself,” I told him. His lips curved into a smile as he offered me his arm. He led me out to a blue sedan and drove down to a steakhouse. He had made reservations and we were seated in the back next to the windows that peered out onto the city.

We ordered a bottle of chardonnay and bruschetta as an appetizer while we decided on what we wanted an entrée. I decided on a filet and Steve picked a New York strip. We both got a potato, but I wanted asparagus instead of broccoli like Steve. We held hands and talked while waiting on our food.

“Has Wanda and Natasha decided on a date yet?” I asked.

“Not yet. I have a feeling it’ll be a fall wedding. Wanda loves the leaves changing colors. You know, I wouldn’t past them if they ask you to be the maid of honor,” he answered. I choked on my wine.

“Really? I wouldn’t trust myself to be able to plan an exciting bachelorette party. They don’t know me well enough. What if I mess it up?” Steve smiled, rubbing his thumb over my hand.

“They already love you. They’re excited for girls’ night next month. They know you enough to trust you with it. If the wedding is in fall, you might be closer than you think. Would you say no if they asked?”

“No. I wouldn’t. I just worry that I couldn’t come up with something really intriguing,” I said.

“You’ll do fine. I think they would be fine with what you decide to do. I have another question for you,” he said.

“What is it?”

“If given the opportunity, would you move in with me? Or would you prefer I move in with you? I’m not rushing anything, but I’m curious about your answer,”

_Ah, that question,_ I thought. I’d already thought about it, even though we had been dating for a few weeks. Call me crazy, but I felt complete with Steve. Like I could settle down with him, if he asked me.

“I could move in with you. Though, I’d want to move out of the compound at some point. Build a cabin somewhere. Not too far away. I wouldn’t want to take you away from your family,” I answered. He opened his mouth to comment, the ringing of a phone stopping him. He mouthed ‘sorry’ and slipped his phone out of his pocket, answering it.

“Hey. Slow down. What happened?” I watched as his brows furrowed in anger. “Are you sure? I’m on a date with Keira. Okay. Stark, I said okay. I know. I’ll be there shortly,” he said. He sighed, hanging up.

“You’ve got to go, don’t you? The world needs saving,” I said. He nodded, meeting my eyes.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to continue our date,” he said.

“It’s okay. I understand. Go. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back,” I told him, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll take you home. The mission will take a week to complete. Dinner next Saturday?” he stated.

“Yes. I’ll cook for you this time,” Steve got up and took my hand; we paid and left the restaurant. He drove me home, kissing me good night.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too. Be safe. Come back to me,” I told him. Then he was gone.

1 Week Later

Late Friday night, I was startled awake by knocking on my door. I threw on my robe and answered it, thinking something terrible had occurred. Steve stood outside, still in his combat suit. He smelled of smoke and looked as if he’d been buried in rubble; there were cuts and bruises marking his skin.

“Steve. Did you just get back?” I greeted him. He nodded and pulled me flush against his body. He kissed me hungrily and walked us into the apartment. He kicked the door closed, pausing to lock it. He took off my robe and lifted me on his hips to cover my mouth with his. I pushed the cap off his head, my hands gripping his hair. He carried me to the bedroom, laying me on my back.

He removed his suit, leaving him in only an athletic shirt and boxers. I pulled the t-shirt off him, running my hands over his chest, circling to his back. I felt his muscles, rippling as he lay over me.

“I’ve missed you, Keira,” he told me. He kissed me, tracing every inch of my body with his hands. He dipped one hand into the waistband of my pajama pants and rubbed my clit through my underwear. I let out a moan and he pulled both off me, stroking my folds, inserting two fingers inside me. His other hand slipped under my tank top to pull my nipples. He worked me until I came crying out his name.

“I need a shower. Join me,” he said, pulling me up. We waited until the water got hot, getting in. We didn’t go past touching each other and kissing, the tension releasing from his muscles. I lathered him up and cleansed his body of all the dirt and debris from his mission. We dried off and climbed in bed, his head on my chest while I stroked his hair. Within minutes he was asleep, and I let myself drift off with him. 

I woke first and noticed 1. I had somehow ended up on top of Steve and 2. We were holding hands. I released his to glide mine over his features. It stirred him and he opened his eyes to meet my gaze.

“Good morning, Steve,” I greeted him.

“Good morning. What time is it?” I glanced at my phone to check.

“11. Want brunch?” I answered.

“That sounds great. What do you want?” he said. He made to get out of bed, but I kept him from moving.

“Leave it to me. How about pancakes, eggs and bacon?” I said.

“My mouth is watering thinking about it,”

“Stay here. We’ll have brunch in bed,” I said, sliding off him. I found my discarded clothes from last night and dressed, setting out for my task. I fired up the coffee and got to work on making the food, bringing it to him when I was done. We ate and spent most of the afternoon in bed cuddling or making out.

“I’m still staying for dinner. Hopefully, there won’t be any interruptions this time,” Steve said, linking a hand with mine. He kissed it, before kissing my lips. We could only hope as right when he said it, his phone pinged.

“Nothing to worry about. Only Natasha checking in,” he said. He texted back and pulled me against his chest, stroking my hair. He was quiet, like something was bothering him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked. He shook his head and kissed the top of my head. I didn’t push, only enjoying his touch. After a few moments, he spoke.

“The enemy hit us with a powder that caused hallucinations. They were different for everyone. Wanda saw herself losing control and killing everyone. Tony saw only blood and dust, as if the world had been completely destroyed. Natasha saw the Red Room again, only she had to be forced to kill Wanda. For me, it was you…dead,” his voice broke and he held me tighter. “It was my fault. I dodged a bullet, but it hit you. You died in my arms,” he said.

“Steve…”

“I can’t lose you, Keira. It would kill me if you died. I felt empty when I thought the life had drained from your body. We only escaped when Strange intervened and drenched everything in water. The powder dissolved instantly. He told us he would take care of everything else. I had to come see you. To see if you were okay,” he continued. I turned to face him and saw he was crying.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m fine. You haven’t lost me. You won’t lose me. I promise,” I said. I did my best to comfort him, letting him hold me as long as it took for him to calm down.

“I love you. I need you to know that. I’m in love with you and I want my life with you in it. I want to be with only you,” he told me.

“I love you too. I want you. For eternity,” Steve kissed me, releasing me so I could fix dinner. I went with chicken paprikash, lighting up Steve’s taste buds.

“Wanda is going to want some of that. It’s delicious,” he told me.

“I’ll be sure to pack her some up. If you think this is delicious, wait until you see what’s for dessert,” I said. I planned to make a lava cake, having the chocolate in the middle pool out. At that, my phone rang. I glanced at it to see it was Jana.

“Hey, can I call you-,”

“I need you to come down to the banquet at the hospital. We’re getting a huge award. The rest of the girls are here. Maybe you can meet someone,” She cut me off.

“Jana, I’m busy. I can’t,” I said.

“Come on, please. What are you doing? There are plenty of hot men down here. Please, come. For me,” she begged.

“I’m on a date right now. I’m not interested in meeting anyone else,”

“You’re on a date? Bring him then. Please, please, please,”

“I-,” I looked over at Steve who was waving at me. He mouthed ‘Let’s go’ at me.

“Okay. We’re coming. You’re still at New York Hospital, right?” Jana confirmed it, squealing when I said I’d come. I hung up and we cleaned our plates and I changed into a silky purple dress and silver heels. We stopped by the compound along the way so Steve could drop off his uniform and change into something more formal. I gave Wanda and Natasha some affection while I waited, both women leaning on my shoulders. Steve came down and we left to go to the banquet.

“Jana works at the same hospital Strange used to?” Steve asked, pulling into a parking spot.

“Yeah. I guess it’s getting the award for the best hospital in New York. Oh, by the way, Jana’s the same one that flirted with you at the benefit before Christmas,” I told him.

“Think she’ll try it again tonight?”

“She doesn’t know you’re dating me, so yes. I think she might,” I answered. He led me inside the hospital, and we asked where the banquet was being held. We took the elevator to the seventh floor where a large conference room had music blaring from it. I told the guard my name and he let us in. I texted Jana we had arrived and a few minutes later, she found us; she gave me a huge hug, focusing on Steve next.

“I remember you, cutie. Change your mind about taking me home?” she greeted him, sliding her hand against his arm. A twinge of jealousy surged through me, but I pushed it away, trusting Steve.

“Actually, Jana…”

“Where’s _your_ date? I thought you said you were bringing him,” she stated.

“I did,” I said. I motioned to Steve right as Charlotte and Lena walked up to us.

“What? You don’t mean…_Captain America_ is your _date_?” Jana asked, removing her hand.

“Steve Rogers. I’m actually Keira’s boyfriend. She’s told me all about you. Jana, Charlotte, and Lena, right?” Steve said. All three girls’ jaws dropped open.

“You’re dating Captain America? An Avenger?” Charlotte managed to say.

“Yes, _Steve_ and I are dating. Have been for a couple of weeks now,” I answered. He draped an arm over my shoulders, a smile curving his lips.

“How? Where did you meet? What circles are you in where you know an Avenger?” Lena asked.

“Pen pal event,” we said at the same time.

“You…but I thought…oh my god…” Jana stumbled, trying to find the right words.

“Great banquet. I wonder if Tony is here. He likes to celebrate awards like these,” Steve said. Sure enough, we spotted Tony by the makeshift bar, holding hands with a blonde woman I didn’t recognize.

“I believe that Stephen Strange is here too. He used to work here. I doubt he’d miss an award for it,” Jana said. They were still in shock and I managed to stifle a giggle.

“Wonderful. Another Avenger I’d like you to meet. Excuse us,” Steve said. He pulled us through the crowd, leaving my friends staring at us. We stopped in front of a table where a tall man with black hair with silver streaks in it stood. He also had a beard that resembled Tony’s.

“Strange. Did everything go okay at the end?” Steve greeted him.

“Captain Rogers. Yes, I took care of everything. What brings you here? Who’s your lovely friend?” he said. His blue eyes shined like crystals.

“Keira MacPherson. She’s my girlfriend. She has a friend who works here, and she invited us to come join the banquet. Keira, this is Dr. Stephen Strange. The wizard I was telling you about,” Steve answered him.

“Master of the Mystic Arts is the real title. So, you’re the girl from the letters. Tony may have mentioned you. It’s a pleasure,” Stephen said.

“Nice to meet you,” I said. We were soon joined by Tony and he introduced me to his wife, Pepper Potts. My friends found us again and we spent the rest of the night dancing or talking to each other. The banquet lasted until midnight, Steve returning with me to my apartment to spend the night. We climbed in bed and curled up in each other’s arms; our bond had grown two-fold and I desired to be his forevermore.


End file.
